Rentre à la maison, Titania !
by Jellypix
Summary: Colère et tristesse peuvent faire réagir excessivement, pourtant, Lucy n'était pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, alors que son plus cher désir n'était que de retrouver, un jour, les bras d'Erza. Cependant, tout changea lorsque son univers bascula du jour au lendemain et que ses espoirs disparurent sous le poids du chagrin.
1. Première partie

**Rentre à la maison, Titania !**

 **Note :** Voilà une petite fiction qui devrait faire à peine quatre ou cinq chapitres. A la base, je voulais vous offrir un OS pour Halloween –comme chaque année- mais cette année, je voulais vous offrir quelque chose de meilleure qualité et donc écrire un texte plus complet et travaillé. Et le voici.

Sachez que ce texte fait suite aux deux OS « **Chasse aux sorcières** » et « **Amour d'outre-tombe** » et clôturera enfin cette histoire.

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient et je n'écris que pour le plaisir. Et j'avoue que j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de simple et court. J'ai hésité à publier ce premier chapitre maintenant, vu que j'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, mais bon… Le chapitre deux est commencé et j'espère bien l'avoir finit dans la semaine ^^ .

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture.

 **oOo**

 **Première partie**

Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Alors que Lucy refermait la porte de son appartement derrière elle, elle sentit les premières larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Le cœur douloureux et battant la chamade, la blonde se laissa tomber au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Finalement, la fête d'Halloween avait été un désastre. Comme elle l'avait pensé dès le début, Lucy aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'y rendre. Dire qu'elle avait voulu faire plaisir à Mirajane.

Elle venait peut-être de commettre la pire bêtise de sa vie. Lucy s'esclaffa moqueusement. Non, la pire bêtise de sa vie elle l'avait commis un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Erza, tout en sachant que cette dernière, peu importe les belles paroles qu'elle avait eu, ne pourrait jamais aimer personne d'autre que Gerald. Et celui-ci pouvait bien être plongé dans un coma magique depuis plus d'un an, la chevalière refusait de voir l'évidence. Elle refusait de laisser partir l'homme, broyant au passage les sentiments de Lucy, alors qu'après avoir partagé une nuit d'amour, elle avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **oOo**

La constellationniste s'était réveillé courbaturée, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien, légère, comme si un poids énorme s'était ôté de ses épaules, alors que tous les souvenirs de sa nuit passée avec Erza lui revenaient en mémoire. Ça avait été inespéré, magique. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui Lucy n'avait espéré voir Erza s'abandonner ainsi entre ses bras, et elle avait adoré ça.

La blonde gigota dans son lit, se tournant sur le côté, vers la source de chaleur étendue proche d'elle. Son souffle se coupa une seconde alors que les maigres rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers le fin rideau de sa chambre nimbait la crinière flamboyante qui recouvrait l'oreiller sur lequel dormait encore Erza. Sa peau d'ivoire semblait presque scintiller et Lucy se rappelait de sa douceur sous la pulpe de ses doigts qui l'avait parcouru pendant des heures, gravant au plus profond d'elle chaque contours et valons. Chaque touchés, chaque endroit qui avait fait soupirer ou gémir sa chevalière.

Lucy ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre maintenant, mais pour elle, ce qui s'était passé n'avait rien d'anodin. Elle aimait Erza du plus profond de son cœur, et elle avait enfin eut le courage de lui avouer. Peut-être devrait-elle remercier Juvia la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas encore une fois lancé un sort défectueux pour obtenir l'attention de Grey, jamais elle et Erza ne se seraient retrouvées dans une situation pareille.

Un soupir tira Lucy de ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux, esquissant un sourire alors que la rousse qui lui tournait le dos s'éveillait doucement. Lucy posa une main entre les omoplate qui lui faisaient face, caressant tendrement la peau sous ses doigts. Elle descendit lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale, s'attardant un instant dans les reins qu'elle savait sensible. Un soupir plus lascif lui répondit, le corps nu d'Erza se collant instinctivement contre le sien. Lucy aventura ses doigts sur les hanches, remontant tranquillement le long des flancs, faisant se tendre la rousse. Puis cette dernière ouvrit enfin un œil et se tourna vers elle.

L'espace d'une seconde tout sembla parfait. Un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de la chevalière auquel répondit Lucy, ivre de bonheur. La seconde qui suivit, Erza fronçait les sourcils, se redressant brutalement dans le lit, surprenant la blonde qui se redressa sur un coude.

\- Erza ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La rousse ne répondit pas, secouant seulement la tête avant de se lever et de se mettre à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre. Lucy fronça les sourcils, tirant le drap pour recouvrir sa nudité avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

\- Erza ? Appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Une fois de plus elle ne reçut aucune réponse et le cœur de Lucy s'accéléra violemment dans sa poitrine, la peur étreignant ses entrailles. La rousse enfilait sa jupe après avoir retrouvé ses sous-vêtements, persistant à lui tourner le dos. Serrant les poings, Lucy se leva et s'approcha d'elle, mais Erza repartait déjà à la recherche de son chemisier. Déboussolée, perdue, la blonde restait au milieu de sa chambre, ses yeux suivant la silhouette de son amante, qui fermait les derniers boutons de son corsage après l'avoir déniché près de la chaise du bureau.

\- Erza, souffla Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'il te plait, parle-moi.

Sa voix était basse, le ton inquiet, douloureux. Sa poitrine était serrée, son cœur comprimé alors qu'elle serrait ses doigts autour du drap enroulé autour d'elle. Après avoir fermé ses bottes, Erza se dirigea vers la porte, refusant toujours de lui faire face.

\- Erza, appela encore la blonde.

\- Je suis désolée.

Et suite à ses mots, il n'y eut plus que le silence autour d'elle, qui résonna presque sinistrement à ses oreilles. L'espace d'une seconde, Lucy avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve, n'ayant jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de bonheur, et plus la joie avait été intense, plus la chute avait été terrible l'instant suivant.

Elle avait du mal à se souvenir du temps qu'elle avait passé, effondrée et recroquevillée au pied de son lit, mais, de toute évidence, suffisamment assez pour que son absence inquiète Natsu et Happy. Ces derniers étaient rentrés dans son appartement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, pénétrant silencieusement son intimité. Trop silencieusement et respectueusement pour eux, mais pour une fois, elle en avait rien eut à faire. Elle était seulement dévastée, anéantie, comme si une part d'elle venait de lui être arrachée et dans un sens, c'était le cas.

En partant, l'abandonnant après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué et ce qu'elles avaient vécu, Erza avait emporté un morceau de son cœur et de son âme que Lucy avait déposé entre ses mains. Les jours suivants, la rousse avait fait en sorte de l'éviter à la guilde, et lorsque leur équipe partait en mission, la chevalière faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mettait en duo avec Grey ou Natsu, mais jamais elle ne restait seule avec elle. L'entente était devenue froide et distante, pour le peu d'échange qu'il y avait entre elles.

Après quelques mois, Lucy n'avait pu continuer à cacher le fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et Erza. La gorge nouée par la peine, elle avait fini par révéler le secret aux deux hommes de leur équipe, ainsi qu'a Happy. Cependant, ce dernier ayant un mal fou à garder sa langue dans sa poche, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller en parler à Mirajane et Kana. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy avait fini par se douter qu'une bonne partie de la guilde devait être au courant de certain détail les concernant, mais par respect, aucun ne perpétuait de rumeurs ou chuchotait en sa présence. Seule Mirajane et Kana s'étaient permis de s'exprimer sur le sujet, essayant de comprendre un peu mieux la situation tout en tentant de la réconforter, mais rien de ce qu'elles avaient pu lui dire n'avait atténué son chagrin.

Ses deux amies l'avaient poussé plusieurs fois à confronter Erza. D'après elles, la chevalière était le genre de femme qu'il fallait parfois mettre au pied du mur pour qu'elle prenne réellement conscience des choses. Mais pour Lucy, ça ne servait à rien. Entre elle et Erza il y aurait toujours la présence de Gerald, même si ce dernier était déclaré cliniquement mort par Polyussica depuis presque un an maintenant. La blonde avait entendu certaines rumeurs, dont une récurrente, qui était qu'Erza refusait catégoriquement de débrancher la lacrima qui le maintenait en vie. Au dépit de tous les membres de Fairy Tail, qui la regardait dépérir de jour en jour à s'accrocher au souvenir d'un homme qui l'avait tyrannisé, terrorisé et presque tué, mais qu'à une époque, elle avait aimé du plus profond de son cœur.

Lucy avait enfoui sa douleur, ses rancœurs, préférant laisser à la rousse tout l'espace dont elle désirait et, bien que cela déplaisait à Mirajane et Kana, les deux femmes avaient serré les dents, restant à leur place. Elles se contentaient d'observer et quand il le fallait, de la réconforter.

Des petits coups se firent entendre contre le battant de sa porte, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une visite aussi tardive alors que tout le monde était supposé encore s'amuser à la fête. Les larmes aux yeux et le cœur toujours aussi douloureux, la blonde avait bien dans l'idée d'ignorer la personne sur son pallier, cependant, la voix de Natsu résonna doucement à ses oreilles.

\- Je sais que tu es là, Lucy. Je t'ai vu quitter précipitamment la fête après t'être éclipsée avec Erza. Tu vas bien ?

Lucy pinça les lèvres. Si Natsu s'en était rendu compte, lui qui semblait hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, alors les autres de la guilde avait dû aussi s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu n'en a pas envie... mais si tu veux quelqu'un pour te réconforter, je suis là. Ou je peux aller chercher Mira...

La blonde esquissa un léger sourire en coin. Même si au fond d'elle cette situation lui pesait de plus en plus, elle n'était pas seule. Elle renifla et finit enfin par se relever, ouvrant lentement la porte de son appartement. Devant elle se tenait Natsu, Happy perché sur l'une de ses épaules, tous les deux semblant hésitant et presque aussi triste qu'elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faite cette tête ? Ce n'est pas vous qui vivait une désastreuse histoire d'amour à sens unique.

Sa voix fit des trémolos et elle eut du mal à déglutir, les sanglots s'amoncelant dans sa gorge.

\- Lucy... gémit Happy.

Ce dernier s'envola rapidement jusqu'à elle, venant caler sa tête poilue dans son cou. Natsu posa une main chaude et calleuse sur l'un de ses bras nus.

\- Tu peux pleurer si tu en a envie, dit-il tendrement.

Presque aussitôt la blonde sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux, dévalant ses joues, alors que son souffle se raréfiait. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix. A cet instant, elle aurait pu se trouver entre les bras d'Erza, la rousse ayant fait un pas vers elle, mais Lucy savait aussi que le fantôme de Gerald était toujours présent. Elle aimait trop cette femme pour pouvoir la partager, et encore moins avec cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

La tête baissée, secouée par les sanglots, Lucy sentit des bras l'enfermer dans une chaude étreinte. Elle s'accrocha à l'épaule de Natsu, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon choix, mais c'était le mieux à faire. A présent Erza avait toutes les cartes en mains, c'était à elle, cette fois, de montrer à Lucy que ses paroles n'étaient pas vides de sens. Quelque part au fond d'elle, la blonde haïssait cette petite pointe d'espoir que la rousse avait glissé dans son cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait dû succomber.

\- Je crois... Que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, sanglota-t-elle.

Natsu glissa une main contre sa tête, la manœuvrant pour rentrer dans l'appartement et fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, lui répondit-il en la dirigeant jusqu'à son lit.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux contre la tête de lit, Happy se roulant en boule contre le ventre de la blonde, les observant silencieusement. Appuyée sur l'épaule de son ami, Lucy renifla encore, essayant d'un revers de main les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

\- Ça faisait des mois qu'elle m'ignorait et là... Elle est venue me parler, comme si de rien était. Elle voulait s'excuser et mettre les choses au clair.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Natsu.

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputée ? Osa Happy d'une petite voix.

\- J'avais si mal... et j'étais tellement en colère... que je ne lui aie pas vraiment laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer. C'était confus et... tout est allé si vite...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Natsu.

Lucy garda le silence pendant un moment, pinçant les lèvres. Au fond, elle avait un peu honte d'elle-même. Elle avait reproché à Erza d'avoir été égoïste et de s'être jouée d'elle, et au final, Lucy avait agis de la même manière. Elle avait honteusement profité de ce petit moment de faiblesse qu'Erza avait laissé entrevoir pour l'avoir entre ses filets une fois de plus. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle assume.

\- On a... couchée ensemble... et je suis partie. Je... je lui ai dit ce que je pensais... et je suis partie.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle semblait aussi... déboussolée, répondit Happy.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Lucy, d'un ton ou perçait un espoir évident.

\- Vaguement, répliqua Natsu. Je crois qu'elle était en grande conversation avec Mira lorsqu'on est passé devant elles pour te rejoindre. Maintenant... je me dis qu'elle était peut-être en train de se faire remonter les bretelles.

\- Oh non !gémit Lucy. Je vous avais dit de ne surtout pas vous en mêler.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit en rapport avec uniquement toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? fit Happy, surpris. Tu n'as pas entendu les dernières rumeurs ?

\- Happy ! réprimanda un peu Natsu.

La voix de celui-ci coupa net l'élan du chat qui tourna ses grands yeux vers ceux de son ami. Lucy fronça les sourcils, se redressant pour ancrer son regard dans les prunelles vertes du chasseur de dragon à ses côtés.

\- Quelles rumeurs ? demanda Lucy, curieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Natsu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai ou faux dedans, alors je ne peux pas te dire vraiment de quoi ces rumeurs parlent.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Happy. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que ça concerne Erza.

Et ça fait des semaines qu'elle ne parle plus à personne, ajouta Natsu. Sauf à Mirajane, de temps en temps.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle avait effectivement trouvé qu'Erza semblait étrange, mais là, c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas son comportement habituel, bien qu'elle soit d'un tempérament solitaire.

\- Est-ce que Gray a essayé de lui parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Après tout, elle savait combien le mage de glace et la chevalière avaient toujours été proches. En dehors de Mira, Grey était certainement le seul auprès duquel Erza acceptait de se confier. D'ailleurs, si Lucy prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, ça faisait plusieurs semaines que le brun était, lui aussi, étrangement silencieux.

\- Je crois, oui, répondit Natsu.

\- Mais il a refusé de nous en dire plus, compléta Happy.

Lucy aurait pu en être jalouse. Pendant longtemps cette complicité entre eux l'avait intrigué. Parfois, elle l'avait agacé, mais elle avait toujours su rester lucide. Grey et Erza avaient grandis ensembles et parmi tous les orphelins de la guilde à cette époque, il avait été le seul qui avait réussi à percer un trou dans l'armure de la rousse pour apprendre vraiment à la connaître. Au fil du temps il avait su se faire une place auprès d'elle et il était certainement son ami le plus fidèle. Bien sûr, Mirajane n'était pas loin derrière, mais elle avait été avant tout une rivale. Lucy avait parfaitement compris que pendant des années ces deux-là avaient été incapables de bien se comprendre. Les choses avaient changé, certes, mais Mira, à la différence de Grey, était celle qui pouvait se permettre de cogner la rousse s'il fallait réellement lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Et si actuellement l'un comme l'autre entouraient autant Erza, c'était peut-être justement pour ça.

\- J'aurais dû l'écouter, souffla Lucy, désemparée.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Happy.

\- Si Gray et Mirajane sont autant sur Erza en ce moment, c'est qu'il doit se passer quelque chose... Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était me parler et je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir et elle se trouva misérable. Erza avait certainement mérité sa colère, mais pas son indifférence... Pas à ce point, et encore moins si elle avait de sérieux problème qui réclamait son attention. Une main, qui lui sembla un peu lourde, se posa sur le haut de sa tête, lui transmettant un maigre réconfort.

\- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, émit Natsu. Tu auras l'occasion de la voir demain et les jours suivant, et tu pourras arranger enfin toute cette histoire.

\- Oui, approuva Happy. Il es temps que vous régliez ce conflit.

\- Elle ne voudra plus jamais m'écouter, sanglota Lucy.

\- Bien sûr que si ! contra Natsu.

\- J'ai été odieuse avec elle !

\- Elle aussi l'a été avec toi.

\- Et nous savons très bien à quel point Erza est quelqu'un d'intègre avec de lourds principes. Elle assumera ses erreurs, ajouta Happy.

Lucy pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre de plus sur le moment. Natsu ôta sa main de sa tête, s'exclamant :

\- Va plutôt te coucher, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Elle était loin d'avoir envie d'aller dormir après une telle conversation, mais, pour une fois, son ami avait raison, elle était épuisée.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? osa-t-elle demander d'une petite voix.

\- D'habitude tu me mets dehors à grand coup de pied dans les fesses, rit le chasseur de dragon.

\- S'il te plaît Natsu.

\- Bien sûr que je reste, approuva-t-il sans même réfléchir.

\- On ne va pas te laisser toute seule alors que tu vas si mal, ajouta Happy.

Lucy leur adressa un petit sourire, transmettant autant de reconnaissance que ça lui était possible. Finalement, elle ne prit que quelques minutes pour aller se changer avant de se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit. Happy se cala contre son cou sur l'oreiller, s'endormant presque aussitôt qu'il ferma les yeux. Natsu, lui, l'enlaça, étrangement silencieux et tendre. Au cas où qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris avant, Lucy avait réalisé après cette terrible année combien Natsu était un ami précieux sur lequel elle pourrait toujours compter. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison, que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Erza, la blonde accepta d'être entièrement honnête et de lui révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds.

\- Je l'aime, Natsu. Je l'aime tellement, que parfois ça me fait mal.

\- Je sais, chuchota ce dernier.

\- Peu importe qu'elle assume ses erreurs, cela ne la fera pas tomber amoureuse de moi, poursuivis la blonde sans se préoccuper de la réponse de son ami.

\- Lucy...

\- Elle aime Gerald. Elle l'a toujours aimé et je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec ça.

\- Personne ne te demande de le faire.

\- Mais je le voudrais. Je voudrais pouvoir... Je voudrais seulement qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Cette fois, Natsu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle et Lucy ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil l'emporte rapidement. Ce fut certainement le cas, car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, c'était le matin. Natsu et Happy étaient déjà partit et elle soupira lourdement, refermant les yeux, fatiguée comme si elle n'avait pas dormi.

Lucy aurait pu passer sa journée chez elle, déprimant sur son sort, mais il en était hors de question. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Erza avait fait un pas vers elle et connaissant le caractère de cette femme, ce n'était pas rien. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire, alors, peut-être que rien n'était perdu. Peut-être que, comme Natsu l'avait dit, il suffisait seulement qu'elles prennent le temps de discuter sérieusement toutes les deux. Même si le fantôme de Gerald l'incommodait, il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse un jour se réveiller. Erza devrait refaire sa vie, avancer, apprendre à vivre avec cette perte et le fait que la rousse se soit tournée vers elle avait peut-être plus de sens qu'elle ne le pensait.

Quelque chose la rassura dans cette pensée et lui redonna autant d'espoir que de courage. Lucy se leva étrangement de bonne humeur, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Elle prit le temps de profiter d'une douche, ainsi que de s'habiller et de se pomponner, attrapant la petite sacoche de ses clés avant de partir pour la guilde.

En franchissant le pas de la porte de Fairy Tail, Lucy s'attendait à retrouver tout un groupe d'agités qui, malgré le fait d'avoir fait la fête la veille, serait déjà excités comme des puces, à la place, elle rencontra une ambiance silencieuse. Cependant, ce n'était pas le calme reposant ou maladif d'une après fête. C'était tendu, presque triste et désemparé lorsque quelques regards remarquèrent sa présence. Macao et Wakaba se tenaient dans un coin de la salle, se tenant la tête, cette dernière probablement douloureuse mais pas seulement. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte des airs inquiets qu'ils affichaient tous et cela l'intrigua et l'inquiéta à son tour quand elle repéra Natsu, Gray et Wendy ainsi que Mirajane et Kana, tous les cinq arborant une mine contrariée et sombre.

Lucy fronça de nouveau les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à eux. Leurs yeux se levèrent très vite vers elle et semblèrent s'ombrager un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle enfin, s'asseyant à côté de Kana.

Celle-ci couvait seulement ne grosse chope de vin en ce si bon matin et cela fit esquisser un léger sourire à Lucy. La mage des cartes ne changerait certainement jamais. Elle tourna ensuite la tête, rencontrant le regard enfantin et anxieux de Wendy qui pinça les lèvres en se détournant.

\- Bon... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? redemanda-t-elle. Pourquoi vous faite ces têtes ?

Son regard s'ancra dans celui de Natsu avant de rencontrer celui de Gray et Mirajane. A ce moment-là le temps sembla s'arrêter une seconde alors qu'elle réalisait enfin quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Tiens... Erza n'est pas là ? fit-elle. Je voulais lui parler… Qu'on s'explique enfin sérieusement.

Cependant, Lucy ne reçut pas les réactions qu'elle attendait et imaginait. Pourtant, c'est que voulais la guilde depuis des mois.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Natsu émit un vague grognement. De tous, c'était peut-être celui qui semblait plus en colère que réellement inquiet. Quant aux autres, ils soupirèrent de dépit. Mirajane se frotta une tempe tandis que Kana avalait une longue gorgée de vin. Wendy, elle, échangeât un coup d'œil avec Gray. Enfin, ce dernier se redressa sur son siège, s'exprimant sur le sujet.

\- Erza est partie en mission, seule lui apprit-il de façon un peu sèche.

\- Oh...

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'étrange là-dedans, ou même d'inquiétant ?

\- Bien... Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais son retour pour que nous discutions enfin, répliqua doucement la blonde. C'est pour ça que vous tirez cette tête ? Enfin... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle va en mission toute seule.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ! rétorqua Gray, durement.

Cette fois, Lucy fronça les sourcils, ancrant son regard dans celui, noir, du mage de glace. Gray était devenu un peu froid et distant avec elle, mais la constéllationniste ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne semblait pas prendre de partit, et connaissant son intégrité malgré son caractère extraverti, il devait désapprouver autant son comportement à elle que celui d'Erza, mais il était le confident de la rousse. Il lui paraissait plus qu'évident qu'il était au courant de bien plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait imaginer. Toutefois, Lucy avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il semblait lui en vouloir autant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? demanda-t-elle. Partir en mission toute seule elle l'a déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Plus depuis que vous faisiez équipe tous les cinq, répondit gentiment Kana, entre deux gorgées de vin.

\- Et ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui nous inquiète, ajouta Mirajane, qui déposait une nouvelle chope devant la brune.

Natsu émit un nouveau grognement, alors qu'Happy soupirait lourdement.

\- Elle a décidé de partir en mission en compagnie d'Ultear et de Meldy, annonça Wendy.

\- Comment ça ? fit Lucy, fronçant les sourcils.

Un soupir lui répondit, avant que Mirajane ne pousse un peu Gray sur le banc pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Très tôt ce matin le maître à reçut un message par lacrima de leur part. Depuis l'accident... Enfin, elles sont plus que deux à s'occuper des guildes noires. Cette fois, elles avaient besoin d'aide et elles ont demandé si Erza pouvait les rejoindre à un point de rencontre.

\- Bien sûr, soupira Lucy, personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire l'affaire je suppose.

\- Si tu l'avais seulement écouté hier soir, elle aurait peut-être refusée et demandée à ce que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de ça, grogna Gray.

Prémédité ou non, ce dernier raviva la blessure dans sa poitrine et Lucy pinça les lèvres.

\- La ferme, L'iceberg ! s'écria Natsu. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

\- J'exprime seulement un fait ! répliqua-t-il, alors ne t'en mêle pas tête d'allumette !

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Lucy, baissant la tête vers le sol, coupant court à une possible dispute qui allait éclater entre les deux mages.

Dépitée elle fit un pas et rejoignit Natsu et les autres autour de la longue table où ils étaient rassemblés.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous semblez tous tellement inquiet, finit-elle par ajouter après un moment de silence.

\- Ce qui nous inquiète, répondit gentiment Mirajane, ce n'est pas qu'Erza soit partit seule. Nous savons très bien a quel point elle est capable de s'en sortir... Mais là... C'est qu'elles ne seront que trois face à toute une guilde noire... Et l'une des plus puissantes de la région.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être... les rejoindre.

Bizarrement, tous les regards se portèrent une seconde sur Natsu tandis que l'air de ce dernier semblait se renfrogner un peu plus si c'était possible.

\- Erza nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de notre aide, lui répondit enfin Wendy.

\- Putain ! Pesta durement Natsu en serrant les poings, ayant visiblement du mal à se contenir.

Lucy imaginait parfaitement comment la chevalière avait dû ancrer ce détail dans le crâne du chasseur de dragon. Peut-être même qu'Erza avait fait en sorte de partir discrètement, sans que personne ne se rende compte de son absence avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle agisse toujours avec autant d'imprudence.

\- Elles sont fortes toutes les trois... souffla-t-elle difficilement, il n'y a pas de rais...

Gray se leva, abattant un coup violent contre la surface de la table. Tous ceux autour en dehors de Natsu sursautèrent, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la guilde. Lucy rencontra aussitôt le regard noir de son ami, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer un instant avant de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et de quitter tranquillement Fairy Tail. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui serra la poitrine et Lucy baissa la tête sur ses mains.

\- Tu as raison, fit Mirajane après un moment, on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant, nous le savons.

\- Ce qui nous inquiète... ajouta Kana, c'est qu'elle soit partie au combat sur un coup de tête et complètement dominée par ses émotions.

\- C'est ma faute, gémit Lucy.

\- Pas seulement, répliqua l'aînée des Strauss.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles bleu de Mirajane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Cependant, au lieu de lui répondre, Mirajane secoua la tête. La blonde pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, sentant un poids désagréable peser autant sur ses épaules que sur sa poitrine. Elle qui s'était levée étrangement de bonne humeur, prête à affronter toutes les épreuves, se sentait à présent complètement abattue. Lucy ne devrait pas être inquiète pour Erza. Après tout, cette dernière avait une force titanesque et des ressources qui semblaient aussi inépuisable que celles de Natsu, mais ses amis avaient raison, elle n'était pas partit en mission l'esprit serein, et tous les mages savaient que ce simple détail pouvait faire toute la différence.

Ils restèrent assis ensemble pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs obligations les ramènent à la réalité. Mirajane retourna s'occuper de son bar au côté de Kinana tandis que Wendy et Carla cherchèrent une mission intéressante sur le panneau. Même si l'envie n'était pas au rendez-vous elles devaient à tout prix récolter de l'argent pour payer leur pension à Fairy Hill, ayant épuisé leurs réserves le mois dernier.

Lucy avait le même problème, et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'absence d'Erza, elle aurait poussée Natsu à partir aussi en mission, cependant, elle se sentait maintenant trop démoralisé pour ne serait-ce que partir hors de la ville. Toutefois, elle se leva sans faire de bruit, ignorant Natsu et Happy qui l'appelèrent et quitta la guilde pour rejoindre son appartement. Peu importe son loyer, si elle partait en mission actuellement, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité à personne. Une fois arrivée chez elle, la blonde referma sa porte d'entrée derrière elle, plongée dans ses pensées avant de se diriger jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber.

Quelque part, toute la guilde avait l'air de lui en vouloir et, s'il arrivait la moindre chose à Erza, Lucy était certaine qu'elle s'en voudrait elle aussi. Elle soupira, tournant la tête pour observer le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, envoyant une prière à la chevalière pour que celle-ci lui revienne sans encombre, à elle ainsi qu'à Fairy Tail.

 **oOo**

Un mois. L'équivalent de quatre semaines et trente jours. La vie avait repris dans la guilde, mais une certaine tension persistait entre les murs de Fairy Tail. Une tension que Lucy avait énormément de mal à gérer avec son angoisse qui grandissait de plus en plus. Erza n'était toujours pas revenue de sa mission secrète, et même le maître avait du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur de perdre l'un de ses précieux enfants. La rousse ne partait jamais aussi longtemps et si elle le faisait, c'est que généralement ils étaient tous ensembles.

La constéllationniste passa les lourdes portes de la guilde le cœur serré, les bras enroulés autour d'elle et la tête basse. Sa complicité avec les autres mages n'avaient pas changées, à sa plus grande surprise. Au début ça avait été un peu difficile, une certaine nervosité électrisant l'air dans la pièce, mais majoritairement, s'ils avaient tous agis ainsi, c'est qu'ils étaient autant inquiets pour Erza, mais aussi pour elle.

Lucy avait été obligée d'aller faire quelques missions pour que sa propriétaire ne la jette pas à la rue, mais elle n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité. Elle était partie en compagnie de Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla ainsi que Gray, et ce n'était que grâce à lui qu'elle avait échappé à une grave blessure. Le mage de glace nourrissait toujours une certaine rancœur à son encontre sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, pourtant, ce dernier n'avait tout de même pas hésité à la pousser de la trajectoire du sort, l'encaissant à son tour avec un bouclier de glace.

Lucy sortie de ses pensées, relevant la tête alors qu'une étrange agitation régnait au fond de la guilde. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua que la plupart des mages étaient agglutinaient autour d'une longue table. Cependant, ce qui l'interpella le plus c'était la présence du Maître, assis en équilibre sur le bout de la table, arborant un air sombre.

Le cœur de Lucy fit un bond désagréable dans sa poitrine, faisant un arrêt l'espace d'une seconde pendant lequel elle observa les visages de ses amis. Elle ne distinguait pas les traits de Natsu ou ceux de Gray et Juvia, qui étaient dos à elle, mais ceux de Mirajane et de Kana semblaient exprimer assez de choc pour tout le monde. Wendy, qui se tenait à leur côté, avait la tête baissée, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à refréner. La peur saisit soudainement le ventre de Lucy qui inspira une goulée d'air. Elle s'approcha enfin, étant soudainement enveloppé par une vague d'effrois, d'incompréhension et de tristesse qui la prirent à la gorge.

Quelques regards se posèrent sur elle avant de se détourner et elle déglutit. Le Maître fut le premier à la remarquer avant qu'elle-même ne se rende compte que ce qui avait attiré tous les mages de Fairy Tail autour de cette table, était la présence d'Ultear et Meldy. Les deux femmes étaient salement amochées, recouvertes de bandages dont un faisait tout le tour de la tête de la brune qui grimaça en essayant de se redresser lorsqu'elle remarqua, à son tour, sa présence. Ultear tenta de se lever, mais Gray l'en empêcha en la soutenant, alors que la plupart des yeux se tournaient vers elle. Lucy déglutit difficilement, soufflant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Meldy évita de répondre, baissant la tête vers la surface de la table, réconfortée autant que cela pouvait être possible par Juvia, qui passa une main dans son dos. Lucy, elle, porta son regard partout autour d'elle.

\- Ou est Erza ? Ce n'est pas avec vous qu'elle à dû rejoindre pour une mission importante ?

Ultear évita son regard alors que Gray, les bras autour d'elle, semblait se tendre. Mirajane et Kana portèrent une main à leur visage alors que les sanglots de Wendy s'intensifièrent, faisant naître une angoisse encore plus écrasante dans son ventre. Lucy fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

\- Elle... Erza...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux savoir.

Finalement, un lourd silence se fit entendre avant que la brune n'essaye de nouveau de se relever. Un bras autour d'elle comme pour soutenir des côtes douloureuses, elle lui fit fasse, droite et infaillible. Ses prunelles noires étaient gorgées de larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler.

Nous avons étés prises dans une embuscade. Toute la ville était aux ordres de la guilde et nous nous sommes montrées imprudentes. Je... Je combattais un groupe d'hommes et... l'espace d'une seconde j'ai été... inattentive. Ça... Ça n'a duré... qu'une seconde...

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire ? Osa demander Lucy, la gorge serrée d'angoisse.

\- Elle... elle m'a sauvé la vie. Meldy était beaucoup trop loin pour nous aider… Erza s'est interposée et a pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'utiliser sa magie...

Lucy fronça les sourcils, refusant de croire ce qu'Ultear essayait de lui annoncer. Elle secoua la tête, reculant à peine d'un pas. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se cogna contre les mages qui se trouvaient derrière elle, s'apercevant à peine qu'une paire de bras la soutenait pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol alors que son souffle se raréfiait dans ses poumons.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller. Erza ne pouvait perdre aucun combat. Elle était la mage la plus puissance de la guilde. Elle était forte et infaillible. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Je suis… Je suis désolée, balbutia la voix d'Ultear.

Sa voix avait du mal à parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles, toutefois, les derniers mots transpercèrent sa poitrine au point d'arrêter son cœur l'espace d'une seconde et de réveiller dans sa poitrine une douleur vive que Lucy était certaine de n'avoir jamais ressenti avant.

\- Erza a été balayée par la puissance du sort… Elle… Elle est morte.

A cet instant, un gouffre sembla s'ouvrir sous les pieds de Lucy qui sentie ses forces l'abandonner. L'inconscience la gagna avant même qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà voilà... OK, ce premier chapitre est pas engageant comme ça... Mais je réserve quelques surprises. Donc à la prochaine pour connaître la suite.**

 **Note :** Je n'ai plus de correctrice, la mienne ayant eu des obligations personnelles. Elle a donc réduit le nombre de tâches en extra qu'elle avait et a décidé d'arrêter la bêta. Alors voilà… Je suis maintenant à la recherche d'une personne qui fait autant de la bêta lecture que de la correction et serait partant pour travailler avec moi. Cependant, j'écris de tout, fanfiction –évidemment- mais sur plusieurs fandoms, mais j'ai en projet un roman, et il me faut donc quelqu'un qui soit partant pour s'investir aussi dans la correction d'un long texte original… Bref… Si quelqu'un est disponible et à envie de tenter l'expérience, contactez moi par MP pour discuter.

Sinon, à la prochaine pour la suite.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie**

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, ce fut comme tous les matins depuis trois mois maintenant. L'espace d'une seconde elle eut l'impression de se trouver dans un doux cocon, celui qui suivait l'habituel réveil d'une longue nuit. Cependant, la seconde suivante, ce trou béant dans sa poitrine se rappela à elle. Cette douleur lancinante et persistante qui semblait ravager son corps la cloua à son matelas, comme chaque matin quand les souvenirs succédèrent finalement à la douceur de l'inconscience. La même pensée explosant dans son esprit, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité et la détruisant un peu plus chaque jour. Erza est morte.

Et comme chaque matin, alors qu'elle était seule entre les murs silencieux de son appartement, les larmes inondèrent ses yeux et coulèrent librement sur ses tempes, des sanglots se coinçant dans le creux de sa gorge. Son corps tremblait tandis que le chagrin la consumait peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'atténuer. La perte était trop douloureuse, intense, et peu importe ce que ses amis avaient essayés de faire ou dire pour la consoler n'avait servi à quelque chose.

Après s'être évanouie dans les bras de Luxus, alors que le choc de la nouvelle venait de la terrasser, Lucy s'était réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard à l'infirmerie de la guilde, entourée de Mirajane, Wendy et Polyussica. Les deux premières mage avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés, alors que la guérisseuse de la guilde arborait un air sombre. Chacune de leur mine avait ramené Lucy à la réalité, enfonçant un peu plus cette terrible vérité dans sa poitrine. Erza était bel et bien morte et plus jamais la blonde n'aurait la chance de profiter de sa présence. De plonger ses yeux dans les siens, de sentir son cœur faire un bond alors qu'elle lui souriait, de sentir son ventre se tordre tandis que ses sens olfactifs reconnaissait son parfum. Plus jamais sa magie ne chanterait avec celle d'Erza.

Lucy se tourna sur un côté, les yeux fermés. Elle s'en voulait. Et cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, était certainement encore plus atroce que la douleur elle-même dû à la perte de la femme qu'elle aimait. A peine réveillée et déjà toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers les plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait d'Erza, nourrissant ses remords, sa peine et sa souffrance. D'habitude, elle essayait de se lever et d'aller au moins une heure ou deux à la guilde, mais présentement, Lucy voulait seulement que l'inconscience la gagne à nouveau. N'importe lequel de ses rêves serait plus salvateur que cette réalité écrasante. Il était hors de question qu'elle se rende à Fairy Tail aujourd'hui. Aller à la guilde se révélait de toute façon de plus en plus difficile, alors que chaque coin de ce bâtiment lui rappelait continuellement qu'Erza n'était plus là. Épuisée par les larmes, la constéllationniste se rendormit, les joues rougies et le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur.

 **oOo**

A la guilde, l'ambiance revenait doucement comme elle était avant. Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas vraiment perdre son charme et tout le monde se soutenait mutuellement dans cette terrible tragédie qui les touchait tous. Mais cela restait difficile de faire face. Perdre un membre de la guilde, c'était généralement quelque chose que les autres mages avaient du mal à digérer, encore plus lorsqu'il était question de Fairy Tail. C'était d'autant plus compliqué qu'Erza était une personne aimée de ses compagnons, malgré son caractère volcanique.

Assise à l'une des tables de la pièce principale, Ultear observait tranquillement les quelques mages qui s'aventuraient déjà dans l'antre de Fairy Tail à la recherche d'une quelconque mission. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Meldy assise en face d'elle. La jeune fille avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ultear soupira légèrement, baissant elle-même la tête vers sa boisson chaude. Elles avaient toutes les deux décidée de rester dans la guilde après être venues annoncer la mort d'Erza.

A la disparition de Gerald elles avaient déjà hésitées, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, mais avant de prendre une décision concrète, elles avaient voulues terminer leur grand projet et annihiler enfin toutes les guildes noires. Dans un sens, elles honoraient ainsi la mémoire de Gerald en continuant à œuvrer vers ce but. Cependant, la dernière organisation qu'elles avaient voulues démanteler était d'une plus grande envergure que les précédentes et elles avaient été obligées de demander de l'aide. La seule personne qu'Ultear et Meldy pouvait accepter dans leur rang n'avait été autre qu'Erza et si elle sut ce qui allait arriver, jamais la brune n'aurait embarquée la chevalière dans cette mission suicidaire. Et le fait que c'était pour elle que la rousse s'était sacrifiée faisait grandir le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Ultear avait appris à apprécier Erza. Elle avait toujours sut à quel point cette incandescente rouquine avait été le grand amour de Gerald, sans que ce dernier n'ose un jour quoique ce soit, préférant la laisser aimer quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait être entièrement libre. Même si le plus cher désir de cet homme avait toujours été de former un jour une famille avec Erza, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'une relation entre eux serait comme enchaîner la chevalière à ce passé terrible, qu'elle avait toujours cherché à fuir.

C'était un choix égoïste, parce qu'Erza n'avait jamais perdu espoir de retrouver un jour le Gerald qu'elle avait connue. Elle n'avait eu de cesse d'attendre un signe de sa part et finalement, le seul moment où elle avait eu des nouvelles de lui, ça avait été pour lui apprendre qu'il était plongé dans le coma sans aucune chance de se réveiller un jour. Erza avait alors dû subitement apprendre à vivre sans lui, tout en devant faire son deuil de lui, mais aussi de ce qu'il avait représenté pour elle auparavant, mais aussi ce qu'il aurait pu être pour elle dans l'avenir. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle avait été la seule à avoir le droit de choisir entre le laisser en vie, mais cérébralement mort, ou éteindre la lacrima qui ne faisait que gonfler ses poumons sans qu'aucun souffle de vie n'alimente son corps.

Ça avait été terrible pour la chevalière et il n'y avait que peu de personnes auprès de qui elle avait été se confier. Ultear, elle-même, ne détenait ces informations qu'uniquement grâce à Gray. Pendant ces trois mois ou chaque mage de Fairy Tail apprenait à faire son deuil, celui-ci avait eu besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Ultear, comme beaucoup, connaissait le lien qui unissait le mage de glace à la chevalière, et il n'avait pas été étonnant pour elle, qu'il ait eu besoin d'extérioriser les sentiments qui le rongeaient. En revanche, ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était l'animosité qu'il exprimait vis-à-vis de Lucy. Et Ultear désirait plus que tout arranger cette situation.

S'il y avait une chose sur quoi Erza s'était confiée à elle pendant ce long mois où elles avaient voyagé ensembles, c'était sa relation avec la constéllationniste. En connaissant l'opinion de Gerald sur l'avenir d'Erza, Ultear avait été ravie de voir que, malgré le choix égoïste qu'il avait fait, cela avait fonctionné. Il y avait eu quelqu'un qui était prêt à aimer plus que jamais la chevalière. Quelqu'un qui était prêt à lui donner l'affection qu'elle avait toujours méritée et un avenir stable et heureux, ce que Gerald n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir avec son âme torturée. Alors, en restant parmi les mages de Fairy Tail, s'il y avait bien une personne ainsi que ses sentiments qu'Ultear voulait protéger et préserver, c'était bien ceux de Lucy. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison, qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi personne n'avait encore révélé à la blonde cette vérité qui avait poussé Erza à partir seule et si brutalement pour une mission suicidaire.

Une présence s'installa à côté d'elle sur le banc, la sortant aussitôt de ses pensées, et attirant dans le même temps l'attention de Meldy. Elles rencontrèrent toutes les deux le regard noir et fatigué de Gray, qui venait de s'asseoir, une tasse de thé devant lui. Sa mine sombre semblait contagieuse en ce jour funeste où, trois mois piles auparavant, ils apprenaient la perte de leur amie. Finalement, un soupire sortit d'entre ses lèvres et elle porta son thé à sa bouche pour en avaler une gorgée.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il enfin, sa voix grave résonnant sinistrement à ses oreilles.

Meldy se leva enfin de sa chaise, coupant Ultear dans son élan alors qu'elle allait répondre. La jeune fille alla rejoindre Juvia un peu plus loin, cette dernière venant de passer les portes de la guilde. La brune esquissa un léger sourire, contente que sa petite protégée ait, elle aussi, trouvée des amies sur qui compter. Malgré son optimisme et sa gaité, Meldy restait quelqu'un de très sensible dont il fallait prendre soin.

\- Je vais bien, finit par répondre Ultear, reportant son attention sur Gray.

\- Et tes blessures ?

\- Polyussica m'a assuré qu'elles étaient toutes guéries. Je suis entièrement remise sur pied.

\- M'en voilà rassuré, répliqua Gray. Et Meldy, ça va ?

\- Gray… soupira Ultear, comprenant où voulait en venir le jeune homme, c'est difficile pour tout le monde aujourd'hui.

La brune fit vagabonder son regard dans la vaste salle, essayant de distinguer une chevelure dorée parmi toutes les têtes présentes, mais la seule qu'elle repéra, c'était celle de Luxus.

\- Et ça doit être encore plus difficile pour Lucy, ajouta-t-elle doucement, alors qu'elle ne voyait la constéllationniste nulle part.

Un léger grognement lui répondit la faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres aussi hostile envers elle, Gray ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas hostile, marmonna-t-il.

Ultear pencha la tête sur un côté, lui adressant un regard torve. Gray pinça les lèvres, puis finit par soupirer et soutenir sa tête à l'aide d'un de ses poings.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et que Lucy n'avait pas entièrement tord pour ne pas avoir écouté Erza, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui en vouloir quand même.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait rien changé, répliqua la brune. Lucy avait raison, Gray. Erza avait besoin de réfléchir et de prendre en considération le poids de son choix. C'est ce qu'elle a fait en nous rejoignant, Meldy et moi, pour nôtre mission.

\- Et il est évident que ça lui a beaucoup réussi de réfléchir, grogna le mage de glace.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Ultear en baissant la tête sur le fond de sa tasse.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, rétorqua Gray.

\- Ce n'est pas celle de Lucy non plus.

Le brun soupira de nouveau.

\- Elle souffre, Gray, ajouta Ultear. Elle souffre énormément.

\- Je sais, répondit-il.

\- Nous devons la soutenir. Erza aurait voulue qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-il. Sauf que peu importe qui lui parle, Lucy reste hermétiquement fermée. Même Natsu et Happy arrivent difficilement à la faire réagir.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer à ton tour, suggéra Ultear. Après tout, tu es celui qui... était le plus proche d'Erza. Peut-être... que ça serait une bonne idée aussi de lui dire la vérité.

\- Non ! répondit fermement le mage de glace.

\- Mais... Gray... elle a le droit de savoir.

\- Nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus. On ne pense pas que ça aiderait Lucy de connaître le choix d'Erza.

\- Au contraire, contra Ultear. Ça pourrait peut-être...

\- Non ! Coupa Gray. Nous devons attendre qu'elle se soit assez remise, après nous verrons.

Ultear soupira, fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle termina sa tasse de thé, son regard naviguant vaguement dans la vaste salle principale de Fairy Tail. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants au niveau du bar, observant distraitement Mirajane, Kana et Luxus qui discutaient tranquillement, arborant chacun un air sombre. Finalement, Gray se leva, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées. Il prenait le chemin pour quitter la guilde, surprenant Ultear.

\- Mais... Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle fortement, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention des autres sur eux. Tu viens juste d'arriver.

\- Je dois aller parler à Lucy, répondit-il d'un ton sûr.

\- Quoi ? Ça te prend comme ça ?

\- Tu avais raison, Ultear, cette situation à durée trop longtemps.

La brune referma la bouche, esquissant un léger sourire en coin. Gray se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin, mais elle le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Ne te montre pas trop dur avec elle, d'accord ?

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui répondre, pourtant, il s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers elle, la tête baissée vers le sol.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il dans le silence de la guilde. Erza me tuerait si jamais je la faisais pleurer. Je vais plutôt honorer sa mémoire... et essayer de lui redonner le sourire... même si c'est difficile.

Une certaine tension sembla parcourir les murs de Fairy Tail. Depuis le drame, personne n'osait prononcer le prénom de la chevalière, encore moins lorsque Gray, Natsu ou Lucy étaient présents. L'entendre du mage de glace sembla attrister encore un peu plus les autres membres de la guilde, mais en même temps, Ultear eut l'impression de discerner quelques sourires étiraient les lèvres des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ni elle ni Meldy ne portait pour l'instant la marque de Fairy Tail, cependant, la brune avait le sentiment que malgré ça, elles étaient toutes les deux unies à eux dans leur chagrin et qu'il leur était possible de les comprendre plus intimement.

Gray partit sans se retourner une fois de plus alors qu'Ultear restait prostrée sur sa chaise. C'est une main sur son épaule qui la ramena à la réalité, lui faisant lever les yeux. Elle rencontra aussitôt le doux regard de Wendy, ainsi que celui de Levy derrière elle. Malgré leur chagrin, ils faisaient tous en sorte de prendre soin d'elle et de Meldy. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ultear sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Étant enfant, elle avait vécu un enfer, finalement, elle avait, par la suite, perpétuée elle-même cet enfer en ravageant des villages entiers. Au bout du compte, Ultear avait eu le plus cher désir de se racheter pour ses fautes, mais même au sein de Crime Sorcière, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, ce qu'au fond, elle avait toujours espéré trouver après avoir été séparée d'Ul. En partageant leur peine avec elle et en la soutenant, elle avait à présent réellement conscience de ce que pouvait représenter une guilde. La douceur ainsi que la chaleur d'un foyer. Pendant ces trois mois, Ultear avait fait en sorte d'être là pour eux, après tout, elle était responsable de la mort d'Erza, mais elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était pas qu'à sens unique, eux aussi, étaient là pour elle, et c'était étrange, mais, alors que Wendy lui adressait un tendre et enfantin sourire, la brune eut le sentiment d'être rentrée à la maison, et qu'elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller.

Lorsque Wendy la serra dans ses petits bras tandis que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues, Ultear se promis de toujours faire honneur à Fairy Tail à l'avenir. Elle voulait enfin réellement faire partie de la guilde. Cette guilde dont avait fait partie la plus majestueuse des mages, qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour elle.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, Gray arpentait les rues de Magnolia, arborant un air quelque peu dépité. La veille, il avait enfin pris la bonne résolution d'enterrer cette rancœur inutile qu'il avait pour Lucy. Cependant, une fois arrivé à l'appartement de la blonde, il n'avait trouvé personne, ou bien cette dernière n'avait seulement pas voulue lui ouvrir, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant si ça avait été le cas.

Il avait jugé plus judicieux de ne pas insister. Dans un sens, il avait ses torts et le mieux était de ne pas la forcer à discuter quand il était si évident que la journée était mauvaise pour elle. Toutefois, il se sentait maintenant frustré. Les bras croisé sur son torse, Gray grimpa les marches et passa rapidement les portes ouvertes de la guilde, soupirant lourdement. Il fut accueilli par quelques salutation auxquels il répondit brièvement, avant que des voix ne l'interpelle sur un côté de la salle.

\- Allez Lucy, il faut que tu manges quelque chose ! incita gentiment Happy.

Gray repéra aussitôt les mèches blondes de la constéllationniste, qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite aux côtés de Natsu, ce dernier restant, pour une fois, silencieux. La disparition d'Erza avait changé quelque chose en lui. C'était différent du jour où il avait appris la mort de Lisanna. La douleur avait été aussi intense, cependant, Natsu avait su rester cet idiot immature qu'il avait toujours été. Mais avec Erza, c'était comme si, cette fois, ça avait réellement cassé quelque chose au fond de lui, et Gray avait l'étrange sentiment que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec ce que lui et la chevalière avait vécu à la Tour du Paradis. Ils en avaient eu que des échos, mais tout le monde savait que ce jour-là, Erza avait voulu se sacrifier et qu'il l'en avait empêché, la sauvant de justesse. Connaissant Natsu, qui passait dernièrement tout son temps à couver Lucy, il devait enfouir une colère et un chagrin encore plus grand que celui de n'importe qui, nourrit par les sentiments les plus désagréables qui soient : la culpabilité et l'impuissance.

\- Il a raison, tu sais, articula enfin le chasseur de dragon. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien avalée ?

\- Il faut plutôt que je trouve une mission, j'ai plus un sous en poche... Et de toute façon, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, répondit Lucy, son visage se tordant dans une grimace de dégoût.

Finalement la blonde les abandonna pour se diriger vers la panneau d'affichage sous les regards désapprobateurs de Natsu et de ceux qui les entouraient. Gray sentit l'inquiétude venir lui tordre les entrailles. Il inspira, trouvant que le moment était opportun pour engager la conversation. Ultear avait raison, ils devaient se soutenir. Il s'approcha tranquillement jusqu'à elle, se fichant des yeux qui se posaient sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Lucy sursauta violemment, ses grandes prunelles brunes se levant aussitôt vers lui. Ce n'était pas seulement de la surprise qui teintait son visage, mais du choc. Son teint était blafard, malade, son regard éteint. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux, signe qu'elle ne devait pas avoir un sommeil très réparateur. En trois mois elle semblait avoir perdu du poids... beaucoup trop pour sa petit taille. Elle se reprit assez vite, se détournant de lui pour fixer les nombreuses affiches de mission qui s'étalaient devant elles.

\- Je... Je cherche un travail, répondit-elle doucement.

Peu avant qu'Erza parte pour cette mission suicide, elle lui avait révélé beaucoup de chose, notamment les derniers événements qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucy, mais aussi le choix qu'elle avait enfin fait. Après ça, tout c'était enchaîné tellement vite. Gray n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se remettre du départ précipité d'Erza après de telles révélations, qu'il avait dû aussitôt faire le deuil de sa disparition. Il avouait avoir eu besoin d'un bouc émissaire. De quelqu'un sur qui rejeter sa colère et sa peine et Lucy avait été la personne idéale. Mais alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui à présent, Gray avait honte. Lucy n'était toujours au courant de rien, c'était mieux ainsi, et elle était encore moins responsable de la mort de celle qu'ils aimaient tous si profondément.

\- Tu sais, répliqua-t-il finalement, je pense que personne n'ose te le dire, mais tu as vraiment une mine affreuse.

Lucy fronça les sourcils et tourna brutalement la tête vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer vertement, avant qu'il ne la coupe dans son élan, éclaircissant le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu n'es pas en état pour aller en mission, Lucy.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix, marmonna cette dernière.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir en mission comme ça... même si Natsu vient avec toi, rétorqua Gray.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ?! pesta la blonde.

Gray porta son regard sur les diverses affiches, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et soupirant doucement.

\- Je suis désolé... sincèrement, fit-il. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Je n'avais aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

\- Si, souffla Lucy. Si tu avais raison. C'est ma faute.

\- Bien sûr que non ! contra fermement Gray.

\- J'aurai dû l'écouter, gémit-elle cependant.

\- Ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé, répondit-il. E... Elle avait... vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Le mieux à faire... c'est de continuer à avancer en gardant que les bons souvenirs. C'est ce qu'elle nous dirait de faire.

Lucy ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Après une seconde un reniflement lui parvint et Gray tourna la tête dans la direction de la blonde. Celle-ci le regardait, le visage mouillé par les larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, les lèvres pincées pour retenir les sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules. Le cœur de Gray se serra de douleur. Il était peut-être fier, mais il comprenait Lucy. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il craquait, à l'abri des murs de son appartement. Le brun l'attira à lui et l'enferma dans une étreinte aussi chaleureuse qu'écrasante, transmettant autant de réconfort que ça lui était possible.

\- Elle... Elle... me manque... plus encore... que le jour... précédent.

Elle sanglotait contre son torse, une main cachant son visage en plus alors que tout son corps tremblait.

\- Je sais, souffla doucement Gray. Elle me manque aussi... Elle nous manque à tous.

Lucy ne répondit pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses bras qu'il resserra autour d'elle. Il finit par relever la tête vers la salle, ses yeux tombant dans les nombreux regards posés sur eux. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Natsu, Mirajane, Kana et Wendy, ceux-ci esquissant un léger sourire, leurs yeux gorgés de larmes contenues.

\- Allez finit-il par dire après quelques minutes, je vais te payer un bon bol de soupe, ça va te faire du bien.

Un reniflement lui répondit, étirant ses lèvres en un petit sourire. Lucy acquiesça doucement et se laissa entraîner vers la table où se trouvaient toujours Natsu et Happy. Ces deux-là fixèrent Gray un long moment jusqu'à ce que le mage de glace ne s'agace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? grogna-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas si con quand tu veux, Gray, sourit largement Natsu.

\- Ouais ! ajouta Happy.

Le brun soupira, désespéré au fond du comportement de son meilleur ami. Il leva une main et commanda deux bols de soupes à Kinana, lorsque celle-ci s'avança jusqu'à sa table. Quand elle revint avec leur repas, il régnait un silence reposant entre eux. Lucy gardait la tête baissée, reniflant encore de temps en temps, mais les larmes avaient arrêtées de couler. Elle grimaça un peu à l'odeur de la soupe qui était déposée sous son nez, cependant, avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit, Gray la coupa dans son élan.

\- Allez, mange ! Tu dois reprendre des forces, ensuite, nous partirons tous ensembles en mission.

Lucy ne répliqua pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Toutefois, Il y avait dans l'air une tension pesante, chacun n'osant pas spécifier que, non justement, ils ne seraient pas tous ensemble... et que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Natsu commanda, à son tour, à manger pour lui et Happy, observant distraitement la vaste salle de la guilde. Il dévorait ses cuisses de poulets, constatant à quel point Fairy Tail était calme. Cependant, quelques minutes après cette pensées, une certaine agitation se fit autour d'eux, alors que le maître se dressait debout sur le comptoir, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Makarov semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans et des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il pensait sérieusement à donner son titre de maître.

\- Tiens... Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut le vieux ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Comme si je pouvais le savoir, marmonna Gray.

\- Juvia pense avoir une idée, fit la mage d'eau, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

Elle s'installa au côté de Gray, suivit par Meldy et Ultear. La brune s'assit à la place libre de l'autre côté de Lucy, adressant un léger sourire à la blonde. Mais avant qu'elle ne put préciser sa pensée, le maître s'exclama :

\- Vous savez que depuis que l'Alliance Baram n'est plus, toutes les guildes officielles sont plus unies que jamais. Il a été décidé dernièrement que, pour renforcer notre unification, nous organiserions chaque année le « Festival des guildes ». Il a été convenu que pour cette première année Fiore, et Fairy Tail par conséquent, auraient la chance d'accueillir un groupe de mages de chaque guilde pour renforcer nos liens.

Makarov fit une légère pause, semblant prendre le temps de réfléchir et de se reprendre. Finalement il soupira doucement avant de reprendre :

\- Dernièrement, nous vivons tous un terrible drame et les autres guildes ne l'ignorent pas. Dans un sens, ce choix a aussi été fait pour honorer... la mémoire de celle que nous chérissions tous. Je vous demanderez de vous montrer raisonnable et respectueux envers ça. Nous savons tous à quel point... elle aimait les festivals.

Pendant presque une minute, tous les mages baissèrent la tête, se recueillant, chacun ayant une pensée pour Erza. Tous ayant en tête un souvenir qui les reliait à la chevalière. Et s'il y avait encore de la tristesse et de la douleur qui transparaissaient sur leur visage, certain arrivèrent à esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Le Festival des guildes aura lieu le mois prochain. Soyez près à tous les accueillir pendant environ deux semaines.

Il n'y eut pas d'effusion de joie, à peine quelques acquiescements. Quelques-uns pensaient que c'était une bonne idée, d'autres doutaient qu'ils soient réellement prêts à accueillir autant de monde et encore moins à faire la fête ou à honorer la mémoire de leur amie disparue. Le calme était revenu dans la guilde, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, c'est la voix de Lucy qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Tremblotante de sanglots qui la terrassaient à longueur de temps.

\- Elle aurait adorée cette idée. Elle serait déjà en train de s'enflammer, n'est-ce pas, Natsu... Gray ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant, mettant une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux, un large sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

\- J'achèterai... un fraisier... pour l'occasion, renifla-t-elle.

\- Nous aussi ! répliquèrent-t-ils ensembles.

\- Ouais ! s'écria Happy, joyeux. On pourra prendre du poisson aussi ?

Une agréable chamaillerie se déclencha à la table, comme il y en avait plus eut depuis des mois. Des sourires confiants étirèrent les lèvres des autres mages. Même si ce n'était pas encore gagné, il y avait toujours de l'espoir à Fairy Tail. Peut-être qu'au final, ce festival leur serait bénéfique à tous.

 **oOo**

 **Note : Voilà la suite. J'essaie quelque part de garder l'esprit de Fairy Tail... Je n'ai pas un scenario profond... C'est une petite histoire d'amour et ça me fait du bien d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi banal. Oui, parce que j'ai conscience du peu d'originalité ahaha... Prochain chapitre : Le festival des guildes...**

 **Je suis blasée… Je viens de me rendre compte qu'a la publication, le site à complètement transformé la moitié de mes phrases pour les rendre complètement incompréhensibles… Je re-publie, j'espère que cette fois, ça paraîtra mieux…**


	3. Troisième partie

**Troisième partie**

 **Un mois plus tard**

Une folle effervescence régnait dans tout Magnolia. Le Festival des Guildes débutait enfin et la plupart des équipes qui les représentaient avait investi la ville. Pour l'instant chacun des groupes formait des clans, n'osant pas encore s'approcher de ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. En revanche, les équipes de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth et même Quattro Cerberos avaient pratiquement assiégés Fairy Tail tellement ils y passaient plus de temps qu'à leur hôtel.

Chaque équipe n'avait fait aucun commentaire face à l'ambiance morose qui laissait une certaine tension planer au sein de la guilde suite au drame qu'ils vivaient tous. Ils s'étaient seulement regardés, agissant comme eux. Ils avaient très vite remarqués que personne ne prononçait le prénom de la chevalière, certainement parce que cela était tabou, encore trop sensible et tous savaient que ça risquait d'être le cas pendant longtemps.

Cependant, tous essayaient de donner le change, souriant sans qu'aucune joie communicative, comme c'était le cas avant, ne s'en fasse ressentir. Les équipes des différentes guildes alliées suivaient quand même, comprenant la difficulté que ça devait être pour Fairy Tail. Sting et Rogue avaient été quelque peu surpris du regard éteint qu'arboraient respectivement Natsu et Gajeel, malgré que tous les deux continuaient leurs chamailleries continuelles. Ichiya était venu seul et tenait compagnie à Jura et Makarov au bar. Kagura et Miliana étaient venues toutes les deux, profondément touchées, elles aussi, par la tragédie que vivait Fairy Tail. Après tout, Erza était comme une sœur pour chacune d'elles. Elles avaient rejoint naturellement Wendy, Natsu, Happy et Grey, les seules autres personnes qui étaient les plus proches de la chevalière. A leur plus grande surprise, Minerva s'était jointe à elles, prenant place à la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis. La mage de Sabertooth fit naviguer son regard sur la salle, détaillant la mage d'eau, Juvia ainsi que la grande brune qui entourait Grey, avant de finalement froncer les sourcils.

\- Lucy n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et, peut-être aussi un peu inquiète.

Natsu, Wendy, Happy et Grey se regardèrent, aucun ne prenant la parole. Après une seconde, c'est Natsu qui se racla la gorge sous les regards de Sting et de Rogue. Gajeel, lui, préféra faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas et partit rejoindre Levy un peu plus loin.

\- Elle tenait à... à aller... acheter quelque chose de spécial... en son honneur.

Une certaine tension les enveloppa sans que chacun ne sache quoi faire pour l'atténuer. Finalement, après ce qui semblait une éternité de silence, Lyon et Rufus rejoignirent instinctivement Grey à leur table, toutefois le regard de l'argenté s'arrêta sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de son frère. Il se stoppa dans son approche, distinguant enfin le visage de la brune.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le blond, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Grey, mais aussi des autres personnes présentes autour de lui.

\- Non, répondit Lyon, désolé.

\- C'est Ultear qui ta perturbé ? demanda Grey.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la brune qui restait silencieuse.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, ajouta-t-il.

\- Me dire quoi ? demanda le second mage de glace, fronçant les sourcils.

Il vint s'installer en face de son frère, se frayant une place entre Kagura et Minerva et ayant du mal à détacher son regard d'Ultear. Celle-ci pinçait les lèvres, elle-même ne sachant toujours pas comment se comporter lorsqu'il était question du passé de mère. Avec Grey c'était différent. Elle avait une affection inébranlable et surtout incommensurable pour le brun. Lyon, c'était autre chose. Elle connaissait l'histoire qui lui était rattaché, ayant eu le temps de beaucoup discuter avec Grey, mais en dehors de l'avoir aperçu une fois, lorsqu'elle avait voulu retrouver sa mère, jamais elle ne s'était réellement préoccupée de l'autre disciple qu'elle avait pu avoir.

\- Tu veux lui dire, ou je m'en charge ? interrogea Grey, ramenant l'attention sur le moment présent.

Ultear secoua légèrement la tête, hésitante, avant de finalement se redresser sur son siège. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua Rufus qui venait d'appuyer sa hanche contre le rebord de la table, lui aussi attentif à ce qui allait être révélé, bien que cela ne soit plus un secret honteux depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ul... était ma mère, avoua-t-elle enfin dans un léger souffle.

Lyon écarquilla les yeux, surpris, restant prostré une seconde avant de faire naviguer son regard de la brune au brun, cherchant certainement à savoir si c'était une plaisanterie.

\- Mais... Je croyais que... l'argenté s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Que j'étais morte ? Je sais, termina Ultear pour lui.

\- Mais alors... Comment ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, répondit-elle. Et je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter maintenant.

Lyon acquiesça, bien que la curiosité lui rongeait maintenant les entrailles. A la place il se tourna vers Grey, Juvia, Natsu et Wendy.

\- Bon... Sinon, comment allez-vous ?

Un soupir fatigué lui répondit de la part de son frère. La plus part des regards se firent lointain alors que la mage d'eau se contentait de baisser la tête.

\- Juvia va aller rejoindre Meldy, finit par dire cette dernière.

\- Attend, fit Lyon.

Il voulut l'arrêter dans son élan mais la jeune femme venait déjà se lever pour partir.

\- Laisse-là, le stoppa Grey. C'est difficile pour elle... Avec Er...

Grey referma aussitôt la bouche, serrant le poing sur la table comme si une brutale douleur venait de le transpercer. Ultear posa sa main contre son bras, lui adressant un coup d'œil aussi réconfortant que possible.

\- Toutes les deux... Elles étaient très proches et Juvia a toujours été extrêmement sensible au fond, fit doucement Wendy, sa voix chargée de tristesse.

\- Je comprends, souffla Lyon.

Finalement un lourd silence se fit autour de la table, la même pensée traversant leurs esprits à tous. Est-ce qu'au final faire ce festival chez Fairy Tail était une bonne idée ? Il était évident qu'aucun n'avait réellement l'envie de voir du monde et encore moins de faire la fête. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à ce qu'ils puissent tous être présent pour cette guilde qui avait fait, un jour, quelque chose pour eux. C'était un peu comme une marque de gratitude, mais pas seulement. L'étreinte que donna Kagura à Wendy pour la soutenir était bien plus chaleureuse et profonde pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de simple reconnaissance. Même Minerva, qui était plus réputé pour son caractère distant et calme essayait de redonner le sourire à la jeune fille.

Malgré une ambiance un peu morose, il y avait une certaine chaleur au sein du bâtiment. Tout le monde discutait entre eux. Un peu plus loin, Kana et Bacchus avaient même partageaient plusieurs choppe de vin qui traînaient sur leur table. A leur côté, Kinana était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de les faire ralentir la cadence avant qu'à eux deux ils ne dévalisent les réserves d'alcool de la guilde. Luxus s'était joint Ichiya et Jura tandis que Mirajane, Lisanna et Evergreen tempéraient Elfman qui voulait organiser un concours de boisson avec Kana et Bacchus. Il était plus que certain que le seul homme de la fratrie Strauss ne tiendrait même pas après deux verres.

Au fil des heures des mages d'autres guildes avaient fini par oser se joindre à eux, essayant de faire connaissant. Certains, qui partageaient la même magie, s'étaient très vite déridés pour échanger sur leurs diverses expériences. Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, c'est la voix de Mirajane qui attira l'attention de la plupart des mages présents.

\- Tiens, Lucy... te voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle gentiment.

Toutefois, sa légère gaieté fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage décomposé et ravagé par les larmes et le chagrin de la blonde. Cette dernière portait un large plateau sur lequel reposait un gâteau visiblement explosé et immangeable. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent une à une alors que mes têtes se tournaient dans leur direction. Mirajane lança un coup d'œil vers Natsu et Grey, ceux-ci réagissant aussitôt en les rejoignant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lucy ? demanda Natsu.

Le brun s'empara du gâteau abîmé et le posa sur la première table à proximité avant d'inciter la blonde à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? redemanda Grey.

La constéllationniste releva les yeux sur eux, détaillant toutes les têtes qui lui faisaient face, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme si le son ne voulait pas sortir. Tous les mages se regardèrent, confus. Luxus abandonna Jura et Ichiya, se rapprochant de l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Les deux autres mages le suivirent, accompagné du Maître. Le petit fils de Makarov poussa les curieux, captant les regards de dragons jumeaux, ainsi que celui de Minerva, de Kagura et de Miliana qui avaient suivi Natsu et Grey. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant Lucy, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Aussitôt les prunelles noisette se fixèrent dans les siennes et enfin, la voix de Lucy traversa ses lèvres. Un souffle ténu qui lui en coupa presque le souffle ainsi que celui de ses camarades.

\- Je l'ai vue.

Grey fronça les sourcils, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Natsu et Mirajane avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Lucy.

\- Tu as vu qui, Lucy ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je... J'ai... J'ai vu... Erza.

Une vague de choc et d'incompréhension passa sur tous les mages présents, chacun se regardant. Cependant, Mirajane s'approcha à son tour, prenant la place de Grey, celui-ci étant plus que chamboulé par la révélation.

\- Lucy... Elle... Erza est morte.

\- Je l'ai vu ! contra-t-elle plus fermement, donnant plus de force encore à sa révélation précédente.

\- Lorsque j'ai cru que Lisanna était morte... moi aussi je la voyais partout...

\- Non ! coupa la blonde. Je l'ai vraiment vu... Elle... Elle était aussi proche que tu l'est maintenant.

 **oOo**

 **Quelques heures auparavant**

Comme tous les jours bien qu'elle essayait de reprendre doucement le cours de sa vie, Lucy eut du mal à sortir de son appartement. Ça faisait environ trois jours que le Festival des Guildes avait commencé, et bien qu'elle était dans un sens contente de pouvoir revoir le peu d'amis qu'elle s'était faite dans les autres guildes, elle avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait que la vie continuait de tourner alors qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu.

Cependant, en milieu d'après-midi, elle s'était souvenue avoir passé une commande auprès du pâtissier de la ville. Avec Natsu et Grey, ils avaient chacun décidé d'apporter un énorme fraisier à la guilde en l'honneur du souvenir d'Erza. Les garçons avaient partagé le leur les deux jours précédents et c'était maintenant à son tour. Soupirant dans son appartement trop silencieux, Lucy se fit violence pour se donner assez de courage et sortir dehors malgré le fait qu'aujourd'hui cela soit un très mauvais jour.

C'était ainsi depuis plus quatre mois. Elle passait par des phases de haut et de bas, un instant aussi joyeuse que ça puisse lui être possible, et l'instant suivant, déprimée au point de ne pas pouvoir quitter le lit. Quelque part au fond d'elle, Lucy n'était même pas fatiguée de cette situation, elle était seulement trop anéantie pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'aller mieux. Elle donnait le change, continuait à vivre, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et parce que personne à Fairy Tail ne la laisserait sombrer, mais elle était absente et elle n'était pas certaine de réussir un jour à remonter cette pente glissante.

Toutefois, le fait d'avoir acheté ce fraisier et savoir qu'il l'attendait à la pâtisserie, lui donna un peu l'impression d'être attachée à Erza. Jamais la chevalière n'accepterait que Lucy laisse moisir son gâteau préféré et puis, après tout, elle l'avait fait faire en son honneur. Elle se devait d'aller le récupérer, c'était plus précieux que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

C'est donc l'esprit un peu ailleurs, les gestes, précis, ordonnés, mais lents que Lucy s'habilla et quitta son appartement. Elle gagna l'agitation de la rue principale de Magnolia perdue dans ses pensées, le cœur lourd alors qu'elle passait la porte du pâtissier. La petite clochette à l'entrée teinta pour annoncer son arrivée et elle n'esquissa qu'un maigre sourire qui ne convainquit, ni le gérant ni la vendeuse. Elle régla la note qu'elle devait, s'emparant ensuite de l'énorme plateau sur lequel reposait un magnifique fraisier au nuance de crème fouettée et de rouge écarlate. La femme qui s'occupait de la caisse l'aida en lui ouvrant la porte, et Lucy se retrouva dehors plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Elle emprunta tranquillement la rue qui menait à sa guilde, prêtant à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait tellement elle était fascinée par le gâteau qu'elle portait. Cependant elle fut très vite ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle fut violemment percutée et renversée au sol, le plateau lui échappant des mains avant de s'écraser par terre sous ses yeux écarquillés. L'agitation de la rue se fit soudainement moins bruyante, remplacée par des chuchotements qui l'interpellèrent à peine, alors qu'elle gardait son regard fixé sur la pâtisserie, à présent complètement fichue. La seconde qui suivie, c'est une voix qui la tira de sa rêverie et qui fit brutalement bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! J'étais pressée et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je ne voulais pas vous rentez dedans.

Tout sembla se figer autour de Lucy qui releva lentement la tête, la tournant presque au ralentie vers la personne qui l'avait percuté. Cette voix, ces intonations, à la fois légèrement rauque et douce, féminine, jamais elle ne pourrait les avoir oublié. Elle en rêvait toutes les nuits, et à chaque fois, c'était accompagné d'un visage fin, blanc et altier, parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseurs sous une longue et épaisse crinière de feu.

Son souffle se coupa et elle eut un mal fou à inspirer lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard brun et chaud, qu'elle était certaine de connaître intimement. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme qui arborait un sourire doux, gêné, et si son esprit ne lui hurlait pas actuellement qu'Erza était morte et que c'était impossible, Lucy jurerais d'avoir en face d'elle la femme qu'elle aimait éperdument. Le même visage opalin, le même petit nez aquilin au-dessus de cette même paire de lèvres qu'elle avait embrassé plusieurs fois. Et surtout, dans toute sa vie, Lucy n'avait croisé qu'une seule personne avec des mèches aussi folle et de cette magnifique couleur écarlate, à la fois si unique et ensorcelante.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, au point de résonner dans ses côtes et d'en devenir douloureux. Lucy inspira, cherchant son souffle manquant tandis que les larmes lui montaient soudainement aux yeux. L'autre jeune femme dû s'en rendre compte car elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Quelque chose sembla se briser à l'intérieur de la blonde. C'était Erza. Tout chez cette femme ressemblait à la chevalière en dehors du fait que Lucy ne ressentait aucune magie émanait d'elle. Normalement, même les humains dégageaient habituellement quelque chose, mais cette rouquine, rien. C'était comme si tout à l'intérieur d'elle était éteint. Une coquille vide. Puis cette impression disparue aussitôt lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix chaude chatouillant ses oreilles.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre gâteau. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous causer de tords...

\- C'est... C'est pas grave, souffla à peine Lucy.

Elle n'était même pas certaine que le son de sa voix soit parvenu jusqu'à la rousse. Pourtant, celle-ci pinça doucement les lèvres, essayant d'arranger le plateau du fraisier.

\- Je crains qu'il soit immangeable. Je... Je peux vous en payer un autre si vous voulez ? Après tout, c'est ma faute.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la boule dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. A la place elle secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, son regard ne quittant pas le visage de cette mystérieuse femme qui ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Elle repoussa derrière son oreille ses épaisses et très longues boucles rousses qu'elle avait rassemblé en une négligente tresse qui ne retenait, au final, pas grande chose de sa tignasse. La jeune femme fronça de nouveau les sourcils alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, les yeux bloqués sur elle.

\- Bon... Je... Je dois y aller. Je suis encore désolée.

Finalement la rousse se redressa et cela fit sursauter Lucy qui la suivit dans son élan.

\- Attends... Er... commença-t-elle à s'exclamer, avant de s'arrêter sous les yeux surpris de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Erza était morte. Ultear et Meldy en avaient été témoins. Pour elles, vu la puissance du coup et le fait que le corps de la chevalière avait été emporté, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ait pu survivre. La fille de Ul et sa disciple avaient passé trois jours à longer le lac et la rivière en contrebas de la falaise où avait eu lieu l'accident. Elles n'avaient rien trouvé. Aucune trace de lambeaux de vêtements, de sang et encore moins de corps à déplorer. Le peu de chose qui aurait pu rester d'Erza avait été balayés. Elle avait tout simplement disparue, ne laissant derrière elle que de la tristesse et des souvenirs. Mais alors, qui était cette jeune femme ?

Une voix au loin se fit entendre sans que Lucy n'y prête attention. Cependant, cela eut l'air d'attirer celle de la rousse qui se tourna vers la source.

\- Je vous aurez bien tenue compagnie un peu plus longtemps, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Encore une fois... désolée.

Lucy ne sut pas quoi répondre, et elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car la rousse ajouta.

\- j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir avant que je ne reparte.

Après ces mots, la jeune femme ne laissa derrière elle que la vision de ses cheveux écarlate qui voletaient au vent dans son dos, alors qu'elle se précipitait pour rejoindre quelqu'un au loin, ainsi qu'une douce flagrance fleuries, qu'elle était certaine de reconnaître.

 **oOo**

Après avoir raconté ce qui lui était arrivée, Lucy referma la bouche, reprenant doucement son souffle. Elle fit naviguer son regard sur les personnes autour d'elle. Kana semblait perturbée, le nez au fond de sa choppe de vin, une main de Bacchus posé sur son épaule comme pour la soutenir. Lisanna, Levy, Juvia et Wendy semblaient choquées. Luxus soutenait Mirajane qui ne savait pas quoi dire suite à cette révélation. Ultear serrait Meldy contre elle pendant que Grey cachait son visage derrière l'une de ses mains. Quant à Natsu, Lucy avait l'impression de voir, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, un million d'émotions traverser son visage. Finalement, elle reprit sa respiration et ajouta :

\- Je vous assure que c'était Erza... Je... Elle ne m'a pas reconnue et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était elle. Cette femme ne lui ressemblait pas seulement... Elle... elle était identique.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sûre de ça, répondit gentiment Grey en s'approchant de nouveau.

\- Quoi ? souffla la blonde.

\- Ultear et Meldy... Elles sont certaines...

\- Elles n'ont retrouvées aucun corps, Grey ! coupa Lucy.

\- Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ce coup, intervint doucement la fille de Ul.

\- Et tu l'as dit toi-même, Lucy, ajouta Mirajane, cette femme n'avait aucune magie en elle.

\- Non, j'ai dit que tout chez elle semblait éteint.

\- Si c'était Erza... elle serait revenue à Fairy Tail, intervint Natsu d'un ton absent, détaché, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle serait rentrée à la maison.

Le chasseur de dragon se détourna ensuite de la foule et traversa la salle, quittant la guilde sous le regard des autres mages. Lucy baissa la tête, soudainement fatiguée. Une large et chaude main se posa sur son épaule et releva la tête pour rencontrer les deux prunelles noires de Grey.

\- Viens, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton appartement.

Lucy acquiesça se relevant doucement. Le brun passa un bras autour d'elle et la blonde se serra instinctivement contre lui, recherchant un peu de sa chaleur réconfortante. Finalement elle regagna sa chambre sans en avoir vraiment conscience, l'esprit envahit par le souvenir de cette mystérieuse rousse qui l'avait percuté un peu plus tôt. Cette journée qui avait mal commencé ce termina de la même façon et le vague espoir qui l'avait étreint l'espace d'une seconde venait de l'anéantir une deuxième fois. Grey ne fit pas cas de son silence, ni même de son état amorphe, s'occupant gentiment d'elle. Il lui prépara un maigre repas et la mit au lit avant d'embrasser tendrement son front. Lucy s'endormit rapidement, à peine consciente du brun qui resta auprès d'elle toute la nuit.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillé la tête lourde et l'esprit embrumé. Lucy avait eu besoin d'un moment avant de remettre ses idées en places, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur les murs de sa chambre. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Grey, ce dernier lui ayant même préparé un petit déjeuner léger. Elle avait bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison, le poussant à partir, mais le mage de glace était resté impassible, lui déclarant qu'aujourd'hui il ne la laisserait pas seule.

D'après lui, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Lucy avait besoin d'une présence auprès d'elle, au moins pour éviter de sombrer dans une déprime si profonde qu'elle en viendrait à avoir des hallucinations. Et pour être honnête, alors qu'elle était assise au bar de la guilde, s'étant faite traînée par le brun, elle commençait sérieusement à douter de sa propre santé mentale. Elle et Grey avaient traversés la ville sans même croiser de nouveau cette mystérieuse rousse, plombant dans le même temps le moral du brun qui, au fond, avait eu le bref espoir que les dires de Lucy soient vrais.

Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas inventé cette jeune femme, mais même s'il y avait une forte ressemblance avec Erza, il était impossible que ça soit elle. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Le nez au-dessus d'une tasse de thé, Lucy renifla doucement.

\- Ça va Lucy ? demanda Mirajane de derrière le comptoir.

\- Hum... bougonna la blonde. Je suis désolée pour hier... Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la réconforta gentiment l'aînée des Strauss.

Lucy lui adressa un petit sourire avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Mirajane s'occupa de nettoyer son bar aidée de Kinana, cette dernière l'abandonnant de temps en temps pour aller servir quelques clients. Les portes arrière de la guilde étaient largement ouvertes sur le jardin, laissant entrer et sortir de nombreux mages. A l'étage ils étaient plusieurs à s'être regroupés, apparemment pour jouer au billard. Ils parlaient forts et riaient mettant, sans le vouloir, de l'ambiance entre les murs de Fairy Tail. Tout le monde essayait de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Le cœur de Lucy se serra. Elle aussi elle devait le faire, du moins, assez pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde.

Elle laissa son regard naviguer dans la vaste salle, esquissant un sourire lorsqu'elle tomba sur Grey, qui se faisait visiblement harceler par Juvia. La mage d'eau reprenait aussi doucement du poil de la bête. C'est le bruit fracassant d'un verre qui explosa au sol qui la fit sursauter. Lucy, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes, tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers Mirajane, découvrant cette dernière arborer un air d'effrois. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que son teint venait de pâlir un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Cette réaction poussa les mages à tourner leur tête de l'autre côté, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait choquer la si imperturbable Mirajane. Lucy faillit en renverser sa tasse de thé. A quelques mètres d'elle à peine, entre les murs même de Fairy Tail, se tenait cette mystérieuse rousse qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Habillée d'un collant, d'une jupe courte écossaise, d'un petit pull noir et d'une paire de bottes, elle tournait sur elle-même, semblant un peu perdue et émerveillée par le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se préoccupait à peine de tous les regards qui étaient posés sur elle, fronçant et haussant plutôt les sourcils à intervalle régulier.

Aucun mage présent ne savait comment réagir, se contentant de l'observer, à leur tour les yeux écarquillés d'effrois et de stupeur. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Lucy, mais celle-ci s'en formalisa à peine alors que son cœur se serrait de peine en constatant que cette belle rouquine ne semblait pas reconnaître sa propre maison et famille. Si elle était bien Erza, comment cela pouvait être possible ? Finalement, le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur elle et c'est à cet instant que Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains chargées par d'un énorme plateau. Un sourire aux lèvres elle s'avança jusqu'à la constéllationniste, qui resta figée sur son siège, jetant seulement un rapide coup d'œil à Mirajane ainsi qu'à Grey, qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

Luxus et le Maître se trouvaient à l'étage, prostrés l'un comme l'autre sans parvenir à détacher leurs yeux de cette femme. Wendy, Levy, Juvia, mais aussi Ultear et Meldy retenaient leur souffle, croyant certainement à peine à ce qu'elles voyaient. Après une seconde, c'est la voix de la rousse qui sembla ramener brutalement la vie dans la guilde, alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir sur le siège aux côtés de Lucy, se délestant de la charge qu'elle portait.

\- Eh bien... C'est drôlement silencieux ici... commenta-t-elle, un brin amusée. C'est moi qui viens de jeter ce froid ? Je suis vraiment... désolée... Je ne voulais pas déranger.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! répliqua rapidement Mirajane, qui venait de se rapprocher, attirée comme un aimant.

L'aînée des Strauss laissa planer un court silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent, l'une dubitative, l'autre curieuse, les yeux brillant d'espoir. Finalement, la rousse haussa les épaules, poussant vers Lucy le plateau qu'elle avait préalablement dans les mains.

\- Tu n'as pas été vraiment facile à retrouver, fit-elle, d'un ton léger. Heureusement... j'avais remarqué ta marque sur ta main.

L'agitation recommença dans la guilde, les conversations reprenant, mais d'un ton plus calme que précédemment. Cependant, cela fut suffisant pour Lucy, cette dernière retrouvant une certaine contenance. Elle se redressa sur son siège, acceptant avec un sourire la nouvelle tasse de thé que posa Mirajane devant elle, ainsi que devant sa mystérieuse inconnue. Lucy découvrit enfin ce que la rousse avait apporté avec elle, la faisant hausser les sourcils de surprise.

\- Oh... Tu... souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, coupa l'autre jeune femme. Ça me gênait profondément de t'avoir bousculé de la sorte et d'être partie si précipitamment... Tu avais l'air de tenir beaucoup à ce gâteau, alors... dès que j'ai pu me sauver, je suis allée à cette pâtisserie en commander un nouveau. D'ailleurs... J'ai cru que le pauvre gérant allait faire une syncope. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de moi, ni à reprendre sa respiration.

Cela arracha un léger rire à Lucy, qui, étrangement, se sentait devenir doucement de plus en plus légère. Est-ce que cette femme pouvait être Erza ? Elle se posait toujours la question, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir chacun des mages qui essayaient de déceler une once de magie chez cette femme qui leur indiquerait qu'elle était bien leur amie disparue. Du coin de l'œil, Lucy remarqua même Jura et Ichiya, tous les deux s'étant rapprochés, sans qu'elle ne décèle quoique ce soit sur leur visage.

\- Bon... reprit la rousse sous le silence de la blonde. Je suppose que j'ai fait ma BA de la journée. Je dois y aller.

\- Vraiment ? répondit aussitôt Lucy.

Peut-être un peu trop rapidement car la jeune femme haussa un sourcil, à la fois curieux et surpris. L'espace d'une infime seconde, Lucy en eut le souffle coupé tellement cette réaction était semblable à celle d'Erza, et elle ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer. Mirajane en renversa une choppe de vin et ça devait avoir eu exactement le même effet sur Grey, Wendy ou Juvia, qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Dans un petit coin de son esprit, la blonde fut soulagée que Natsu et Happy ne soient pas présents. Elle n'était pas certaine que ces deux-là auraient été capable de faire preuve d'autant de retenue comparé à leurs compagnons.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester, mais... il me semble évident que ma présence te gêne... Et pas qu'à toi en fait... répondit enfin la rousse, jetant un vague coup d'œil sur les personnes autour d'elle et ramenant Lucy à la réalité. De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Et puis, cette fois, je vais vraiment avoir droit aux coups de balai que me promet ma grand-mère quand je disparais trop longtemps, si je ne rentre pas avant qu'elle soit revenue.

\- Ta grand-mère ? fit Lucy.

\- Oui, c'est avec elle que je suis venue. Nous ne portons pas de marque, mais elle est la guérisseuse d'une petite guilde au Nord du pays.

\- Au Nord du pays... ? souffla Lucy.

Sans le vouloir, la blonde lança un coup d'œil vers Ultear, qui se trouvait à une table d'elle. Cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés et acquiesça discrètement, comme pour affirmer la pensée qu'elles venaient certainement d'avoir toutes les deux.

\- Hum hum... répliqua la rousse, tirant la blonde de ses pensées. Je me dois de l'aider. La plupart du temps, je me contente surtout de porter ses affaires, préparer les repas ou laver le linge.

\- Et elle te maltraite ? questionna la blonde.

\- Non...

Toutefois, une légère grimace tordit les lèvres de la rousse.

\- Bon... J'ai quand même eu droit à un sacré coup de bâton pour avoir disparue pendant trois heures hier, grommela-t-elle, portant une main à son crâne.

Elle repoussa négligemment l'épaisseur de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille. A cet instant précis, les yeux de Lucy se fixèrent sur le côté du visage qui venait de lui être dévoilé. Elle inspira aussi discrètement que possible, resserrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé.

\- Si elle n'était pas aussi vieille, je lui aurais fait ravaler son dentier, poursuivit-elle sans remarquer l'arrêter que venait de faire la constéllationniste. Quelle idée d'être aussi violente, franchement !

La rousse tourna finalement la tête vers, se rendant enfin compte du regard braqué sur elle et sur son visage. Une rougeur étonnante colora légèrement les joues de la rousse qui remit ses cheveux contre sa joue.

\- Désolée... marmonna-t-elle.

Lucy ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, levant à la place une main pour repousser, à son tour, les mèches écarlates derrière l'oreille, dévoilant de nouveau cette surface de peau qui avait attiré son regard. La rousse portait les stigmates d'une longue et large cicatrice. Partant de la tempe, longeant l'oreille, celle-ci s'étendant visiblement jusque dans le cou et peut-être même plus bas encore, cela étant caché par le pull qu'elle portait.

\- C'est... Une vilaine cicatrice, commenta Lucy doucement.

\- Oui, répondit la rousse, repoussant gentiment la main de la blonde pour la camoufler de nouveau.

\- Comment... Est-ce arrivé ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, penchant légèrement la tête sur un côté.

\- Je te trouve bien curieuse tout à coup, répondit-elle, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Pardon, rétorqua la constéllationniste. C'est juste qu'une telle blessure... Ça a dû être terrible.

\- Eh bien... Peut-être que je te raconterais cela une prochaine fois, sourit la rousse.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? incita Lucy.

\- Non, je dois vraiment filer, je suis désolée. Grand-mère doit déjà avoir fini la réunion qu'elle avait avec les autres guérisseurs, et si elle ne me trouve pas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

\- Bon... très bien, se résigna la blonde.

\- Profite du gâteau en attendant, ajouta la rousse, en se levant de son siège.

Lucy la suivit des yeux, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette femme s'éloigner d'elle. En sa présence, la blonde se sentait mieux, plus légère.

\- Tu aurais pu en manger un morceau avec moi, répliqua Lucy.

\- Garde m'en une part à l'occasion, sourit la rousse.

Finalement elle se détourna, prenant le chemin pour quitter la guilde.

\- Attend ! s'exclama la constéllationniste.

La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, se fichant des regards à peine discrets posés sur elle.

\- Je... Je ne connais même pas ton... ton prénom, ajouta Lucy.

\- Oh !

La rousse se pinça la lèvre inférieure et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, tendant une main.

\- Sara... Je m'appelle Sara.

Au fond d'elle, la blonde avait au moins espéré que cette mystérieuse femme se prénomme Erza, mais non. C'était comme si toute l'existence de la chevalière avait complètement disparue, alors que se tenait devant elle une femme qui ne faisait pas que lui ressembler. C'était aussi déprimant que douloureux. Lucy regarda brièvement la main que Sara tendait dans sa direction, avant de replonger ensuite son regard dans celui, brun, de la rousse.

\- Et moi... c'est Lucy, répondit-elle gentiment.

Elle scella cette rencontre en prenant délicatement les doigts froid entre les siens. A cet instant, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, mais Lucy n'aurait su dire si cela provenait d'elle ou de Sara. Une certaine chaleur sembla se dégager de leurs mains jointes, comme elles étaient connectées. Comme si elles se reconnaissaient. Levant les yeux sur le visage de Sara, Lucy remarquait que cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés, un air confus peignant ses traits. Elle aussi elle ressentait cet échange jusqu'au plus profond d'elle, cependant, elle sembla en être... effrayée. Sara dégageait rapidement sa main, s'excusant avant de se détourner et partir à toutes jambes.

Lucy restait debout, la main à moitié tendue, le souffle court avant que quelqu'un ne l'incite à se rasseoir sur la chaise derrière elle. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle en était certaine, Sara était Erza et pendant ce bref échange, c'était sa magie, endormie au plus profond d'elle-même, qui s'était manifestée à elle, reconnaissant la sienne, avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Toutefois, cela avait été fort... Trop fort.

Elle capta le regard de Mirajane ainsi que celui de Grey, aussi confus l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est Erza, j'en suis certaine, finit-elle par lâcher, essoufflée.

Ichiya, suivit de près par Jura, s'approcha d'elle.

\- Et tu as raison, répondit le mage des parfums.

Les regards de Lucy, Mirajane et Grey se tournèrent vers lui, ainsi que celui des autres mages autour d'eux.

\- Je reconnaîtrais le parfum si unique de ma chère Erza, même si celui-ci est altéré, ajouta-t-il, précisant de cette façon sa pensée.

\- Altéré ? interrogea l'aînée des Strauss.

\- Je crois qu'il est question de sa magie, intervint Jura.

\- Elle a comme... disparue, c'est ça ? demanda doucement Lucy. C'est ce dont je parlais hier.

\- Endormie, rectifia Makarov, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Luxus.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne semble se souvenir de rien ?

Un lourd silence les enveloppa, chacun réfléchissant à la question.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre, finit par lâcher Grey. On dirait vraiment une personne différente. Elle a l'air persuadé d'être cette Sara.

\- Cela pourrait très bien être dû aussi à son accident. Il a l'air de lui avoir laissé de sérieuses séquelles, répondit doucement Juvia.

\- Nous devrions peut-être parler à cette Grand-mère ? suggéra Mirajane.

\- Si c'est une guérisseuse, je vais m'arranger avec Polyussica pour qu'elle organise une nouvelle réunion ici, à la guilde, proposa Makarov.

\- Mais… Pour la mémoire d'Erza, intervint Lucy… Que faisons-nous ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un sors, Wendy, qui pourrais aider ? demanda Ultear en se rapprochant.

La mage céleste ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle finit par pincer les lèvres, à la fois triste et désolée.

\- Sur le moment, j'aurais peut-être pu la soigner à temps et empêcher l'amnésie, mais maintenant… Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire. Si elle peut recouvrir ses souvenirs, alors Erza va devoir accomplir ce travail sur elle-même toute seule.

Un lourd silence s'installa, rendant Wendy encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, ajouta-t-elle après un instant, d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, réconforta gentiment Grey. Si seulement on avait su plus tôt qu'elle était toujours vivante.

\- C'est notre faute, souffla Meldy.

Elle et Ultear échangèrent un regard avant qu'elles ne baissent toutes les deux la tête.

\- Ce n'est la faute à personne ! contra fermement Makarov.

\- Vous l'avez cherché pendant trois jours, sans rien trouver, ajouta Mirajane. Aucun de nous ne vous en veut.

La plupart des mages présents acquiescèrent, avant que la voix de Luxus ne résonne.

\- Ce qui serait pas mal... C'est surtout éviter que Natsu la voie tant qu'elle n'a pas recouvrée la mémoire. Cet idiot pourrait faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose en ne sachant pas ce contenir.

\- Ou il pourrait l'aider, contra Grey.

\- Tout dépendra si ce crétin arrivera à ne pas faire de vague en sa présence, répliqua le petit fils du Maître.

\- Je lui parlerais, fit Lucy d'un ton assuré. Mais… Il faut qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Erza doit rentrer à la maison. Peut-être… pourrions-nous solliciter sa mémoire ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Wendy. Sa magie à eut l'air de vouloir répondre à la tienne… ça pourrait jouer un rôle sur son amnésie.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour retrouver notre Erza, répondit gentiment Makarov. Sa place est ici.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile, fit cependant Mirajane.

\- Oui, grommela Grey, elle a toujours été bornée.

C'est sur cette parole du mage de glace qu'un nouveau silence ce fit autour d'eux. Il avait raison, Erza était butée. Elle était sûre d'elle et fonceuse, pas du genre à douter sur son existence. Si elle était persuadée d'être la petite fille de cette Grand-mère, malgré l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas, ils allaient avoir du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Et plus compliqué encore, comment lui faire recouvrir la mémoire ?

\- Nous allons mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté pour qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs.

\- Et si tu veux mon avis, le plus vite serait le mieux, acquiesça Jura.

\- Pourquoi ça ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as dû le sentir, toi aussi, Makarov, répondit-il de son ton calme habituel, se tournant légèrement vers le Maître de Fairy Tail.

\- Oui... La magie d'Erza a toujours été puissante et explosive. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle qu'elle soit ainsi endormie si profondément dans son corps. Elle cherche, d'ailleurs, déjà à sortir.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester à elle et à ce moment-là... si elle est persuadée de n'être qu'une simple humaine, elle pourrait se sentir dépassée.

\- On parle d'Erza, là, pouffa Grey, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois, elle ne se sent jamais dépassée par les événements.

Cela tira un sourire à Lucy qui laissa son regard glisser vers les grandes portes ouvertes de la guilde, revoyant encore la silhouette de son Erza amnésique s'échapper de son contact. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, son estomac se contractant. Une certaine chaleur avait pris naissance dans son ventre, une émotion palpitante qui n'était plus seulement dû à la douleur. C'était celle de l'espoir, de l'impatience... et même de la joie alors qu'elle avait encore l'impression de pouvoir sentir les doigts de la rousse serrés autour des siens. Sa chaleur et sa magie cherchant à entrer en résonance avec elle, et c'était bon, réconfortant. Erza avait peut-être oublié qui elle était, mais sa magie, elle, s'en souvenait. Au fond de la chevalière, il restait quelque chose qui la rattachait à Lucy, qui la pousserait et l'aiderait à ce qu'elles se retrouvent.

La blonde détourna son regard pour le poser sur le fraisier sur le comptoir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle retrouvait un semblant de vie. Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

\- Si nous dégustions ce gâteau ? fit-elle, doucement. En l'honneur du retour prochain d'Erza.

De larges sourires lui répondit et Mirajane ôta la protection qui recouvrait la pâtisserie, tandis que Grey lui tendait déjà un couteau qu'il venait de créer avec sa glace. Finalement, le Festival des Guildes allait s'avérer probablement plus joyeux qu'il n'avait commencé.

 **oOo**

 **Voila la suite... Qui c'est faite attendre, je sais. Désolée. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Hum... J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant et j'avais besoin de réfléchir, pour savoir où j'allais. Quand même, il me faut bien un scénar même s'il est léger haha... La suite, dans deux semaines, je dirais. En attendant, vous voilà avec un "début" d'explication. A la prochaine.**


	4. Quatrième partie

**Quatrième partie**

Suite à cette surprenante journée, Fairy Tail sembla avoir pratiquement retrouvé toute la joie de vivre qui avait, un jour, été la marque de fabrique de la guilde. A la surprise de toute la ville, qui avait vu les mages se renfermer sur eux-mêmes après la perte d'un de leur membre les plus populaire et respecté, avait remarqué que tout semblait avoir changé depuis ces deux derniers jours.

Ça faisait des mois que la plupart se terraient dans la guilde, sauf quelques rares courageux qui effectuaient toujours des missions, prouvant aux villes et villages alentours que Fairy Tail n'avait pas encore sombré. Mais pour les habitants de Magnolia, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne soit le cas, pourtant, ce soir-là, il y a deux jours, il s'était passé quelque chose que la guilde n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines : les mages de Fairy Tail avaient fait la fête. Un tapage infernal avait explosé dans tout le quartier et pendant plusieurs heures ce soir-là, Magnolia avait retrouvé espoir.

Le lendemain, les équipes les plus prestigieuses s'étaient reformées, écumant les rues comme si elles étaient à la recherche de quelque chose de spécial, et personne n'avait ignoré les mines joyeuses aux regards brillants, qui remplaçaient celles sombres des mois précédents. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir repris goût à la vie, les sourires et les rires éclairant à nouveau leurs visages.

Ce que faisait la plupart des mages de Fairy Tail n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. La plupart avait investi les rues de la ville, se mélangeant aux nombreux autres sorciers, cherchant dans la mélasse grouillante de Magnolia une chevelure écarlate. Ils avaient tous décidés de garder discrètement un œil sur cette Sara de peur de la perdre de vue, et plus ils l'observaient de loin, plus il paraissait évident aux yeux des mages de Fairy Tail, que cette grande rousse était leur amie. Cependant, par précaution, aucun n'avait pris l'initiative de l'approcher. Cette dernière était entrée seulement en contact avec Lucy, et d'après Makarov, il était risqué que soudainement une horde d'étrangers se jette sur elle. Chaque équipe se relayait et pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention, Sara ayant parue plus d'une fois suspicieuse, Kagura et Minerva avaient décidé de les aider.

Mais ça faisait presque trois heures que tous les mages qui se chargeaient de la surveiller avaient perdu sa trace. La petite sœur de Simon et la femme la plus puissante de Sabertooth arpentaient les rues de Magnolia lorsqu'elles la repérèrent enfin. Debout au milieu du parc de la ville, elle était immobile, semblant aussi raide et inanimée qu'une statue, perdue. Kagura et Minerva se regardèrent un instant, envoyant un message télépathique à Warren pour que celui-ci informe les autres mages qu'ils n'avaient plus à la chercher, avant de descendre les marches de la place, s'approchant tranquillement de la jeune femme.

Sara semblait à peine se rendre compte de leur présence, et si c'était le cas, elle le cachait alors plutôt bien. Elle fixait d'un regard vide l'immense arbre centenaire qui surplombait presque tout le parc sans prêter la moindre attention à la vie autour d'elle. Les deux brunes ne savaient pas réellement comment agir, hésitant à se manifester de peur que leurs gestes soient considérés comme étant étrange. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas supposées la connaître. Arrivées à sa hauteur, les deux femmes purent voir de leurs propres yeux la cicatrice qui longeait le visage opalin de la rousse, chacune se demandant comment il avait pu être possible qu'Erza survive à une telle blessure. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait dû douter des capacités de la chevalière, de cette guerrière qui avait été capable de les combattre, l'une après l'autre, malgré des plaies et des fractures qui auraient terrassés plus d'un mage.

Finalement, c'est Kagura qui perdit patience la première et qui fit un pas supplémentaire vers Sara, posant délicatement une main sur l'avant-bras de cette dernière. Cela fut suffisant pour faire cligner les yeux de la rouquine. Celle-ci tourna enfin la tête dans leur direction, Un éclair de surprise traversant son visage, vite remplacé par une lueur de confusion. Les yeux bruns se posèrent alternativement sur Kagura et Minerva, avant d'observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait, semblant avoir du mal à rassembler ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda gentiment la petite sœur de Simon.

\- Qu'... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? souffla Sara.

Kagura échangea un coup d'œil avec Minerva. La mage de Sabertooth fronça les sourcils, faisant un pas de plus à son tour, entrant entièrement dans le champ de vision de la rousse.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu faisais ? interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Sara secoua légèrement la tête, plissant les yeux comme pour chercher profondément dans sa mémoire.

\- Je... J'avais très mal à la tête, comme souvent, alors je suis allée m'allonger pour dormir un peu... Comment j'ai atterri ici ?

\- Tu as dû faire... une crise de somnambulisme, suggéra Kagura. C'est la première fois que ça arrive ?

\- Oui. Je... je ne suis pas somnambule. Ma grand-mère s'en serait rendu compte si c'était le cas.

Une fois de plus, les deux brunes échangèrent un coup d'œil. Effectivement, cette grand-mère aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Mais ça paraissait improbable que ce genre de chose ne se soit jamais produit avant. Et si c'était le cas, alors cette vieille femme l'avait caché à Sara. Maintenant, resté à savoir pour qu'elle raison elle aurait agis ainsi.

\- Je... je vais rentrer à l'auberge, ajouta finalement Sara, après un instant de silence.

Sans leur adresser un regard supplémentaire, la rousse leur tourna le dos et s'en alla lentement, à la fois confuse et curieuse.

\- Attends ! Tu... commenças Kagura, voulant l'empêcher de partir si vite.

Cependant, Minerva l'arrêta, posant une main sur l'un de ses bras et Sara, qui s'était vaguement tournée vers elle, continua son chemin comme si de rien était.

\- Mais... on aurait pu...

\- Non, coupa la mage de Sabertooth. Nous ne pouvons pas trop insister sans risquer de paraîtres suspectes.

\- Mais ces absences ne sont pas normales. Ça pourrait être dangereux !

\- Et nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant, insista Minerva. Je te rappelle que... même si c'est Erza, elle ne se souvient pas de nous. Cela modifie sa façon de penser, son caractère et même son comportement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer trop présentes, envahissantes, elle pourrait trouver ça bizarre et mal réagir.

\- Alors, que faisons-nous ? On attend un miracle ?

Minerva soupira, tournant son regard dans la direction qu'avait prise Sara en partant. La jeune femme n'était déjà plus en vue, et la brune de Sabertooth sentit son estomac se nouer légèrement d'inquiétude. Au fil des mois et des combats elle avait appris à connaître Erza, et surtout à l'apprécier. Malgré le fait que Minerva avait retrouvé des liens plus sains dans sa propre guilde, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier ses camarades féminines comme des amies, alors qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir réussi à trouver cela auprès de la chevalière. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort d'Erza, elle avait su ce qu'était le chagrin. Pour la première fois elle s'était sentie réellement mal à l'idée d'avoir perdue pour toujours la seule personne qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'amie. Cette complicité qu'elles avaient réussi à tisser toutes les deux, était unique à ses yeux. Autrefois, la rousse l'avait sauvé, aujourd'hui elle espérait pouvoir lui retourner cette faveur.

\- Nous allons retourner à Fairy Tail et leur parler de ces absences, finit-elle par répondre. Peut-être qu'en expliquant ce qui arrive à Erza à Polyussica, nous pourrons mieux l'aider.

\- Peut-être qu'elle devrait plutôt l'ausculter, proposa Kagura.

\- Sans que cela paraisse suspect ? Sa fameuse grand-mère est supposée être une guérisseuse, elle aussi, rappela Minerva.

\- Le Maître Makarov a suggéré d'organiser une réunion de guérisseurs à Fairy Tail... Nous pourrions nous servir de ce prétexte là...

La brune de Sabertooth acquiesça, réfléchissant déjà à la suite des événements. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, elle préféra ne pas le mentionner, ni même y penser et suivit Kagura, quittant le parc pour rejoindre Fairy Tail.

 **oOo**

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville en compagnie de sa grand-mère, dans le but de participer à cet échange entre guildes, mais Sara avait bien du mal à en être enjouée. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, ne laissant dans son esprit qu'un immense trou noir, aussi terrifiant qu'angoissant. Dans sa tête il n'y avait que du vide, même pas une image floue qui pourrait l'aider, un son, une couleur ou encore une odeur, rien que le néant. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de croire, sur parole, ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère. Pour Sara, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle doute des paroles de la vieille femme.

Six mois auparavant, elle avait été victime d'un terrible accident. Hilda, sa grand-mère, l'avait retrouvé de justesse. Elle l'avait ensuite ramenée dans leur petite chaumière et avait pris soin d'elle. Cependant, Sara n'en était pas sortie indemne. En dehors de la terrible cicatrice qui s'étendait de sa tempe à son épaule, elle avait eu des os brisés, certains à plusieurs endroits. Elle était restée plongée dans un coma magique pendant près d'un mois, et une fois réveillée, elle n'avait pu bouger pendant un mois supplémentaire. Ça avait été horrible. Sara s'était sentie anéantie, démunie, faible et infirme, incapable de réaliser le moindre effort sans une assistance constante.

Outre ce profond sentiment d'invalidité qui la faisait se sentir inutile, Sara s'était très vite aperçue qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, ou de qui elle était. Son esprit était un vaste trou noir que rien n'arrivait à combler. Tout ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui, c'était Hilda qui le lui avait raconté. D'après ses dires, elle était orpheline de parents et Hilda l'avait recueilli alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Elle était devenue la petite fille d'une guérisseuse de guilde, pas très connue, mais compétente et demandée par les siens. Toutefois, Sara n'avait vu personne en plus de six mois de convalescence. Rien en dehors des murs de leur petite maison, et après la douleur qui l'avait assailli, l'obligeant à rester clouée au lit, s'il y avait un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté, c'était celui d'avoir l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle avait de l'affection et de la reconnaissance envers Hilda, mais sans ses souvenirs, c'était comme faire face à une étrangère et au fond d'elle, Sara se doutait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Finalement, après des semaines de soins et d'attention, elle avait fini par se remettre. Sara avait enfin pu se lever, faisant, de nouveau, connaissance avec ce corps qui était le sien. Réapprenant à marcher, à bouger, malgré les douleurs et tiraillements qui contractaient ses muscles les faisant, par moment, tellement trembler qu'elle pouvait à peine poser le pied par terre. Ça avait été difficile pour Sara. Il avait fallu qu'elle se familiarise de nouveau avec tout ce qui l'entourait, mais aussi avec ses habitudes et son histoire. Cependant, Hilda avait bien pu lui raconter toutes les histoires dont elle se souvenait, pas une seule fois Sara n'avait eu le sentiment de faire partie de ce passé commun qu'elles avaient, normalement, partagé. Elle avait essayé de se rassurer, se convainquant qu'au bout d'un moment, elle finirait par se sentir mieux. Que cette désagréable impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde disparaîtrait et qu'elle finirait par se sentir à l'aise dans cette chaumière austère, mais pourtant chaleureuse, auprès de cette grand-mère sévère, dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

Sara passait des heures à forcer son esprit, cherchant continuellement quelque chose à quoi se rattacher, qui enlèverait ce poids, qui pesait sur sa poitrine, comme si elle oubliait un élément important. Mais peu importe ses efforts, rien n'ôtait ce sentiment oppressant de malaise. A la place, de fortes migraines firent leur apparition, certaines si forte qu'elles la clouaient au lit des journées entières. A d'autre moment, Sara se rendit compte qu'elle perdait complètement la notion du temps. Des absences qui pouvaient parfois durer plusieurs heures, avant qu'elle sorte de cet étrange état léthargique, inconsciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. A de nombreuses reprises, elle avait disparu pendant des après-midi entières, sans savoir comment et pourquoi, revenant confuse auprès d'Hilda qui, plus les jours passés, plus elle l'accueillait froidement, sévèrement. Ce comportement rendait la jeune femme confuse, la faisant se sentir encore plus coupable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sara ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour améliorer la situation et, elle avait fini par se dire qu'accepter ce qui se passait, était certainement la meilleure solution à ce qu'elle vivait. Elle s'était faite une raison et elle devait s'en contenter si elle voulait, un jour, pouvoir avancer à son tour. Hilda lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'elle aurait quitté ce monde, ça serait à elle de reprendre le flambeau en tant que guérisseuse de la guilde du Nord. Cependant, malgré tout l'investissement qu'avait pu mettre Sara pour être à la hauteur, elle avait dû se faire un raison, là aussi. Jamais elle n'aurait les capacités nécessaires pour soigner. Cette constatation rendait Hilda plus sombre, comme si elle désespérait de retrouver la petite fille qu'elle avait auprès d'elle avant cet accident. Son amnésie avait ruiné toute sa vie, la rendant insignifiante aux yeux de sa grand-mère.

Finalement, quelques jours auparavant, Hilda lui avait annoncé qu'elles allaient se rendre dans la ville de Magnolia pour rencontrer les autres guérisseurs de guilde. Peut-être qu'ainsi, cela permettrait à Sara d'en apprendre plus et de se familiariser, de nouveau, avec son ancienne vie. Cela avait à peine réjouit la jeune femme qui, au fond, avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver, un jour, ses souvenirs. Elle s'était contentée de suivre sa grand-mère n'ayant, de toute façon, pas le choix. Mais Sara ne s'était pas attendue à ressentir, pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Sans se sentir réellement à sa place, elle avait eu l'impression d'être à l'aise. Quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivée dès l'instant où elle était sortie de son coma magique.

Les migraines et les absences s'étaient faites plus nombreuses, ces dernières sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Deux jours auparavant elle avait repris conscience devant la rivière de Magnolia, perdue et déboussolée. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de comment elle y était arrivée, ayant pourtant, au plus profond d'elle, le sentiment de connaître le lieu. Elle avait disparu trois heures avant de retourner à la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec sa grand-mère. Celle-ci l'avait accueilli avec un coup de bâton, la prenant par surprise, alors qu'elle lui hurlait dans les oreilles des réprimandes, toutes plus virulentes les unes que les autres, certaines même qui n'avait aucun sens. Sara était restée silencieuse, préférant se contenter d'écouter les reproches d'Hilda, sans parvenir toutefois à oublier cette étrange impression de se trouver enfin là où elle devait être.

Ce sentiment pris un peu plus de proportion lorsque le lendemain, elle percuta de plein fouet cette petite blonde qui, il fallait le dire, ne regardait absolument pas où elle allait, son attention tournée entièrement vers le gâteau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Sara était partie rapidement, ne souhaitant pas faire, de nouveau, face au mécontentement d'Hilda mais, alors qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre jeune femme, elle n'avait pu ignorer cet éclair qui avait traversé son échine, hérissant les cheveux de sa nuque, avant que l'étincelle n'aille se loger dans son estomac. C'était comme si, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, avait cherché à se manifester, répondant à la présence de cette étrange blondinette. Confuse, Sara avait pris la fuite, avant d'être intriguée par ce que cette étrangère lui avait fait ressentir.

C'est pourquoi elle avait commandé un gâteau et avait cherché à la retrouver, espérant, au plus profond d'elle, éprouver, de nouveau, ces sentiments confus. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'un simple contact entre elles ne fasse bondir son ventre. Sara en avait eu le souffle coupé. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Ça avait été assez fort pour la laisser pantelante, confuse, avant que la peur ne remplace cet étrange sentiment. Ce n'était pas normal et pour elle, qui était encore novice avec tout ce qui l'entourait, avait préféré prendre la fuite. Sara avait quitté la guilde de Fairy Tail à toutes jambes, la tête lui tournant encore lorsqu'elle arriva à sa chambre d'hôtel.

Finalement elle resta enfermée pendant les deux jours suivant, les tempes battant d'une douleur désagréable. C'était comme si quelque chose, au fond d'elle, cherchait à se manifester, mais ça semblait trop fou pour Sara. Elle s'était faite une raison sur son avenir et elle devait tenir ses résolutions. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver ses souvenirs. Son unique but était d'essayer de rendre sa grand-mère fière d'elle en réapprenant les rudiments du métier de guérisseuse.

\- Es-tu prête ? fit soudainement Hilda, sortant de la salle de bain.

Sa grand-mère tourna à peine le tête dans sa direction, son ton sévère tordant désagréablement son cœur. C'était ainsi depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et Sara ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour améliorer la situation. Elle fronça les sourcils, se redressant légèrement de sa position assise.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Polyussica a organisé une nouvelle réunion de guérisseurs à Fairy Tail, répondit Hilda. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais quand je te parle ? J'ai dû te le répéter cinq fois ces deux derniers jours.

Sara baissa la tête au son de reproche dans la voix de la vieille femme. Sans y prêter attention, sa belle posture droite, qu'elle avait à peine conscience d'avoir pris, s'évanouit aussitôt, ses épaules et son dos se voûtant pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même dans le but évident de se protéger des paroles désagréables de sa grand-mère.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Sara.

\- Tu es toujours désolée, marmonna Hilda en se détournant de sa petite fille.

La jeune femme la regarda évoluer lentement dans la pièce, rassemblant dans un petit cabas en osier les sachets de plantes, les ustensiles ainsi que les livres dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Sara avait l'impression d'être invisible et l'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si Hilda avait un peu d'affection pour elle, ou si elle était seulement l'idée rassurante d'avoir une héritière pour transmettre son savoir. La jeune rousse finit par baisser la tête sur ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses, une boule obstruant sa gorge. Malgré le sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait au fond d'elle et les étranges absences qui lui rendaient la vie impossible, pour la première fois ces deux derniers jours, elle s'était sentie… bien. Cependant, Hilda venait de faire disparaître tout ça en un claquement de doigt.

\- Allez ! Nous devons y aller maintenant, sinon nous allons finir par être en retard, déclara Hilda en se redressant.

La vieille femme vérifia une dernière fois des yeux le contenu de son sac, avant de relever le nez vers sa petite fille. Sara acquiesça doucement, préférant éviter de répondre. La seule et unique chose à faire qui était le mieux pour elle, c'était de se taire et de suivre sa grand-mère sans poser de questions. Elle se leva et emboita le pas d'Hilda, quittant toutes les deux leur chambre à l'auberge. La traversé de Magnolia se fit dans un profond silence, celui-ci seulement comblé par le bruit qui régnait dans les rues bondées.

A l'approche de la guilde, Sara sentit son estomac bondir tandis qu'une drôle d'impression naissait dans le creux de sa poitrine. C'était à la fois étouffant, réconfortant et déroutant. Dès le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux juste après son accident, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça et elle avait du mal à savoir si c'était encourageant ou non. Jusqu'à présent, les émotions qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette ville étaient contradictoires. Comme si elle était fortement liée à cet endroit, dégageant une impression de sécurité et de joie, mais aussi de chagrin. Pour Sara, c'était complètement fou. Il était impossible qu'elle ou son passé est quelque chose à voir avec Magnolia, cependant, elle put difficilement ignorer cette boule d'angoisse et de chaleur qui vint se loger dans le creux de sa poitrine lorsque les portes de Fairy Tail se dessinèrent devant elle.

Des picotements traversèrent son corps, et quelque part au fond d'elle, la jeune femme avait encore l'impression de sentir la douceur de la main de cette petite blonde, qui avait tendrement enserrée ses doigts. Sara en était encore chamboulée. Ce simple contact avait semblé… réveiller quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui l'avait effrayé. Elle grimpa le large escalier en pierre, suivant sa grand-mère qui passa ensuite l'encadrement en bois des lourdes portes de la guilde.

Comme pour la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré cet établissement, Sara se sentit étrange. Son regard se porta, de nouveau, autour d'elle, ses yeux détaillant tables, murs et piliers ainsi que les fanions et les mages présents, tous portant fièrement la marque de Fairy Tail. De nouveau, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il n'y ait une raison spéciale, alors qu'elle remarquait les yeux qui se posaient, sans discrétion, sur sa personne. Etrangement, elle crut déceler comme une lueur d'espoir qui teintait leurs prunelles, faisant naître un malaise au fond d'elle. Finalement, c'est la voix d'Hilda qui la tira de ses pensées, la ramenant brutalement à sa désagréable réalité.

\- Reste ici, je vais rejoindre les autres guérisseurs pour la réunion.

Sara fronça légèrement les sourcils, suivant le regard de sa grand-mère au fond de la vaste salle. A l'entrée d'un couloir, qui devait certainement donner sur l'infirmerie et l'entrepôt dans lequel étaient stockées les ressources de la guilde, se trouvait un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes environs. Tous portaient l'habit du guérisseur, certains ayant même revêtus de larges capes brodées de l'écusson de la guilde pour laquelle ils travaillaient.

\- Ne veux-tu pas plutôt… que je t'accompagne ? finit-elle par demander doucement.

\- Non ! répondit un peur durement Hilda. Je préfère que tu restes ici.

\- Mais enfin, grand-mère… si je dois, un jour, te succéder, ne vaux-t-il pas mieux que…

\- Sara ! coupa la vieille femme. Fait ce que je te dis et ne discute pas.

La rouquine pinça les lèvres, faisant un léger pas en arrière. Elle acquiesça distraitement, ignorant autant que possible le sentiment de rejet que lui faisait constamment ressentir sa grand-mère. A la place d'insister, elle s'assit sur l'un des bas à la table la plus proche d'elle, regardant Hilda s'éloigner lentement vers le groupe de guérisseurs.

Les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur celles-ci, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. L'impression de ne pas être à sa place revint soudainement. Elle inspira un grand coup, fermant les yeux pour retrouver une certaine contenance, puis les rouvris sur son environnement. Les regards posés sur elle étaient un peu moins nombreux, mais toujours effectués de façons régulières et pesantes. Juste en face d'elle, séparée uniquement par une table, elle plongea dans deux prunelles émeraude surmontées d'une étrange tignasse rose, qui semblaient luire d'un sentiment étouffant. L'insistance avec laquelle cet homme la regardait la mit mal à l'aise, pourtant, son regard fit naître quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle. C'était l'impression de déjà-vu, comme si elle le connaissait alors qu'elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

Quelqu'un mis un coup à l'homme, l'obligeant à la lâcher des yeux. Ce mouvement attira l'attention de Sara, qui tomba aussitôt sur la silhouette d'une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans. Elle avait un petit visage rond de poupée au milieu duquel brillaient deux orbes marron qui se posèrent brièvement sur elle. L'adolescente lui adressa un léger sourire désolé avant de se détourner. Pendant une seconde, Sara crut qu'elle fuyait son regard, puis elle haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait réellement aucune raison pour que sa présence fasse naître une telle tension, elle ne connaissait personnes dans cette guilde. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle pensa tout de même à la jolie blonde, qu'elle avait vue deux jours plus tôt. Lucy. _Etait-elle ici aujourd'hui ? pensa Sara._

Instinctivement, son regard se porta vers le comptoir du bar à la recherche d'une longue chevelure doré, qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir reconnaître. Etrangement, elle avait envie de la revoir, mais, peu importe qu'elle parcourt des yeux la vaste salle de Fairy Tail, la jeune femme semblait absente. Etrangement, Sara en fut déçue, puis un éclat étincelant attira ses yeux un peu plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur un côté. Là, sur un côté de la pièce, en évidence sans pour autant qu'elle ne l'est remarquée jusqu'à présent, se tenant sur un piédestal en pierre finement ciselée, se trouvait une longue épée.

La lame en acier brilla d'une lueur attirante et cela réveilla quelque chose en elle. Sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Sara se leva et s'approcha lentement de l'épée. Elle se sentait appelée, son corps et son être tout entier entrant en résonnance avec cette arme, comme si elles étaient… connectées. Elle chantait une mélodie attrayante qui la poussait vers elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sara eut le sentiment d'être à la bonne place. Cette attraction comblait quelque chose au fond d'elle. Un trou béant qui faisait partit intégrante de la personne qu'elle était.

En un rien de temps, Sara fut assez proche pour que ses yeux détaillent mieux l'épée. Une longue lame en acier partiellement recouverte d'une bandelette blanche, taillée en pointe et affutée, tellement que c'était visible à l'œil nu. Une poignée de la largeur de la lame, d'un noir profond, au bout duquel pendait une courte chaine en or à laquelle était accrochée deux petites billes d'un rouge écarlate. Un sentiment de familiarité lui saisit le ventre lorsque ses yeux parcoururent lentement l'arme. Une chaleur l'envahit, amicale. Elle la submergea sans qu'elle ne s'en sente gênée, pourtant, c'était fort, puissant et ça ne demandait qu'à sortir. Mais ça paraissait normal, naturel et Sara n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni d'elle-même, ni des mages présents autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et l'épée et cette dernière continuait de l'appeler, comme si elle avait sa propre conscience.

Le bout de ses doigts la picota, avant que cela ne s'étende le long de ses bras et n'envahisse entièrement son corps. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis pris un rythme effréné, cognant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il sembla se répercuter dans ses côtes. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Sara leva une main, l'envie irrépressible d'attraper la poignée de cette épée la dévorant de l'intérieur. Un léger choc électrique saisit le bout de ses doigts. Il se répéta, plus fort, s'infiltrant dans sa main. C'était à la fois douloureux et accueillant. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, frôlant la poignée.

\- SARA !

Le cri d'Hilda la réveilla de sa transe, la propulsant brutalement dans la réalité. Un vacarme assourdissant explosa autour d'elle, la faisant se retourner vers la vaste salle. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua la raison qui avait poussé sa grand-mère à hurler son prénom. Tables et chaises étaient en suspension dans les airs, venant ensuite s'écraser violemment sur le sol, le bois éclatant en morceaux sous l'impact. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous un mal de tête lancinant. Elle était essoufflée, une fatigue accablante tombant sur ses épaules. Au fond d'elle, Sara avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher quelque chose d'essentiel, vitale, et elle jeta un vague coup d'œil, confuse, à l'épée qui reposait toujours sagement sur son piédestal.

Elle avait complètement perdue la notion du temps, comme lorsqu'elle avait ses absences et qu'elle se réveillait sans savoir où elle se trouvait. Cependant, cette fois, c'était différent. Les mages présents la regardaient tous avec surprise, comme si c'était elle qui était responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais c'était impossible, elle n'avait aucune magie en elle. Elle n'était qu'une humaine normale, banale. Sa vie était limpide, sans risque et surprise, lisse, et cela lui convenait.

La douleur dans sa tête s'intensifia soudainement, tout son être semblant réagir défavorablement à cette dernière pensée. Son crâne sembla se déchirer en deux et elle porta la paume d'une de ses mains à son front. Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et, Sara eut à peine le temps de les sentir ployer sous son poids qu'elle s'effondrait, la douleur la consumant de l'intérieur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle, inconsciente des bras qui l'avaient rattrapé avant que sa tête ne percute violemment le sol. Une chaleur étouffante monta en elle, semblant ramper à l'intérieur de son corps, léchant le dessous de sa peau avant de venir se loger dans le creux de sa poitrine pour y faire son nid. Elle grossit, cherchant à sortir, à se manifester de nouveau et Sara prit peur. Elle était soudainement terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se cacher au plus profond d'elle.

Elle essaya de la repousser, de l'enfermer de nouveau, plus fermement. La douleur était partout, irradiant chacun de ses muscles et tendons, la paralysant presque sur place. Finalement, elle perdit la bataille et l'inconscience la gagna, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se demander vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

 **oOo**

 **Note :** Eh non... Je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas disparue de la circulation haha...Je suis terriblement désolée du temps considérable que j'ai mis, mais le mois de décembre... vous savez ce que c'est. En attendant voilà le nouveau chapitre et sachez que je n'abandonne pas. Ça met seulement un peu de temps à arriver. J'espère que cette suite vous a plus et je vais essayer de finir le chapitre 5 plus rapidement.


	5. Cinquième partie

**Note :** Si je vous présente mes plus plates excuses… est-ce que vous me pardonnerez pour ma longue absence ? Non, plus sérieuse… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part que je me suis laissée submerger… Ensuite, j'ai eu une grosse panne sèche sur le déroulement de cette histoire. A la base, ça devait être une fic simple, sans prise de tête, sauf que j'avais rien pour poursuivre qui tienne la route et du coup… page blanche. Bref… dernièrement j'ai eu les idées plus claires et j'ai pu y réfléchir, ce qui me permet de reprendre.

Je vais avoir un rythme lent, parce que je compte essayer d'alterner entre « Rentre à la maison, Titania ! » et « Passé secret » qui sont sur deux fandoms très différents bien que le thème « drame » soit à l'ordre du jour pour les deux haha ! Et aussi bosser sur mon roman, mais voilà, je ne vous oublis pas. J'espère donc que cette suite vous plaira et que vous continuerez à prendre plaisir à suivre cette fic.

 **Charlie :** Il me semble que je n'avais pas pris le temps de répondre à ton commentaire la fois précédente, donc je vais le faire maintenant. J'adore Fairy Tail, je suis une grande fane et l'ambiance me fait toujours frissonner, surtout lorsqu'il est question d'Erza, mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu un côté plus sombre et adulte parce que c'est fou le potentiel que ça a de cette façon. Je suis ravie donc que tu aimes l'ambiance que j'ai instaurée. J'adore transmettre les émotions, comme toi, je trouve ça très important pour un auteur. Au plaisir de te revoir si tu continues l'aventure.

 **Une Otaku :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée, une fois de plus que la suite arrive si tardivement. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire le chapitre 5, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

 **oOo**

 **Cinquième partie**

Son corps était lourd… si lourd qu'elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la surface moelleuse sur laquelle elle reposait. Un terrible mal de tête pulsait dans ses tempes et, bien qu'elle ait les yeux fermés, Sara sentait son corps être pris de vertiges. Elle expira un souffle tremblant, essayant de lever une main pour la poser contre son front. Cependant, celle-ci semblait peser une tonne et elle réussit à peine à bouger un doigt.

Sa bouche était sèche et elle se lécha les lèvres. Tous ses muscles étaient bizarrement en feu, la faisant pousser un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'elle voulut bouger une jambe. Une voix à ses côtés se fit entendre, captant aussitôt son attention. Confuse, elle déglutit, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir les yeux. La personne auprès d'elle n'était pas sa grand-mère, ça, elle en était certaine. Après avoir pensé cela, Sara se rendit finalement compte de son état et se demanda ce qui avait bien se passer.

Elle papillonna de nouveau des yeux, se battant pour reprendre réellement conscience, ses souvenirs flous l'irritant. Elle déglutit encore sous la sècheresse dans sa bouche, passant une fois de plus sa langue sur ses lèvres quand la voix douce de la femme qui se tenait près d'elle résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Prend ton temps. Tu as eu un grand choc, tu dois y aller doucement.

Un étrange sentiment remua sa poitrine et Sara inspira profondément. C'était gênant, douloureux et pourtant, c'était comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle, lui assurait qu'elle était en sécurité. Qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en la personne qui se tenait à son chevet, même si elle ne la connaissait pas.

Quelque chose de froid se pressa contre ses lèvres, la tirant de sa confusion. Ça l'inquiéta une seconde avant qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agissait du rebord d'un verre. La seconde suivante elle avalait goulument l'eau fraiche, qui adoucit aussitôt sa gorge irrité, risquant même de s'étouffer avec. Elle toussa lorsqu'une gorgée passa de travers et le verre lui fut retiré.

\- Il serait plus prudent que tu ne boives que par petites gorgées, lui conseilla gentiment la femme à ses côtés.

Une fois que sa toux se calme, Sara lutta, de nouveau, pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle plissa les paupières sous le vif éclat de lumière qui lui brula les rétines, les refermant aussitôt sous la gêne occasionnée. Elle réessaya encore, fournissant un effort qui l'épuisa plus que cela n'aurait dû. Elle déglutit et sa vision un peu floue se stabilisa doucement. Elle tourna lentement la tête, ignorant la bile qui lui remonta à la gorge. Malgré son état nauséeux, Sara identifia enfin la femme qui lui tenait compagnie. C'était Mirajane, la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Un doux sourire, chaud et tendre, étirait les lèvres de l'aînée des Strauss qui semblait planer au-dessus d'elle pour lui apporter tout le confort dont elle avait besoin.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce… qui s'est passé ? souffla difficilement Sara après un instant.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda Mirajane, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

La rouquine fut émut par la sollicitude de l'autre femme, plus que cela n'aurait dû et elle secoua doucement la tête. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste, portant une main à son front.

\- Ce dont je me souviens… est plutôt vague, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Ne te force pas, répondit gentiment la barmaid. Ça te reviendra en temps voulu.

Sara acquiesça à peine et une main douce remplaça la sienne contre son front chaud. Mirajane fronça les sourcils, soudainement soucieuse.

\- On dirait que tu as de la fièvre, articula-t-elle.

\- J'ai… mal à la tête.

\- Je vais te chercher un remède, répondit aussitôt Mirajane. Reste tranquille.

Elle avait à peine terminé de s'exprimer qu'elle avait déjà quitté son chevet pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la pièce. Sara la suivit lentement des yeux, notant enfin où elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas l'hôpital, mais la pièce était grande. Deux rangées de lits se faisaient face, chacun séparé par un rideau blanc, ouvert lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de patients.

\- Où… où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-elle pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- A l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Wendy et Polyussica ont pris soin de toi, répondit Mirajane avec un sourire en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Ça fait combien de temps… que je suis… inconsciente ?

\- Presque deux jours. Ton corps à reçut un grand choc.

\- Un… un grand choc… répéta Sara, confuse.

 _Quel choc ?_ se demanda-t-elle, son esprit s'embrouillant lentement à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux, ayant de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouvert, la nausée soulevant son estomac. Un haut le cœur la saisit et pendant une seconde elle crut qu'elle allait se vomir dessus. Mais quelque chose de froid et d'humide fut poser sur son front, soulageant partiellement la souffrance qui l'envahissait. C'est alors qu'une autre pensée traversa la mélasse de son cerveau. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ayant une vision légèrement floue de Mirajane, qui était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ma… Ma grand-mère… souffla-t-elle, où…

Elle eut l'impression de remarquer une brève hésitation dans le comportement de la barmaid, vite remplacée par un éclair de colère, avant que l'inquiétude ne reprenne le dessus. Le bord froid d'un goulot fut pressé contre ses lèvres, versant son contenue dans sa bouche.

\- C'est pour ta tête, informa Mirajane. Ce n'est pas très bon, mais ça fera vite effet.

Instinctivement, Sara avala la mixture, grimaçant sous le gout acre des plantes médicinales. Ensuite, de l'eau fraiche fut frappa, de nouveau, ses lèvres et la rouquine l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

\- Maintenant, repose-toi, ordonna gentiment l'aînée des Strauss.

\- Je… je devrais… plutôt partir…

\- Certainement pas ! Tu n'es pas en état de quitter le lit.

\- Mais, je dois… Ma…

\- Chut, coupa doucement Mirajane, rien n'est plus important que ton rétablissement. Rendors-toi.

Une main douce repoussa ses cheveux sur l'oreiller, caressant un moment les longues mèches écarlates. Sara se laissa bercer, appréciant l'agréable chaleur qui se dégageait de l'étreinte rassurante que lui offrait l'autre femme. Elle se sentit partir lentement, s'enfonçant sans difficulté dans le sommeil alors que ses douleurs s'atténuaient les unes après les autres. Puis, juste avant de sombrer pour de bon, Sara se souvint de cette vive lumière d'un rouge flamboyant qui l'avait entouré peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elle se souvint de toute cette magie qui l'avait enveloppé ainsi que de cette étrange épée, par laquelle elle avait eu le sentiment d'être appelée.

Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était normal. Elle s'était sentie forte, invincible, à sa place et cela l'avait terrifié parce que ce n'était pas possible. Ensuite, tout avait explosé autour d'elle, la terrorisant un peu plus. Rien de tout ça ne venait d'elle. Elle n'était pas capable d'une telle déferlante de puissance. Elle était une simple humaine et ça lui convenait, même si elle était détestée et rejetée parmi les siens. _Ça lui convenait ! se répéta-t-elle durement dans son subconscient._ Tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits depuis six mois pour retrouver une vie normale ne pouvaient pas être vains. Hilda avait besoin d'elle. Rassurée par ses propres mots et par le rythme doux de la main de Mirajane dans ses cheveux, elle s'endormit enfin.

 **oOo**

Lorsque Lucy arriva à la guilde, elle remarqua tout de suite l'ambiance sombre qui régnait parmi tous les membres présents. Malgré le festival des guildes, elle avait toujours des obligations vis-à-vis de son loyer et, bien qu'ils soient tous réticent à l'idée de quitter Magnolia par rapport à ce qu'il se passait avec Erza, elle avait dû accepter l'offre de Gray. Ils étaient partit tous les deux en mission, laissant Natsu, Mirajane et les autres veiller sur le bien de la jeune femme.

Lucy était partie avec une boule au ventre. Elle et Gray avaient essayés de remplir rapidement leur travail pour ne pas perdre de temps. Malgré ça, ils avaient été obligés de s'absenter pendant presque quatre jours, sans savoir si tout se passait bien avec Erza. La constellationniste et le mage de glace se regardèrent, l'inquiétude peignant les traits de leurs visages. Finalement, ils rejoignirent le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé près du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie de la guilde.

Makarov était assis sur le bout du comptoir, Polyussica se tenant à ses côtés, l'air encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible. Natsu, Wendy, Happy et Carla se trouvaient près d'eux, chacun semblant aussi inquiet que nerveux. Assis à la table la plus proche du groupe, Kanna, Minerva et Ultear étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, paraissant attendre quelque chose avec impatience. C'était probablement grâce à son odorat, mais Natsu releva le nez vers eux, remarquant enfin leur présence. A leur surprise, aucune joie, comme c'était le cas habituellement, n'éclaira les traits du chasseur de dragon. Il se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire, qui était bien trop calme pour le tempérament du jeune homme avant de lâcher :

\- Vous voilà enfin. Vous en avez mis du temps.

\- Le boulot était plus compliqué que ce qu'indiquait l'affiche, répliqua Gray.

\- Oui, on a perdu une journée parce qu'il manquait des informations cruciales, ajouta Lucy. Mais ce n'est pas important. On a réussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici plutôt ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faite des têtes pareilles ? approuva Gray.

Un soupir presque collectif leur répondit, faisant froncer les sourcils du brun et de la blonde. Finalement, le maître se décida à prendre la parole. Il était fatigué, triste et semblait plus vieux encore que ce qu'il était et cela retourna l'estomac de Lucy. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui mettait Makarov dans un tel état. L'inquiétude de la constéllationniste augmenta, créant une boule dans le creux de sa gorge.

Le maître prit la parole, expliquant lentement ce qui s'était passé presque deux jours auparavant, figeant Lucy et Gray sur place. Wendy avait les larmes aux yeux et dans un semblant de soutien, Polyussica glissa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Kanna poussa un soupir alors que les autres avaient la tête baissée, plongés dans leurs pensées. Lucy croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, la culpabilité venant étreindre sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû être présente. Peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé, mais au moins elle aurait pu aider Erza. Prendre soin d'elle. Le bruit de pas provenant du couloir ramena tout le monde à la réalité et relevèrent un à un le nez vers Mirajane, qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt Kagura d'un ton pressant, devançant Lucy, qui avait fait un pas en avant.

L'aînée des Strauss soupira doucement, secouant la tête.

\- Elle s'est réveillée, mais elle a de la fièvre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua Polyussica face à la peur qui traversa le visage de chacun. Vue la puissante magique qu'elle a dépensée, ce n'est pas étonnant que son corps y réagisse.

\- Est-ce que c'est risqué pour elle ? questionna Minerva.

Tous se demandaient la même chose et les différentes paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Mirajane, qui se rendit compte de la présence de Gray et Lucy, adressa un sourire à cette dernière et vint se glisser à ses côtés, l'entourant d'un bras réconfortant. En dehors de Natsu, et de la guilde, qui devait être au courant de ce qu'elle éprouvait envers la chevalière, la barmaid était la seule avec qui Lucy avait discuté ouvertement de sa relation et de ses sentiments pour Erza. C'était agréable d'avoir auprès d'elle une personne qui la comprenait et l'aidait à supporter la douleur de la situation.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, répondit doucement Polyussica, ramenant l'attention sur elle, c'est plutôt le fait qu'Erza ne se souvienne pas de sa magie.

Le mage de glace s'assit auprès d'Ultear, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Aussitôt, la brune le serra gentiment contre elle. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, pressant l'une de ses mains en remerciement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda finalement Gray.

\- Je veux dire par là qu'à cause de sa mémoire défaillante, Erza a aussi oublié sa magie… et cette dernière cherche manifestement à s'exprimer.

\- Mais… C'est bon signe alors… ce qui s'est passé, intervint Lucy. Ça va peut-être réveiller quelque chose dans sa mémoire, non ?

La blonde tourna la tête vers Mirajane, qui la tenait toujours serrée contre elle.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a donné l'impression de s'être souvenue de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à la barmaid.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres, secouant doucement la tête, navrée. Lucy inspira, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

\- Même ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours avec sa magie lui était apparemment confus, ajouta l'aînée des Strauss.

\- C'est comme si quelque chose bloquait son esprit, répliqua Wendy. J'ai essayé d'utiliser ma magie sur elle, mais j'ai eu l'impression de me heurter à un mur.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Minerva.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était étrange, rétorqua l'adolescente.

\- Etrange comment ? questionna Polyussica, très intriguée. Peux-tu être plus claire ?

Wendy tourna son regard vers l'ancienne, haussant les sourcils. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre :

\- Je ne saurais être précise… mais c'est comme si quelque chose m'avais empêché de l'atteindre. Ma magie n'a même pas réussi à effleurer la sienne.

Sur la fin, son ton était frustré et Lucy tourna son attention vers elle. Wendy était de nouveau plongée profondément dans ses pensées, comme si le fait de ne pas avoir pu comprendre le problème d'Erza était une atteinte à ses capacités. La chasseuse céleste était spécialisée dans la guérison… ne pas réussir à soigner Erza devait être aussi attristant qu'irritant pour elle.

\- Je suis certaine que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, fit Lucy, désirant réconforter l'adolescente.

\- J'aurai pu faire plus, j'en suis sûre, contra Wendy. Mais j'ai eu peur d'aggraver son état. J'ai manqué de confiance.

\- Au contraire ! affirma Polyussica. Tu as fait preuve de bon sens et c'est très bien.

\- Mais…

\- Il faut toujours faire preuve de prudence lorsqu'on touche l'esprit des humains, coupa l'ancienne. De plus… je crains que le problème d'Erza soit plus profond qu'une simple perte de mémoire.

Toutes les têtes se dressèrent, tous les sourcils se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension et la voix de Makarov s'éleva, réclamant une explication :

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais je vais faire des recherches. Kagura et Minerva m'ont parlées des étranges symptômes dont elle souffrait… ça plus ce que viens de révéler Wendy, me pousse à croire qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette perte de mémoire.

\- Combien de temps ça va vous prendre ? demanda Kanna.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère avoir des réponses avant que le temps vienne à nous manquer.

\- Pourquoi le temps viendrait à nous manquer ? interrogea Ultear.

Polyussica soupira, faisant naviguer son regard des uns aux autres.

\- Jusqu'à présent, sa magie était en sommeil, mais ça doit faire des semaines qu'elle cherche à se manifester. Elle peut être, parfois, versatile. En l'oubliant, Erza a dû l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle, mais elle va chercher à s'exprimer.

\- Ça pourrait peut-être aider Erza à se souvenir de qui elle est, proposa Natsu.

\- Non, répondit Mirajane, comprenant où voulait en venir la guérisseuse. Sa magie est bloquée, le risque est donc qu'elle va monter de façon exponentielle… Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être contenue.

\- Exactement, approuva Polyussica. Tant qu'elle était en sommeil, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, elle va chercher à sortir… et Erza n'a pas conscience de sa magie… et pire encore… Elle n'a aucun contrôle dessus.

\- Ce qui n'aurait pas véritablement posé de problème si elle n'était qu'un mage de classe inférieur, ou encore moyenne, ajouta Mirajane.

Un lourd silence tomba sur leur groupe alors que chacun assimilait la situation.

\- Mais… Erza est puissante, fit soudainement Happy, brisant ce silence pesant.

\- Peut-être est-elle trop puissante, justement, soupira Polyussica.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ? grogna presque Natsu.

\- Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude, répondit l'ancienne. Les effets peuvent être nombreux, et aucun ne sont bénéfiques pour elle. Ce que je peux affirmer cependant… Sur le long terme, au mieux elle finira folle, complètement aliénée par son magie… Ou elle mourra.

Le souffle de Lucy se coupa et elle inspira profondément, sentant ses jambes flageoler sous son poids. La respiration de Mirajane eut un accroc, elle-même encaissant la nouvelle, pourtant elle soutint le corps de la blonde qui se servit d'elle pour tenir encore debout.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Gray.

Il avait le dos vouté, comme si un poids venait peser sur ses épaules. Les coudes sur les genoux, il avait plongé la tête entre ses mains. Ultear, Minerva et Kagura s'étaient regardées mutuellement, stupéfaite, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire en attendant ?! pesta Natsu.

\- Non, protesta doucement Wendy, les yeux gorgés de larmes. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre. Si nous agissons sur son mental sans savoir ce qui ne va pas, nous aggraverons son état… Et nous la perdrons vraiment.

\- Non, souffla difficilement Lucy… Oh mon… Non, non… Je ne peux pas la perdre… encore une fois…

\- Nous allons la sauver ! contra fermement Mirajane, resserrant son étreinte autour de la blonde. Nous n'allons pas la laisser nous quitter aussi facilement… surtout pas alors que nous venons de la retrouver.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Kagura.

\- Essayez, avec douceur, de raviver ses souvenirs, suggéra Polyussica.

\- C'est ce que nous avons déjà essayé de faire, répliqua Kanna. Avec l'épée.

\- Eh bien faite le sans objet qui renferme en lui une quantité phénoménale de la magie d'Erza ! rétorqua l'ancienne d'un ton aigre, sa patience s'effritant lentement. J'ai de longues recherches à mener, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais partir maintenant.

Sur ses mots, l'ancienne adressa à peine à un regard au groupe avant de faire quelques pas dans la direction de la sortie. Toutefois, elle se retourna avant d'être trop éloignée.

\- Un second esprit vif ne serait pas de trop. Veux-tu venir m'aider Wendy ?

L'adolescente releva la tête, surprise. Finalement, elle esquissa un sourire, acquiesçant.

\- J'en serais ravie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si ça peut aider Erza, je suis prête à travailler nuits et jours s'il le faut !

\- Alors viens avec moi, nous allons commencer dès aujourd'hui.

Wendy sauta presque sur ses pieds, rejoignant rapidement la guérisseuse, qui avait déjà repris sa route. Lucy renifla piteusement et se redressa tant bien que mal, frottant son nez du dos de la main.

\- Je veux la voir, dit-elle enfin, la voix enrouée.

\- Elle s'est endormie, répondit gentiment Mirajane. Tu viens à peine de rentrer de mission, tu devrais peut-être d'abord rentrer chez toi pour te laver et te reposer un peu.

\- J'utiliserai les douches de la guilde et un lit de l'infirmerie, mais je veux rester auprès d'elle, insista la blonde.

\- Je vais rester avec toi, fit Gray en se levant.

Lucy lui adressa un sourire crispée, hochant vaguement de la tête avant de tourner son attention vers Natsu. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il voulait rester, lui aussi, avec elle, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le chasseur de dragons leur avait tourné le dos, se dirigeant d'un pas raide et ferme vers la sortie de la guilde.

\- Natsu ! s'exclama-t-elle, voulant le retenir.

\- Laisse-le, coupa Gray. Tu sais comment il est quand les choses ne vont pas comme il veut. Il va aller se défouler quelque part et revenir dans quelques heures.

La constellationniste continua de regarder le dos du mage de feu s'éloigner, puis acquiesça lentement. Une seconde après elle se laissait entraîner par Gray jusqu'à l'infirmerie, son esprit oubliant totalement Natsu pour se concentrer uniquement sur Erza et le désir dévorant qu'elle avait de retrouver, un jour, la femme qu'elle aimait. Après de telles révélations il était difficile de ne pas perdre espoir. Quoiqu'il arrive, le résultat semblait funeste pour la rousse et le cœur de Lucy se serrait d'angoisse à cette idée.

 **oOo**

La première chose que Sara remarqua la deuxième fois qu'elle reprit conscience, c'est la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre. Les lourds rideaux qui pendaient aux nombreuses fenêtres de la salle d'infirmerie avaient été tirés, ne laissant filtrer que de maigres rayons de lumière. La seconde chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est que la sourde douleur qui avait vrillé ses tempes et envahie tout son corps avait disparu. Elle se sentait mieux et beaucoup plus alerte. La troisième… c'est l'agréable surprise qui étreignit sa poitrine alors qu'elle tournait la tête, découvrant une petite silhouette blonde endormie dans le lit à côté du sien.

Lucy était tournée vers elle et Sara pris un moment pour l'observer sans s'en sentir gênée. Des cernes entouraient les yeux fermés et la rousse se demanda combien de temps la blonde avait tenue à son chevet avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Quelque part, ça l'étonnait qu'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis presque un mois prenne autant sa personne en considération. Mais ça la surprenait encore plus d'avoir l'impression que même l'entièreté de la guilde de Fairy Tail semblait prendre son bien être plus à cœur que la guilde à laquelle elle était supposée appartenir.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma magique, Sara avait très vite remarquée qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée au sein de sa guilde. La plupart des membres l'éviter ou l'ignorer et ceux qui faisaient ni l'un ni l'autre, prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter. Cependant, elle devait tenir bon pour sa grand-mère… après tout, il n'avait aucune autre famille. Mais dès l'instant où elle avait mis les pieds dans Fairy Tail, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de différent. Elle devait être honnête. Même si les nombreux regards qu'elle avait perçu sur elle était plus qu'insistants, aucun n'avaient été haineux, au contraire. Probablement que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait cherché à fuir en premier lieu. Sara avait été déstabilisée par autant de chaleur et d'affection par des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Après tout, la seule marque d'affection qu'elle connaissait, c'était l'indifférence constante de sa guilde et le mépris de sa grand-mère, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait fournir.

Lucy gigota dans son sommeil, marmonnant entre ses lèvres quelque chose qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre. Cela tira Sara de ses sombres pensées. Elle reposa alors son attention sur la blonde. Cette dernière semblait rêver. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, une légère rougeur colorant ses pommettes. De toute évidence, c'était un très bon rêve… jusqu'à ce que les sourcils blonds se froncent et que le doux visage de la constellationniste ne se plisse, comme si une violente douleur venait de la percuter.

\- Non… souffla Lucy difficilement. Non, non…

Sara entrouvrit la bouche, puis s'arrêta aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-elle réveiller la blonde ? La laisser plonger dans son cauchemar ? Essayer de l'apaiser ? Quelque chose étreignit douloureusement sa poitrine et elle pinça les lèvres de frustration. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas voir la blonde souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider. Elle se redressa sur un coude, grimaçant légèrement sous les courbatures qui lui restaient de sa mésaventure. Elle glissa à peine une jambe hors de son lit pour se rendre au chevet de la blonde, que la voix de celle-ci résonnait de nouveau.

\- Non… Non ! Erza !

L'urgence et la détresse dans le cri saisit Sara sur place qui ne bougea plus d'un millimètre alors que Lucy ouvrait brutalement les yeux, la respiration haletante. La blonde mis une seconde avant de reprendre pied, ayant visiblement du mal à éloigner le cauchemar dans lequel elle était plongée quelques instants auparavant. Puis elle porta ses mains à son visage, prenant une inspiration tremblante. Elle renifla sous les larmes qui venaient d'inonder ses yeux et elle eut besoin d'une minute pour reprendre contenance. Finalement elle retrouva son calme et elle tourna enfin la tête vers Sara, qui osait à peine respirer.

La rousse était tétanisée sur place. A la fois profondément touchée par la souffrance de la blonde et soudainement gênée par un malaise sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot. Sara commençait à avoir l'habitude de se sentir continuellement poussée vers la blonde lorsqu'elle se retrouver dans la même pièce, mais ce n'était pas uniquement cela, cette fois. C'était autre chose. C'était plus profond. Et avant qu'elle n'essaye vraiment de mettre le doigt dessus, elle en eut peur. Comme si cette chose, profondément enfouis au fond d'elle était trop terrifiante et dangereuse. L'instant suivant, elle se souvint de ce qui l'avait fait se sentir ainsi la première fois.

C'était le même sentiment, la même terreur mélangé à l'euphorie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à cette étrange épée magique. Et comme la première fois, une pointe de douleur la parcourut. L'attention de Lucy se posa sur elle, Sara le remarquant à peine. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle en avait assez de souffrir. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Avant même que la blonde n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Sara sauta du lit, tanguant dangereusement sur ses pieds une fois debout. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, se redressant, surprise, sous le brusque mouvement de l'autre femme.

\- Sara ?

\- Je dois partir !

La surprise de Lucy augmenta et cette dernière se leva de son lit, mais pas assez vite. Sara avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, quittant précipitamment l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. La blonde la suivit dans le couloir, essayant de l'appeler de nouveau, sans succès. Sara ne se retourna pas, quittant la guilde d'un pas rapide. Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et elle ignora les quelques regards surpris qui la suivirent, passant les doubles portes le cœur battant la chamade.

Une pointe de tristesse noua son estomac sans qu'elle sache à quoi c'était dû. Elle regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir laissé sa peur la dominer et d'être partie aussi vite, mais c'était comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle régissait violemment à toute magie qui l'entourait… Ou était-ce seulement avec les membres de Fairy Tail ? Elle secoua ses pensées alors qu'elle parcourait les rues de Magnolia. Elle ne devait pas y penser ! Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait, même si elle n'était pas heureuse. Cependant, elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Lucy dans ses oreilles. Sa détresse alors qu'elle criait le prénom de cette femme. Erza… Son souffle eut un accroc, se bloquant dans le creux de sa gorge tandis qu'une étrange chaleur envahissait son corps. Cela ne fut que fugace, sa poitrine se contractant de douleur. Puis toute cette kyrielle d'émotion disparue alors que les portes de son hôtel apparaissaient devant elle, laissant place l'angoisse qui lui serait toujours le ventre lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de sa grand-mère et de sa guilde. Mais c'était sa famille, elle devait oublier Fairy Tail, Lucy et tout ce qu'elle éprouvait en étant auprès de cette adorable petite blonde.

 **oOo**

 **Note :** Après un temps faramineux –dont je m'excuse d'ailleurs- je vous partage, enfin, le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est plus court que d'habitude, mais sachez que vous ne devriez pas attendre autant de mois pour avoir le chapitre 6.


	6. Sixième partie

**Une Otaku :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, surtout que personnellement, je trouve la qualité de cette fic plutôt moyenne, mais je l'ai voulu ainsi ^^ ! Effectivement quelques rebondissements, et encore quelques-uns dans ce chapitre. Il en faut bien pour donner envie de lire. Ça aurait été un peu trop facile si Erza s'était souvenue tout de suite de qui elle était, et il faut croire que je ne sais pas faire dans la facilité. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre.

 **oOo**

 **Sixième partie**

Son cœur battait la chamade. Tellement, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine, résonnant désagréablement contre ses côtes. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que le noir qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait ni sol, ni mur, ni plafond, rien que le néant à perte de vue, qui lui faisait immanquablement perdre tous ses repères. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, pour un peur que cela soit un lieu d'ailleurs.

Elle inspira et déglutit, sa gorge se nouant sous l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait soudainement le ventre. Elle resta prostrée un moment dans le noir, ayant le sentiment que cela dura une éternité. La confusion et l'impatience vint lentement s'ajouter à la peur et petit à petit, elle commença à se sentir agitée, vulnérable. Un sentiment qu'elle avait horreur de ressentir. Puis finalement, alors qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à ce qui se passe quelque chose, une faible lueur rouge s'éleva doucement autour d'elle. Différentes nuances, allant du grenat, au cramoisie à l'écarlate. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se sentit tout de suite rassurée par cette couleur. Il ne se dégageait aucune agressivité et, lorsqu'un semblant de chemin se dessina au milieu des diverses teintes vermillons elle le suivit sans se poser de questions.

Elle marcha un moment sans savoir si ça allait la mener quelque part, se laissant seulement guider par le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était comme anesthésiée. Un silence presque assourdissant l'enveloppait, mais il se dégageait de cet endroit quelque chose qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître, sans pour autant être capable de savoir comment c'était possible. Et, comme pour lui répondre, il lui sembla percevoir un bruit dans le silence pesant qui l'entourait. Elle tourna sur elle-même, ne distinguant rien d'autre que cette nuance de rouge à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pourtant, le bruit en fond se fit plus fort, plus proche et son cœur manqua un battement avant de se mettre à cogner fortement. Alors que le son se faisait plus net, elle n'eut besoin que d'un instant pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de pleurs humain… et en tous, ceux, reconnaissable, d'un petit enfant.

Elle tourna, une fois de plus, sur elle-même, les yeux écarquillaient, alors qu'elle cherchait du regard le bambin qui était secoué de sanglot près d'elle. Toutefois, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un espace vide et l'angoisse lui noua l'estomac. Les pleurs se firent de plus en plus forts encore, résonnant désagréablement à ses oreilles. Ils semblaient se répercuter en échos, vrillant sa tête d'une douleur lancinante.

\- Eh oh ! cria-t-elle.

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensités se transformant en de lourds sanglots incontrôlables. Elle résista difficilement à plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles, son visage se plissant sous la gêne sonore qui l'enveloppait. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu la première fois.

\- Eh oh ! cria-t-elle plus fort. Tu m'entends ? Où es-tu ?

Et aussi soudainement que les pleurs avaient commencés, ils s'arrêtèrent, plongeant l'environnement autour d'elle dans un brusque silence assourdissant. L'angoisse revint aussitôt, créant une boule qui vint obstruer sa gorge. Seul le bruit de sa respiration rapide lui parvenait alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement des yeux l'enfant qui était piégé ici, avec elle. Mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements rapides de son cœur et son souffle erratique.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir réellement attendue une de toute façon. A la place, les nuances de rouge ondulèrent autour d'elle, une ombre écarlate prenant vie. Cette dernière sembla lui tourner autour, une étrange pression l'enveloppant. C'était fort, intrusif et elle haleta sous le choc. Ça ondula autour de ses pieds, remontant lentement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à son ventre. Elle avait l'impression que ça chercher à pénétrer son corps, à envahir chaque recoin de son être, s'insinuant toujours plus loin.

Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et pourquoi ça s'intéressait à elle. Elle n'avait plus seulement peur, elle était terrifiée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant crier, mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Paralysée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors que la pression qui l'avait enveloppait augmentait encore. Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette forme brumeuse lui paraissait familière. Une chaleur s'insinua en elle, inondant son corps d'émotions qui lui étaient inconnues.

Elle s'écroula à genou sous l'intensité qui la submergea. Cette chose s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, frôlant tous les recoins de son être et cela la terrifia un peu plus. Elle voulait fuir, s'éloignait le plus loin de possible de cette étrange entité qui était, de toute évidence, plus vivante qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Haletante, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour quitter enfin cet endroit épouvantable. Mais, à la place, une voix résonna à ses oreilles. Lointaine et, pourtant, paraissant plus proche encore que l'avait été l'enfant qui pleurait un peu plus tôt.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?_

Caverneuse, sans intonation, elle résonna dans tous les pores de sa peau la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ?_

La voix continuait de répéter inlassablement le même mot, celui-ci explosant presque dans sa tête avec une telle force, qu'elle leva rapidement les mains pour les plaquer contre ses oreilles. Jusqu'a ce que la dernière phrase lui parvienne.

 _\- Où es-tu… Mon Erza ?_

La bouche ouverte, son souffle se coupa. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser sous l'intensité des émotions qui l'envahies. C'était comme si cette voix, cette entité, avait réussi à toucher son être, réveillant quelque chose de terrible profondément enfouis au fond d'elle. Puis tout s'arrêta, se figeant, avant de disparaitre et de l'envoyer dans l'inconscience.

 **oOo**

Sara ouvrit brutalement les yeux, un cri coincé dans le creux de sa gorge et la respiration rapide. Elle allait hyperventiler si elle ne se calmait pas tout de suite, mais son cauchemar persistait sur ses rétines alors qu'elle prenait à peine conscience de la sueur qui la recouvrait et des draps de son lit, qui recouvrait son corps moite. Elle avait la bouche sèche, la gorge irritée et elle eut mal lorsqu'elle poussa un gémissement quand une douleur aigue traversa son épaule gauche.

Elle y porta instinctivement sa main, frottant la surface de peau vierge qui la démangeait. Elle ferma les yeux, régula sa respiration et petit à petit, les images de son rêve refluèrent ne laissant qu'un prénom résonner en boucle dans son esprit. Sara se sentait, à la fois, confuse, apeuré et triste. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux et se mirent à couler avant même qu'elle puisse les retenir. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la ville de Magnolia, la détresse qu'elle éprouvait déjà avait pris des proportions qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées. C'était comme si la vie qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de reconstruire après l'accident qu'elle avait eu partait en fumée.

Un coup à sa porte la tira brutalement de ses pensées. Le battant s'ouvrit sans avoir attendu qu'elle réponde et Sara tourna aussitôt la tête vers la direction de l'entrée. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux encore mouillés par les larmes, reconnaissant sa grand-mère dans l'encadrement. Hilda portait sur son visage son masque habituel d'impassibilité et de distance, qui forçait toujours Sara à prendre des précautions en s'adressant à elle. Il n'y avait jamais eu de réelle affection entre elles et, plus d'une fois, la jeune femme s'était demandé pourquoi la guérisseuse l'avait gardé auprès d'elle. Sara se redressa vaguement sur un bras, regard perçant d'Hilda la figeant presque sur place.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas debout ? grogna la vieille femme.

\- Je… Je suis désolée grand-mère… J'ai… J'ai fait un cauchemar… souffla Sara, la gorge nouée, à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es plus une enfant ! rabroua Hilda. Lève-toi immédiatement ! Et prépare-toi ! Je t'attends dans le hall.

Sara ouvrit la bouche, mais Hilda se détourna d'elle et partit sans la regarder plus qu'il ne le fallait.

\- Bien… grand-mère, chuchota-t-elle toutefois dans le silence assourdissant qui l'enveloppait.

Elle renifla piteusement une dernière fois, repoussant entièrement son rêve dans une petite boite dans sa tête, déterminée à ne plus jamais s'en préoccuper. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle était seulement influencée par tout ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence des membres de Fairy Tail, et en particulier de Lucy. Sara balança ses jambes hors de son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Son cœur battait la chamade et son ventre se noua d'angoisse. Elle fit glisser sa jupe sur sa paire de collant, ses doigts glissant sur le bouton alors qu'elle essayait de le fermer. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de maitriser l'angoisse qui soulevait son estomac. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir rester en compagnie des membres de sa supposée guilde. Elle termina de s'habiller, les mains tremblantes, puis glissa les doigts dans ses longues mèches écarlates, essayant de les discipliner un minimum. Elle les attacha lâchement en une épaisse tresse qu'elle laissa pendre sur un côté.

Elle frotta son visage et finit par s'observer un instant dans le miroir. Le reflet que lui renvoya son image la fit grimacer. Elle avait le désagréable sentiment de ne pas se reconnaître. Sa peau grisâtre, presque maladive. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient violets, contrastant avec ses lèvres pales. Elle inspira, expira et soupira déjà épuisée par la journée à venir. Après une minute, elle baissa la tête et s'empara de sa brosse à dent et de son dentifrice, terminant rapidement de se préparer. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver à la colère qu'éprouvait déjà Hilda à son encontre.

Vingt minutes plus tard Sara quittait enfin sa chambre et descendait d'un pas lent le grand escalier de l'hôtel, essayant d'ignorer la nausée qui soulevait son estomac. Elle inspira un grand coup, déglutissant pour endiguer le haut le cœur qui lui brûla le ventre alors qu'elle s'attendait déjà à recevoir les sarcasmes et la méchanceté d'Hilda et des membres de sa guilde. Cependant, un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui appris que sa grand-mère n'était pas là, mais qu'à sa place, se trouvait un homme, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur en face d'elle.

Sa simple vue suffit à ce que son cœur manque un battement et que ses mains deviennent moites. Elle osa à peine bouger de peur qu'il la remarque et envisagea de faire demi-tour avant que ça soit le cas. L'idée d'aller se cacher sous les couvertures de son lit et de fuir dans ses cauchemars, paraissait soudainement plus alléchante que de devoir faire face à cet homme. Entre tous, il était certainement celui qui semblait la détester le plus sans qu'elle ne comprenne pour qu'elle raison. Il la traitait de la pire des façons à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, à un tel point, que Sara avait fini par tout faire pour ne plus jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui… Et encore moins seule en sa présence. Elle faisait toujours tout pour éviter d'avoir à se rendre au QG de la guilde, sauf si elle y était réellement obligée, toutefois, il arrivait qu'il réussisse quand même à la trouver juste pour le plaisir de l'apeurer ou la blesser.

Ce qu'il y avait de lui terrible avec lui, c'était qu'elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Il était imprévisible et pouvait se montrer uniquement mesquin et la seconde suivante devenir d'une violence incontrôlable. Plongée dans ses pensées, Sara n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou et, avant qu'elle ne puisse se cacher de l'homme, ce dernier l'avait déjà repéré. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et s'avança jusqu'à elle, une lueur qu'elle n'aimait pas faisant briller ses yeux noir.

Sara n'était pas petite, mais il faisait facilement deux têtes et deux largeurs d'épaules de plus qu'elle, ce qui suffisait pour qu'elle se sente inférieure et vulnérable quand elle se retrouvait face à lui. Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, plongeant un regard nerveux dans celui, sournois, de l'homme. Il avait une prestance écrasante, et il savait s'en servir. Il était celui de leur guilde qui imposait le respect et l'autorité, et il aimait ça. Même la puissance magique qu'il dégageait était étouffante… parfois même, presque nauséabonde. Toutefois, elle avait encore de la dignité et il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre qu'il lui faisait peur, ou tout autre sentiment d'inconfort. Elle inspira avant de lâcher :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sindar ?

Elle avait essayé de se montrer aussi ferme que possible, cependant, le léger tremblement dans sa voix n'était pas passé inaperçu aux oreilles de l'homme. Sindar se pencha sur elle, bien trop proche pour qu'elle maintienne son assurance. Sara recula encore d'un pas et se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde de l'escalier, alors qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était encore si près des marches.

\- Je suis chargé de te surveiller, répondit-il enfin d'une voix rauque et mielleuse.

Sara retint difficilement un frisson et déglutit avant de répondre :

\- Je… Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée.

\- Hilda pense que si. Tu suivras donc les ordres.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de la guilde… souffla-t-elle. Je… Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

A l' instant où ses mots quittèrent ses lèvres, Sara sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Sindar et elle eut à peine le temps de respirer, son souffle se coupant dans le creux de sa gorge, que l'homme attraper brutalement son menton dans une poigne de fer. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur sous la fermeté des doigts qui rentraient presque dans sa chair et ne put rien faire d'autre que de plonger dans les prunelles noires de Sindar. Il semblait déborder d'une rage démesurée et incompréhensible, comme s'il était incapable de se contenir et Sara sentit son cœur cognait violemment de terreur dans sa poitrine. C'était le regard d'un homme qui était prêt à tout, elle en était certaine, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il irait avec elle.

\- Rentre-toi bien dans le crâne, que tu nous appartiens… Que tu le veuille ou non, articula-t-il d'un ton mesuré.

Sa poigne se raffermis encore un peu plus si c'était possible et elle pinça les lèvres, réprimant difficilement un couinement. Elle serra les dents, attrapant dans une main le poignet de Sindar dans l'espoir qu'il la lâche, mais l'homme rajouta de la force, la poussant contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Celle-ci lui percuta les reins et Sara écarquilla les yeux en perdant son souffle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Sindar poursuivait sa diatribe.

\- Je vais me montrer clair. Tu n'as rien le droit d'exiger ! Hilda trouve que tu passes trop de temps avec ces mages de Fairy Tail, cracha-t-il.

\- Tu… Tu me… fais mal… gémit-elle.

\- Tais-toi ! pesta-t-il, la poussant plus durement contre la rambarde.

Une douleur atroce explosait le long de son dos et Sara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sera toutefois les dents, refusant de lui montrer qu'il gagnait. Elle ne détourna pas son regard du sien, durcissant les traits de son visage. Même si elle avait peur, elle ne serait pas faible devant lui. Elle se mordit presque la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir une nouvelle fois sous la douleur qui envahissait son corps. Finalement, elle ne sut pas si c'était que l'homme avait encore une certaine moralité, ou le fait qu'elle avait refusé de plier devant lui, mais il relâcha sa prise, la propulsant sur le côté.

Sara hoqueta, rencontrant le durement le sol. Elle grogna en amortissant sa chute à l'aide de ses mains, haletant sous le choc. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Sindar, qui la toisait de toute sa gigantesque hauteur. Son visage était sombre, son regard froid et haineux, pourtant, elle crut déceler quelque chose d'autre au fond de ses yeux. Quelque chose qui la percuta et lui retourna l'estomac. Du désir. Cet homme la haïssait autant qu'il la désirait et Sara n'était pas certaine de ce qui était le pire.

Sindar fit un pas dans sa direction et elle recula instinctivement. Cela le fit sourire et l'air sur son visage devint plus malsain encore. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'accroupir devant elle pour affirmer sa supériorité. A la place, il relâcha une vague de magie qui l'enveloppa et lui coupa le souffle. Elle crut suffoquer alors qu'il l'observait en souriant.

\- J'ai tout pouvoir sur toi et tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire. Tu as l'interdiction formelle de rester en compagnie de ces mages. Tu ne dois ni te rendre dans leur guilde, ni leur parler.

Plus que la douleur et le manque d'air, ces paroles la frappèrent et la blessèrent, mais elle ne put protester. Sindar augmenta d'un cran sa magie et Sara crut être sur le point de s'évanouir. Puis tout s'arrêta brutalement et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle toussa, se reculant encore plus de l'homme. Si elle avait pu rentrer dans le mur, elle l'aurait certainement fait. Jamais elle ne pourrait se mesurer à lui, elle avait été folle et idiote de penser le contraire.

\- Je pense que je me suis bien fait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sara baissa la tête. Elle ne chercha même pas à répondre, ça ne servait à rien.

\- Sache que je te surveillerai, continua-t-il. Au moindre écart, je saurai me montrer intransigeant.

La jeune femme ne se donna pas la peine de lui accorder un regard. Elle savait qu'il était sérieux et c'est ce qui était atroce. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? Elle se doutait que Sindar se fichait complètement du fait que pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des amis, des personnes auprès d'elle qui prenait réellement à cœur la personne qu'elle était. Mais son ordre, en plus d'être despotique, était irréalisable. La guilde de Fairy Tail était énorme, mais en dehors de ça, la plupart des autres membres de guildes étaient de proche alliés, voir des amis, de ces derniers. Il n'y avait qu'eux, qui avait répondu présent pour ce festival, uniquement pour se faire connaître. Leur maître n'avait vu que leur propre profit à participer à ce qu'il avait appelé : _une mascarade inutile._ Comment pourrait-elle ne pas être en contact avec les fées ? Même si elle était seulement en présence d'un membre d'une autre guilde, elle serait forcée d'entrer en contact avec un des membres de Fairy Tail… Ce qui la ferait inévitablement désobéir à l'ordre de Sindar.

Sara jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'homme, qui se tenait toujours au-dessus de son corps recroquevillé sur le sol. Elle craignait qu'au fond, c'était justement ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle ne puisse pas obéir et qu'il se sente le droit de la soumettre, de toutes les manières qui lui conviendrait. Rien qu'à cette idée, Sara frissonna. Sindar fit un pas de plus dans sa direction et elle prit peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait lui faire et, elle n'attendit pas pour le savoir. Elle recula, essaya de se relever et trébucha sur ses pieds avant de réussir à ramper sur les genoux et se mettre debout.

Cette vision dû beaucoup plaire à Sindar, toutefois elle ne se retourna pas vers lui pour le voir. Le souffle court, elle quitta l'hôtel à toute vitesse, chancelant sur ses pieds. Elle faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises sans que cela ne le pousse à ralentir sa course. Elle fut surprise une seconde par les pluies torrentielles qui tombaient à l'extérieur, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Un orage éclata au loin sans qu'elle ne sursaute. Elle était anesthésiée, terrorisée, complètement dominée par ses émotions. Elle voulait s'échapper le plus le loin possible et le plus vite possible. Elle voulait disparaître, de plus jamais se retrouver en face de Sindar et de la terreur qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle était lâche, faible et elle se dégoutait. La femme qu'elle était la répugnait, autant que celle que cet homme l'obligeait à être.

 _\- Arrête de fuir !_

La voix explosa dans sa tête, faisant bondir son cœur. Son souffle se coupa et elle perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait. Elle s'écroula au sol, terrifiée que Sindar l'ai rattrapée. Haletante, nerveuse, elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Il y avait quelques villageois qui, malgré le temps infernal qu'il faisait dehors, étaient courageusement sortis, toutefois, Sindar n'était nulle part. Elle avait du mal à rependre sa respiration et, lorsqu'une voix résonna à ses oreilles et qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la rouquine sursauta, s'éloignant d'un bond au contact.

\- Ce n'est que moi, fit la voix douce.

La surprise cloua Sara sur le sol alors qu'elle reconnaissait Lucy. La petite blonde se tenait penchée au-dessus d'elle, mais sa présence, comparée à celle de Sindar, était rassurante et chaleureuse. Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant difficilement se fondre en larmes.

\- Nous devrions la ramener à la guilde, suggéra une deuxième voix, masculine, cette fois.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Sara remarqua que Lucy était accompagnée. Derrière elle se trouvait deux hommes, l'un brun et l'autre arborant une épaisse tignasse rose, ainsi que l'adolescente qu'elle avait déjà aperçut une fois. Après une seconde, la proposition qu'avait faite l'homme aux cheveux roses la ramena à son altercation avec Sindar et son cœur s'affola. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se remettre debout, ses jambes flageolant sous son poids. Elle était soudainement épuisée et frigorifiée, pourtant, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne rapidement d'eux.

Lucy l'aida à se stabiliser et Sara lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle s'apprêtait à se détourner d'eux, mais la main chaude de la blonde l'arrêta.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

Sara secoua, une fois de plus, la tête, voulant s'éloigner, mais c'était comme si les doigts de Lucy étaient aimantés à elle. Sa prise n'était jamais agressive, autoritaire, cependant, elle la sentait peser chaleureusement sur son bras, l'invitant à se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça au contact de la blonde et c'était toujours aussi déroutant.

\- Tu es trempée et tu trembles de froid, continua Lucy, la ramenant à la réalité. Viens avec nous, tu pourras te réchauffer à la guilde.

\- En plus, il y a une fête aujourd'hui, ajouta l'adolescente avec un doux sourire.

Les deux hommes derrières restaient étrangement silencieux, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Finalement, la tension dans ses épaules disparue et la rousse sembla s'affaisser sur place. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle en avait assez. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était de pouvoir être enfin heureuse. Ce n'était que l'affaire d'une heure ou deux. Elle ferait en sorte de partir avant que Sindar ne remarque où elle se trouvait.

Aussitôt, Lucy l'attira contre elle, l'entourant d'un bras aussi accueillant que sécurisant. Instinctivement, Sara enroula son propre bras autour de la blonde et posa sa tête contre son épaule. La pluie s'était calmée, mais le tonnerre grondait toujours au loin. Elle frissonna de froid, à peine consciente de l'échange de regards qu'il y eut entre les quatre membres de Fairy Tail. Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin ensemble, conversant tranquillement, sans que Sara ne participe. Elle suivait docilement le rythme de Lucy, déjà réchauffée rien qu'avec le corps de la blonde pressé contre le sien. Elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire, mais elle se sentait mieux… Peut-être même plus que ça encore, si elle voulait être honnête. Cet étrange sentiment d'être enfin à sa place revint et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle resserra son bras autour de la taille de Lucy.

 **oOo**

Ils arrivèrent à la guilde rapidement, motivé par le temps épouvantable qu'il faisait. Un vague coup d'œil à la tête rousse qui était appuyée contre elle, lui apprit que Sara semblait presque apathique, tremblant de froid sans même se plaindre. Elle suivait ses pas sans protester et pas une fois Lucy ne l'avait entendu ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. Instinctivement, elle raffermit sa prise autour de la rouquine, sa poitrine se serrant face à ce comportement éteint, qui ne ressemblait pas à la personnalité de cette femme. Cependant, pouvoir sentir ce corps chaud et ferme contre le sien n'avait pas de prix et Lucy en profita autant que ça lui était possible.

Il se dégageait du bâtiment de Fairy Tail un vacarme infernal, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Au moment de grimper les quelques marches en pierres qui donnaient sur la lourde porte en bois, Lucy se dégagea gentiment de l'emprise de Sara, non sans une certaine hésitation de la part de l'autre femme. Toutefois, la blonde ne s'éloigna pas et elle entraîna la rouquine dans son sillage, suivant Natsu, Gray et Wendy qui venait de pousser et passer l'encadrement de l'entrée.

\- Alors, bande de nazes ! cria Natsu aussitôt arrivé dans le hall. Vous avez commencés la fête sans nous ?!

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de hurler, abruti, grommela Gray à côté de lui.

\- Tu as un problème…

\- Ne commencez pas les garçons, coupa Wendy, désamorçant toute future dispute, qui aurait inévitablement finit par exploser.

\- Oui, enchérie Lucy d'un ton ferme, ce n'est pas le moment.

Un coup d'œil à Sara suffit à ce que les deux hommes retrouvent leur sérieux. La constellationniste les entraîna vers le fond de la salle, slalomant entre les nombreuses personnes qui étaient présentes et les tables encombrées, pour rejoindre un petit coin salon tranquille pas encore occupé. Certains avaient arrêtés leur conversation, observant sans se cacher la rouquine, avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient stoppés.

D'autre, comme Mirajane, Kanna, Luxus, Juvia, Meldy, Ultear, Minerva et Kagura abandonnèrent ce leurs activités pour suivre discrètement des yeux l'avancés du petit groupe. Même si Lucy aurait aimé leur accorder de l'attention et, pourquoi pas, les faire entrer en contact avec Sara, elle préféra se concentrer entièrement sur cette dernière.

\- Assis-toi là, fit la blonde, poussant gentiment Sara sur le sofa lorsqu'elles l'atteignirent. Je vais aller te chercher une couverture pour te réchauffer.

Elle voulut s'éloigner, espérant rejoindre rapidement l'infirmerie, mais une poigne ferme aux doigts glacés l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Non.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Un murmure que Lucy n'aurait probablement jamais entendu si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de l'autre femme. La blonde fronça les sourcils et s'accroupis en face de Sara, enfermant entre ses mains celle de la rousse.

\- Mais tu es frigorifiée, il faut que tu te réchauffe, insista-t-elle.

\- Reste… Reste juste avec moi…

Sara releva la tête vers Lucy. Son visage était pâle, presque maladif et ses yeux brillaient d'un regard implorant. Mais il n'y eut qu'une chose qui interpella la blonde. Cette dernière s'approcha un peu plus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle leva une main, la glissant sur l'une des joues pour repousser les épaisses mèches écarlates qui s'étaient échappées de sa natte.

Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

La confusion peignit les traits de Sara qui plissa les yeux, cherchant visiblement à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Lucy sentit le déplacement de Natsu, Gray et Wendy derrière elle, mais son attention fut détournée d'eux lorsque la compréhension peignit enfin les traits de la rousse.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, répondit finalement Sara, d'une voix un peu trop détachée.

\- Est-ce que… Quelqu'un ta frappée ? insista Lucy.

\- Non ! répliqua fermement Sara.

Elle s'éloignant brusquement de la proximité qu'elle avait avec la blonde, se repoussant dans l'assise du sofa.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, continua-t-elle, plus doucement. Laisse tomber.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, échangeant un regard avec les deux hommes à ses côtés. Il était incontestable que les bleus qui ornaient sa joue représentaient des marques de doigts et vu leur taille, la main qui lui avait enserré la mâchoire était loin d'être petite. Qui avait pu avoir, à la fois, assez d'audace et de bassesse pour oser la toucher ? Mais l'instant suivant, Lucy se rappela que ce n'était pas Erza qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais Sara, et cette femme-là n'avait, ni le tempérament explosif ni la faculté de se défendre, qu'avait la chevalière.

Quelque chose se brisa en Lucy et elle serra les dents, plongeant son regard dans celui, brumeux, de la rouquine. Savoir que la femme qu'elle aimait avait oublié qui elle était au point de se laisser maltraiter lui retourner l'estomac, au point de sentir la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Mais le pire, était de le savoir et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle finit par soupirer puis se releva pour s'assoir à côté de Sara sur le sofa, échangeant un regard avec Wendy, Natsu et Gray.

Ils évaluèrent rapidement la situation et s'éloignèrent, chacun partant rejoindre un groupe d'amis. Ils en avaient discutés ensemble et ils avaient tous jugés préférables d'aborder Sara sans la bousculer et que Lucy était la mieux placée. Wendy était trop jeune, Natsu… pas assez calme et patient malgré toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Erza. Quant à Gray… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise à faire face à une personnalité étrangère qui arborait le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Un silence un peu pesant enveloppa les deux jeunes femmes, à peine perturbé par les nombreuses conversations qui fusaient autour d'elles. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil vers Sara, détaillant le profil de la rouquine. Petit à petit, cette dernière semblait reprendre des couleurs. Finalement, la blonde soupira doucement.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux boire quelque chose ? osa-t-elle demander.

Sara cligna des yeux, semblant revenir difficilement à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et la blonde lui adressa un tendre sourire.

\- Je devrais probablement partir, souffla doucement la rousse.

\- Le temps est vraiment trop épouvantable dehors, contra Lucy. Attend plutôt ici avec moi.

La constellationniste se pencha en avant, captant le regard brun de Sara.

\- Nous pourrions en profiter pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître ? proposa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Sara la regarda pendant un temps qui parut très long à la blonde. Un laps de temps pendant lequel la rousse parut réellement réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire et Lucy espéra ne pas avoir été trop entreprenante. Pendant une seconde, elle crut se faire rejeter, mais la voix de Sara la saisit sur place.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? répéta la blonde. Vraiment ?

\- Oui… bien sûr, sourit Sara. Mais c'est toi qui paye.

La constellationniste pouffa doucement de rire.

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle après un instant.

Elle fit signe à Mirajane pour commander, bien décidée à passer autant de temps que possible en compagnie de la rousse. Au fond, Lucy était réellement prête à apprendre à connaître cette personnalité de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle était même prête à la conquérir. Mais si elle devait être honnête, Lucy était prête à tout. Son premier désir était, bien sûr, de retrouver Erza, mais si ce n'était pas possible, Lucy savait que juste Sara lui suffirait. Elle saurait aimer cette femme aussi, après tout, la blonde était certaine qu'au fond, elles étaient identiques.

 **oOo**

 **Note :** Et voilà le chapitre 6, plus vite que le 5. Je pense que cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin. Déjà, elle a dépassé le quota que je voulais. Je compte, au pire, peut-être encore trois chapitres, quatre grand max, pour me laisser une marge.

Mais sinon, chose importante qui devrait, peut-être, vous faire plaisir… J'ai une autre fic en tête pour Fairy Tail après celle-là )

A la prochaine.


	7. Septième parite

**Septième partie**

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever lorsque Sara emprunta aussi discrètement que possible le chemin pour rentrer à son hôtel. Son cœur battait la chamade, son ventre était noué d'angoisse, ses mains étaient moites, mais après deux semaines ainsi, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Dès cette journée où Lucy l'avait trouvé prostrée sous une pluie diluvienne et avait pris soin d'elle, Sara avait secrètement décidée d'enfreindre tous les ordres qu'elle avait reçu et, pourrait recevoir, par la suite.

Elle n'était restée en compagnie de la petite blonde que quelques heures, de peur de se faire surprendre par Sindar. Après l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec lui, Sara n'avait pas eu envie de réitérer l'incident aussitôt, mais cela avait suffi à ce qu'elle en veuille plus. Beaucoup plus. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie de la constéllationniste.

A présent, elle désirait même apprendre à connaître les membres qui n'arrêtaient pas de leur tourner autour à la guilde. Elle avait commencé avec Wendy et Carla, découvrant la douce personnalité de l'adolescente et que cette dernière, avait été l'une des personnes qui l'avait soigné deux semaines auparavant. Après la chasseuse de dragon céleste, les autres membres étaient venus naturellement. Sara avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Natsu et de Gray. A sa plus grande surprise, elle avait ressenti un étrange sentiment de familiarité à leur contact. Cependant, rien n'avait été plus déroutant que la confusion qu'elle avait éprouvée en compagnie de Mirajane ou encore de la bouffée d'affection qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de Lucy.

Toutefois, le pire avait certainement été ce serrement de cœur atroce, qui en avait compressé douloureusement sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en face d'Ultear et de Meldy. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient montrées chaleureuse et attentionnées et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pour qu'elle raison, Sara s'était sentie proche d'elles. Bon… peut-être pas aussi proche que ce qu'elle ressentait auprès de Lucy. C'était différent.

Avec la blonde, elle ne sentait que de la chaleur, de la douceur, même plus que ça encore. Elle était irrémédiablement attirée par la constellationniste et elle avouait que plus elles passaient du temps ensembles, plus Sara se laissait charmer. Mais, avec Ultear et Meldy, c'était autre chose. Leur présence avait réveillé quelque chose en elle qui l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Rien que d'y penser, la rousse sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Cette même chaleur qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir lorsqu'elle était prisonnière de ses rêves.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et, il y avait un autre point qui l'inquiétait. La voix qu'elle avait entendue dans sa tête se faisait plus présente. Plus d'une fois, celle-ci s'était manifestée, la paralysant sur place. Lorsqu'elle l'entendait résonner dans son crâne, Sara sentait tout son être y répondre, éveillant en elle une émotion brûlante qui l'étouffait. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait que cette chose prenait de l'envergure, naissant dans son ventre, rampant le long de son corps sans qu'elle n'ait aucun contrôle dessus.

Elle traversa le pont qui surplombait la rivière, atteignant rapidement les portes de son hôtel, espérant gagner sans encombre sa chambre, comme elle le faisait depuis deux semaines. Sauf que cette fois, une voix la gela sur place.

\- Je me doutais qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Sara ?

Le cœur de la rousse bondit violement dans sa poitrine. Tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent, son souffle se coupa dans le creux de sa gorge alors qu'elle tombait pile en face de Sindar. Caché dans la pénombre, elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que ses yeux, qui brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. Elle déglutit, reculant instinctivement d'un pas tandis que l'homme avançait dans la lumière du jour qui commençait à peine à se lever.

\- Je sais que ça dure depuis un moment, ajouta-t-il, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin. Où est-ce que tu pars en cachette ?

Sa voix était grinçante et Sara pinça les lèvres, évitant de répondre. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre que la moindre justification soit nécessaire.

\- Est-ce que tu oses désobéir aux ordres que je t'ai donnés ? continua-t-il.

Il s'avança encore. La rousse secoua la tête, reculant, une fois de plus. Cependant, la porte derrière elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et Sindar arriva rapidement à sa hauteur. Trop près d'elle pour que la jeune femme se sente à l'aise.

 _\- Où étais-tu, Sara ?_ redemanda-t-il, articulant chaque mot.

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir, en ce moment, souffla-t-elle. Me promener… me fait du bien.

Elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle en retenait sa respiration. Sa tête tournait et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'angoisse. Sindar s'arrêta dans son avancée et Sara relâcha son souffle, se léchant les lèvres. Elle avait les mains moites. Nerveuse, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, évitant de rencontrer le regard noir de l'homme en face d'elle.

Toutefois, sans qu'elle s'y attende vraiment, Sindar attrapa brusquement son bras, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui. Sara pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage, le bout de son nez frôler presque le sien et la peur s'insinua dans tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Sindar… essaya-t-elle, en bafouillant.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te croire ! grogna-t-il, resserrant durement sa prise autour de son bras.

\- Je… Je ne mens pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne ferais pas en sorte de partir en cachette !

\- Je me promène dans les rues, c'est tout. Je fais seulement des cauchemars.

Sara essaya de dégager son bras douloureux de la prise de l'homme, mais Sindar sembla raffermir encore sa poigne autour de son membre. Elle couina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, haletant :

\- Tu… Tu me fais mal. Sindar, s'il te plait…

Une larme perlant au coin d'un œil, elle pinça les lèvres. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra les deux prunelles noires du brun, qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Un bref instant, la rousse eut l'impression de voir une lueur traverser son visage, avant que ses traits ne se plissent de dégoût. Il serra une dernière fois son bras, puis la lâcha, la propulsant sans ménagement en arrière. Sara tangua un instant sur ses pieds, les jambes tremblantes, s'éloignant instinctivement de Sindar en tenant son bras dans une main. Elle mit une longue distance entre eux sans le quitter des yeux, à l'affut du moindre signe qui lui indiquerait qu'il serait prêt à se jeter sur elle pour la frapper.

La respiration rapide, ils se jaugèrent un instant. Sindar finit par froncer les sourcils, ses lèvres s'étirant en une ligne de mécontentement. Sara déglutit, semblant se tasser sur elle-même. Le grand brun fit un pas en avant, faisant reculer encore la rouquine et bondir son estomac. Mais Sindar s'arrêta un instant, l'observa et, se détourna finalement d'elle. Il s'éloigna un peu avant de se stopper de nouveau. Se tournant à peine vers elle il déclara :

\- Sache que je ne te crois pas une seconde. Si je découvre que tu as mentis, tu le regretteras.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, et même si ça avait été le cas, il n'en aurait reçu aucune, tellement la gorge de Sara était nouée. Une fois que l'homme ne fut plus en vue, elle osa enfin bouger, ses pieds agissant presque automatiquement. Angoissée, elle grimpa en courant le grand escalier de l'hôtel, gagnant aussi rapidement que possible que la petite suite ou se trouvait sa chambre, L'autre pièce était celle de sa grand-mère, dont, par chance la porte était encore fermée lorsqu'elle entra. Aussi discrètement que possible Sara se glissa dans la sienne, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Une fois en sécurité entre les murs de sa chambre, la jeune femme appuya son dos contre le battant, fermant les yeux.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de tituber jusqu'à son lit et de s'effondrer dessus. Tremblante, essoufflée, Sara inspira et expira, essayant de contrôler les sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans le creux de sa gorge. Pouvait-elle vraiment continuer à supporter une telle situation ? En dehors de la présence de Sindar, la peur constante qu'elle ressentait, rien qu'au risque de tomber sur lui à tout moment, était suffisante pour la paralyser. Et elle savait au fond d'elle, que peu importe qu'elle obéisse aux ordres qu'il lui avait donné, l'homme trouverait toujours quelque chose pour s'en prendre à elle.

Pendant une seconde, elle envisagea, pourtant, de ne plus se rendre à Fairy Tail. De ne plus être en contact avec les fées. De ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec Natsu, Gray, Mirajane et tous les autres… De ne plus pouvoir être en compagnie de Lucy. A cette seule pensée son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Que devait-elle faire ? La peur de Sindar surpassait assurément le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, même si l'idée de ne plus voir la blonde était déchirante. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'autre femme étaient confus, mais avec elle, Sara se sentait bien. A sa place, et c'était plus que suffisant après le malaise constant qu'elle éprouvait en compagnie de Sindar, Hilda ou les autres membres de sa propre guilde.

Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur ni vivre dans cette angoisse perpétuelle que Sindar lui faisait ressentir avec son harcèlement. La boule de chaleur qui logeait dans le creux de son ventre sembla prendre vie. Insidieuse, elle grossit, inondant son corps la faisant haleter. Cette fois, Sara eue peur d'elle-même alors que la voix, qu'elle entendait régulièrement maintenant, résonna, à nouveau, à ses oreilles.

 _\- Arrête de fuir !_

Sara se recroquevilla sur elle, plaquant ses paumes de mains contre ses lobes.

\- Tais-toi ! gémit-elle, les paupières fermement closes. Tais-toi !

La boule de chaleur grossit encore, l'enveloppant entièrement et, Sara se tassa de plus en plus sur elle-même.

 _\- Arrête de fuir ! répéta la voix. Souviens-toi !_

\- Non. Tais-toi ! Va-t'en ! sanglota Sara.

 _\- Souviens-toi…_

En chien de fusil sur son lit, Sara repoussa au plus profond d'elle la voix et cette chaleur étouffante, ignorant autant que possible le sentiment grandissant qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Finalement, épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir, plongeant avec joie dans les ténèbres accueillantes du sommeil.

 **oOo**

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une vaste forêt. Le bruit d'un court d'eau, au loin, lui parvenait, ainsi que les sons diffus de la vie animale qui régnait autour d'elle. Puis, comme un disque rayé, des images passèrent devant elle, toutes différentes. Tous semblants représentaient des passages d'une vie dont elle ne savait rien. Elle ne reconnaissait ni les personnes, ni les lieux, mais ça allait si vite, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur chacune d'elle.

Puis finalement, elle s'avança d'un pas, curieuse, et les images s'immobilisèrent une seconde. L'instant suivant elle était propulsée à l'intérieur, atterrissant durement le nez dans l'herbe. Désorientée, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. C'est une voix qui attira son attention, la forçant à se relever pour voir de qui ça provenait.

 _\- T'es là Erza ! Aujourd'hui, je vais te mettre la pâtée !_

Un jeune garçon dévalé la colline sur laquelle elle se trouvait, allant à la rencontre d'une gamine, qui lui tournait le dos, et qui devait avoir environ le même âge que lui. Elle se désintéressa de ce qui se passait alors qu'elle posait son regard sur la fillette en contrebas. Sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cette enfant. Pourtant, elle était certaine de ne pas la connaître, mais ses courts cheveux écarlates, aussi semblable que les siens, la perturbèrent une minutes, avant que la voix du petit brun ne résonne, de nouveau, à ses oreilles.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es toujours toute seule ?_

La petite mis une seconde avant de lui répondre. Puis la voix, douce et légèrement grave, aux intonations tristes, s'éleva :

 _\- J'aime bien la solitude. Je ne suis pas tranquille quand il y a du monde._

 _\- Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Cette réplique sembla percuter la petite rousse de plein fouet. Tellement, que cette dernière ne trouva rien à répondre et l'image s'effaça de devant elle, l'emportant ailleurs. Le cœur de Sara se serra douloureusement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses émotions, s'évanouissant, une fois de plus, dans les limbes.

 **oOo**

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux après un énième rêve. Elle avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux et la lumière du soleil nimbait sa chambre de violents rayons, qui lui brulèrent les rétines. Sara avait les yeux irrités et la peau du visage tiré, des larmes qui avaient coulées et séchées pendant son sommeil. Elle se tourne sur un côté, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle en avait assez de tous ces rêves étranges, de cette voix constante dans sa tête, qui la terrifiait de jour en jour. De cette sensation étouffante qui, parfois, la prenait à la gorge et l'envahissait, à un tel point qu'elle craignait de se perdre. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus… Mais pour ça, encore fallait-il qu'à un moment donné, elle ait eu l'impression de savoir qui elle était déjà.

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, régulant sa respiration pour éviter une nouvelle crise de panique. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle avait le sentiment de devenir folle et, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Sara se demandait ce qui allait finir par lui arriver. Elle ravala un sanglot, la boule dans sa gorge l'étouffant à moitié. Malgré les fenêtres fermées de sa chambre, les bruits de la ville en contrebas parvenaient jusqu'à elle en une cacophonie rassurante. Elle se concentra sur chaque son qu'elle entendait, enfouissant au plus profond d'elle toutes ses inquiétudes. Si elle commençait à s'attarder sur son état mental alors ça allait devenir réel et, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était de donner à cette voix dans sa tête une certaine réalité.

Une douleur lancinante sembla répondre à son refus d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait et elle pinça les lèvres, portant une main à l'une de ses tempes. Elle grimaça, se levant lentement de son lit. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas souffert de mal de tête, ou encore, de trouble de mémoire. En fait, si elle devait analyser son état de santé, Sara pouvait admettre que depuis deux semaines environs, elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'approcha lentement de sa fenêtre, ses yeux se posant un instant sur la rue à l'extérieur. Des voitures magiques, des passants, des commerçants… Elle observa la vie grouillante qui suivait son cycle, son mal de tête pulsant désagréablement. Elle avait désespérément besoin de se sentir bien alors, elle fit la seule chose qui l'apaisait. Après avoir fait un tour rapide dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette, elle quitta discrètement sa chambre ainsi que l'hôtel.

Par chance, dans les couloirs, elle ne croisa ni Hilda, ni Sindar. Connaissant leur étonnante aversion pour Fairy Tail, voir, la plupart des autres guildes en générale, Sara ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient accepté de venir à Magnolia pour participer au festival. La plupart du temps leur petit groupe restait entre eux, vagabondant à leur gré, s'occupant uniquement de leurs propres affaires sans se préoccuper des festivités de la ville. C'était pourtant débordant de joie. Généralement, la fête se faisait au quartier de Fairy Tail, et dans les jardins, assez vaste pour accueillir un grand nombre de personne, mais dans tout Magnolia il était possible de sentir l'excitation et l'amusement des mages qui gagnaient les habitants.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette ville et, après avoir dépassé son étonnement face au comportement des habitants, Sara se sentait bien. A sa place. Sans se retourner, elle prit la direction de la guilde, adressant quelques sourires et signes de têtes aux passants qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Beaucoup lui accordait un intérêt qu'elle ne trouvait plus dérangeant, au contraire. Il y avait même quelque chose de rassurant à être dans cette ville, et auprès des fées. Et, aussi déroutant que cela puisse être, elle aimait cette sensation au point de braver tous les interdits… Au point que, même la terreur que lui infligeait Sindar, n'était plus suffisante pour la faire obéir.

Sara traversa la rue, son nez captant l'agréable odeur de pain en train de cuir, et de viennoiseries juste sorties du four. Elle passait devant la boulangerie, tout de suite attirée par les jolies couleurs provenant des nombreux gâteaux présentés en vitrine. Ces derniers lui firent de l'œil et Sara s'arrêta une minute. Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Elle avait faim et se lécha presque les lèvres à l'idée de déguster l'une de ces pâtisseries. Elle envisagea le peu d'argent qu'elle avait en poche pour s'en prendre une, mais s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin alors qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas un sou en sa possession. C'était Hilda qui gérait tout pour elle, ou Sindar lorsque sa grand-mère se déchargeait du fardeau qu'elle était. D'après eux, depuis son accident, Sara était trop tête en l'air et étourdit pour qu'ils lui donnent des responsabilités. Pour la rousse, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Elle savait que pour eux, et chaque membre de sa guilde, elle n'avait aucune valeur. Personne ne lui faisait confiance et surtout, personne ne l'appréciait assez pour être seulement son ami.

\- Bonjour ma petite ! s'exclama soudainement une voix masculine.

Sara sortie brusquement de ses sombres pensées, enfouissant au plus profond d'elle la froide sensation qu'elles venaient de lui faire ressentir. Elle tourna la tête, rencontrant aussitôt le visage jovial de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Petit, rondouillet, les joues bien rondes plus bombées encore par le large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres pleines. Une partie de ses courts cheveux bruns étaient cachés par une toque et ses vêtements par un tablier blanc, mais ses petits yeux noirs étaient bienveillant et Sara le reconnu aussitôt. C'était le boulanger. L'espace d'une seconde, elle fut gêner d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de léchage de vitrine, mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite alors que la voix de l'homme résonnait, de nouveau, à ses oreilles.

\- Quelque chose te fait envie ? demanda-t-il. Une belle part de fraisier, peut-être ?

Il arborait un petit air mystérieux et Sara pinça les lèvres. Son ventre grogna une fois de plus, mais elle l'ignora, secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Ça… ça serait avec plaisir, commença-t-elle, hésitante, mais… je n'ai pas de quoi la payer. La prochaine fois.

Si l'homme fut surpris par ses paroles, il le cacha relativement bien et la rousse haussa les épaules, prête à continuer son chemin. Cependant, le boulanger l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Je te l'offre, dit-il, gentiment. C'est cadeau.

Surprise, Sara se retourna vers lui.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous assure ! répliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de donner l'impression de mendier pour de la nourriture. Elle avait faim, certes, mais elle n'en était pas encore rendue à ce stade. Toutefois, la perspective de remplir son ventre d'un délicieux gâteau était trop tentante et, lorsque l'homme insista, Sara ne put s'empêcher de le suivre après avoir jeté un autre coup d'œil au fraisier, qui continuait de la narguer derrière la vitrine.

Le boulanger ne mit que quelques minutes pour lui emballer, puis lui tendre la boite, un chaleureux sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. C'est vraiment généreux de votre part.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, répondit l'homme.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à une de mes clientes. Elle venait presque tous les jours me chercher des parts de fraisier.

\- Elle ne vient plus ? demanda Sara, étonnée.

\- Disons… Que pour l'instant… Elle est égarée. Mais j'espère la revoir bientôt. En attendant, je sers souvent ses amis, surtout Lucy.

\- Lucy ? rebondis Sara, surprise.

\- Oui, acquiesça le boulanger avec un sourire.

\- Elle… Votre cliente… Elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail ?

\- Hum, hum… approuva l'homme. C'était l'une des plus talentueuses magiciennes de la guilde.

\- Vraiment ? souffla Sara. Je… Je passe beaucoup de temps à Fairy Tail et… je n'en ai pas une seule fois entendue parler.

\- Eh bien… Habituellement ils sont assez terribles, explosifs mais… quand ça concerne leurs membres, ils sont plutôt discrets. Ça ne fait qu'environs sept ou huit mois qu'elle a disparu. Ils se remettent encore de ce choc et essaient de faire leur deuil… aussi difficile que ça doit être. Ils évitent certainement de parler d'elle pour ne pas souffrir. Elle était un pilier de Fairy Tail.

Sara, émue par les paroles prononcées sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, observa le boulanger pendant un instant avant de demander :

\- Qui était-elle ?

\- La célèbre Titania, ma petite ! répondit l'homme, comme si c'était une évidence. Elle était connue dans tout le royaume de Fiore, ajouta-t-il.

\- Titania, répéta Sara, sentant une étrange résonnance en elle à ce prénom.

\- Oui. Mais… Titania n'était que son surnom. Elle s'appelait Erza.

Le souffle de Sara se bloqua dans le creux de sa gorge, une sensation étouffante la saisissant brusquement. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle eut l'impression de voir des étoiles, alors que, quelque part au fond de son esprit, les souvenirs de ses nombreux rêves étranges remontaient soudainement à la surface.

\- Erza ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

Sa respiration était rapide et elle du mal à déglutir. Son mal être devait être flagrant sur son visage car le boulanger contourna son comptoir pour s'approcher d'elle, posant une main sur l'un de ses coudes pour la soutenir. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante quand elle se rendit compte que ses jambes tremblaient sans raison.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sara eut besoin d'une seconde pour se reprendre et pouvoir lui répondre, déglutissant plusieurs fois. Sa bouche était sèche et sa langue donnait l'impression d'être collée à son palais.

\- Oui… Oui, ça va.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, plus alerte. Non, ça va. Je… Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air. J'ai seulement faim et… ça a dû m'étourdir un peu.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, jaugeant si elle mentait ou pas. Finalement il acquiesça, retirant lentement sa main de son coude. Sara se redressa, prenant une profonde inspiration tout en ignorant le regard scrutateur du boulanger. Il était évident que ce dernier craignait qu'elle s'évanouisse sur le sol de son établissement et, si cela devait arriver, la jeune femme désirait être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Elle n'avait aucune envie que ce drame rameute tous les commerçants à proximités et que toute la ville soit au courant avant qu'elle soit transportée à l'hôpital.

Elle adressa un vague sourire au boulanger, aussi rassurant que possible, et tourna les talons. Elle retrouva l'air frais de l'extérieur, inspira un grand coup, une fois de plus et humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Elle n'avait soudainement plus faim, le ventre noué par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ses pieds se mirent en marche tout seul, peu importe l'endroit où ils la guidaient tant qu'elle était seule. Une seule chose traversait son esprit. Cette femme n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Tous les rêves qu'elle avait eus provenaient de la réalité.

Elle porta sa main libre à sa tête, frottant l'une de ses tempes du bout des doigts. _Qui es-tu, Erza ? pensa-t-elle. Qui es-tu pour que je me sente si proche de toi et à la fois si loin, alors que je ne te connais même pas._

 **oOo**

 **Note :** C'est plus court que les chapitres que je fais habituellement, il devait être plus long, mais… ça me semblait parfait pour une bonne coupure. Donc voilà… J'espère que vous avez aimez, et on se dit à la prochaine pour la suite. Je compte encore… trois chapitres environs avant la fin.


	8. Huitième partie

**Note :** Je suis contente de vous fournir le chapitre 8 ce 31 octobre, en sachant que c'est pour cette même fête que toute cette histoire ait née )

 **Une Otaku :** Merci. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus et j'espère que ça sera encore le cas avec celui-ci. Ne sois pas si pressé, faut laisser les choses se passer naturellement ) ! Mais le dénouement approche. En attendant, bonne lecture avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui.

 **oOo**

 **Huitième partie**

Il y avait un soleil radieux. L'hiver laissait enfin sa place à l'été et tous les mages profitaient de la chaleur. Plusieurs groupes avaient investis la piscine pendant que d'autre se prélassaient sur les chaises longues. Il régnait une ambiance joyeuse. Les Trinity Raven passaient leur temps à draguer toutes les femmes à proximités, ne s'en lassant pas malgré le fait que Kagura et Minerva les aient remis plus d'une fois à leur place.

Lyon avait décidé de tout tenter pour conquérir le cœur de Juvia, même si cette dernière restait de marbre à chacune de ses tentatives. Toutefois, cela amusait grandement Meldy. Un peu plus loin, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting et Rogue se mettaient au défis sous l'œil vigilant de Luxus, Mirajane et Lisanna, au cas où ces quatre-là en viendraient à s'enflammer un peu trop.

\- Tous ces hommes sont bourrés à la testostérone, grommela Minerva, ça en devient affligeant.

Lucy, assise à côté d'elle à une table du jardin, esquissa un petit sourire, surtout amusée par la situation.

\- Ne nous mets pas tous dans le même sac, tu veux bien ! pesta Gray, qui leur tenait compagnie.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et cela fit rire Ultear, qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Tu devrais peut-être tous les congeler, proposa-t-elle. Ça leur ferait du bien.

Le mage de glace ronchonna entre ses dents, ignorant sa réplique. Lucy les observa un instant se chicaner amicalement, toujours aussi amusée de les regarder faire. La relation qu'avait ces deux-là était unique. Ce n'était pas la douce amitié qu'il avait avec Kana ou Mirajane, ou encore, l'inébranlable qu'il avait eu avec Erza… Qu'il retrouverait avec Erza, devrait-elle plutôt dire. Non, l'amitié que Gray partageait avec Ultear était spéciale. Elle était à la fois toutes les amitiés réunies et parfois, bien plus, qu'il était difficile de la comprendre ou de la définir.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! maugréa Minerva, tirant Lucy de ses pensées.

Aussitôt, l'attention de la blonde se tourna vers ce que regardait la brune de Sabertooth. Elle pouffa doucement de rire. Que ça soit du côté des Trinity Raven ou de Lyon, il était presque possible de voir des cœurs et des étoiles dansaient autour d'eux, alors qu'ils mettaient plus d'ardeur dans leur conquête.

\- Ça en devient écœurant, là, ajouta tigresse, une grimace tordant les traits de son joli visage.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas juste jalouse parce qu'aucun de ces hommes oses t'approcher ? taquina Ultear.

Minerva accorda un regard que Lucy jugea presque comique. Un mélange assez étrange, oscillant entre un air à la fois horrifié et dégoûté.

\- Ne dit pas de telles âneries ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je serais folle si je laissais un seul de ces…

Elle s'arrêta, portant son regard sur chacun des hommes, exprimant une autre grimace.

\- Je préfère être seule, reprit-elle, plutôt que courtisée par de tel goujat.

\- Faut quand même avouer qu'ils se donnent du mal, répondit Lucy, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Ultear. Allez, Gray, tu n'as pas envie de te joindre à eux ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! pesta le brun.

\- Juvia n'attend que ça, j'en suis certaine, ajouta Lucy.

\- Elle peut toujours rêver !

\- Tu comptes lui répondre un jour, et lui dire ce qu'il en est vraiment ? demanda la fille d'Ul.

Gray grommela, mais ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta d'ignorer la question, détournant vaguement la tête vers la mage d'eau, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se dépêtrer des ardeurs de Lyon. Minerva et Ultear continuèrent de le taquiner sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe sous le regard de Lucy. Finalement, le cœur de cette dernière se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant de lâcher :

\- Tu ne devrais pas attendre, tu sais.

Les deux brunes se turent et braquèrent leur attention sur eux alors que Gray haussait un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

La constellationniste gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait avec Gray des sentiments évidents qu'éprouvaient Juvia à son encontre. Après tout, elle et Erza n'avaient-t-elles pas commencées leur _relation_ à cause des tentatives de la mage d'eau pour conquérir le cœur de son prétendant ? Toutefois, Lucy n'était pas certaine qu'aborder Gray sur ce sujet soit intelligent. Celui-ci mettait tellement d'énergie à faire semblant de ne pas remarquer Juvia, que ça en devenait navrant. Cependant, elle inspira un grand coup et répondit :

\- Peu importe la réponse que tu veux donner à ses avances, tu devrais te montrer clair et concis et pas la laisser espérer. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant un instant et Gray finit par soupirer. Bizarrement, Ultear et Minerva étaient devenues très silencieuses. Un vague coup d'œil dans leur direction informa Lucy qu'elles s'étaient éloignées pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, sentant certainement que cette conversation allait prendre une tournure plus personnelle.

\- Ma situation est différente de la tienne, répondit-il d'un ton trop neutre pour paraitre calme.

\- Tout ce que je veux dire…

\- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire, coupa Gray. Mais ça reste différent.

\- Elle t'aime, Gray. Tu ne devrais pas passer à côté de ça, insista Lucy.

\- Etrangement, aimer quelqu'un ne suffit pas à le garder près de nous, rétorqua-t-il, agressif.

Lucy pinça les lèvres, blessées par les mots de son ami, même si au fond d'elle, elle comprenait. Elle baissa la tête vers la surface de la table, n'ayant rien à répondre. Elle avait commis une erreur, Lucy le savait. Elle avait repoussé Erza à un moment où cette dernière avait peut-être le plus besoin d'elle. Elle avait agis par rancœur et colère, mais l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la rousse était toujours le même. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle referait la même bêtise, si elle revenait en arrière, mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle voulait avoir la chance de pouvoir tout arranger.

\- J'aime Erza, finit-elle par souffler, relevant la tête vers Gray.

Il l'observait fixement et, cette fois, elle ne plia pas devant son regard. Depuis que la chevalière était réapparue sous l'identité de Sara, c'était la première fois que la blonde allait oser se confier sur sa situation. Jusqu'à présent, Lucy avait fait en sorte d'enfouir tout ça au plus profond d'elle et de laisser les choses se dérouler, mais Gray méritait qu'elle se confesse à lui.

\- Je l'aime depuis longtemps… Et je crois… que je l'aimerais toujours, qu'elle soit présente ou non. Et si nous n'arrivons pas à la ramener parmi nous, je me suis résignée à aimer seulement Sara. Parce que cette femme est aussi Erza. Quelque part au fond de Sara, il y a une petite partie de la femme que j'ai aimée, dès les premiers instants où je l'ai vu.

Face à elle, Gray fronça les sourcils, affichant une expression que Lucy n'était pas certaine de réussir à analyser. Toutefois, elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et je sais que j'ai commis une erreur. Je m'en suis tellement voulue, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance de pouvoir l'avoir, de nouveau, à mes côtés… même si ce n'est qu'à moitié. Cette fois, je ne veux pas laisser filez ça.

\- Comment… ? souffla le brun.

\- Gray ?

Lucy observa le mage de glace, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce dernier semblait tendu comme un arc, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincés.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à aimer Sara au détriment d'Erza, finit par articuler le mage de glace.

Lucy eut besoin d'une seconde pour assimiler vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête, confuse.

\- Je n'aime pas Sara au détriment d'Erza, rétorqua-t-elle, quelque peu offusquée. Mais, c'est une partie d'elle. Si nous n'avons pas la possibilité de ramener Erza, alors … ça me suffit.

\- Eh bien, ça ne devrait pas te suffire ! s'exclama Gray.

Ce dernier laissa sa fureur, qu'il réprimait depuis probablement des semaines, exploser d'un coup. Lucy le fixa, reculant légèrement sur son siège, surprise par les éclairs qui dansaient dans les prunelles noires de Gray. L'intonation forte de sa voix interpella les personnes autour d'eux, ceux-ci portant automatiquement leur attention sur eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupèrent. A la place, le disciple d'Ul continua sur sa lancée.

\- Comment peux-tu préférer baisser les bras et te contenter de Sara ? Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Rien n'est juste dans tout ce qui arrive, Gray, répliqua Lucy, qui avait du mal à le suivre. Mais, je préfère la savoir vivante, même si c'est sous une autre personnalité, plutôt que de prendre le risque de la perdre, une fois de plus, en essayant de raviver ses souvenirs.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais des choix d'Erza ? pesta le brun, agressif. Qu'est-ce que tu fais des choix et des sacrifices qu'elle a fait ?

La constellationniste fronça les sourcils, penchant la tête sur un côté sans détacher son regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Gray ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Etrangement, malgré toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, Lucy fut saisie par une vague de colère. Celle qu'elle avait à l'encontre d'Erza et qu'elle avait désespérément essayé d'ignorer. Celle qui l'avait rongé, jour après jour, depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette relation tumultueuse avec la chevalière.

\- Erza… Malgré tout ce que nous avons vécus toutes les deux, elle n'a jamais fait un seul choix ! attaqua-t-elle. Elle ne voulait rien sacrifier et tout avoir ! Elle venait et elle partait comme une voleuse, me laissant seulement espérer !

\- Et tu crois que te contenter de Sara va suffire ? rit Gray. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux d'après toi ? Le fait qu'Erza ne savait pas où elle en était et avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, mais faisait tout son possible pour arranger les choses, ou ton égoïsme ?

\- Mon égoïsme ? souffla Lucy, déconcertée.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, ayant du mal à trouver quoi répondre. Etait-il sérieux ? LA trouvait-il réellement égoïste ?

\- En quoi… En quoi suis-je égoïste ? cracha-t-elle. En quoi vouloir la garder en vie auprès de moi est-il égoïste, Gray ?!

\- Elle a débranché Gerald pour toi !

Aussitôt, le brun réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et il se pinça les lèvres. Un silence pesant s'abattit autour d'elle et une vague de choc traversa Lucy. Son souffle se bloqua dans le creux de sa gorge et elle écarquilla les yeux alors que la nouvelle s'imprégnait lentement dans son esprit. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois alors que, sans qu'elle s'y attende, les événements qui s'étaient passés juste avant la disparition d'Erza refirent brutalement surface. Elle porta alors ses mains à sa bouche, sa respiration se faisant lourde et chargée de sanglots. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, cependant, la voix de Gray lui parvint quand même, alors qu'après sa brève hésitation, il lui révélait une vérité qu'elle ignorait et n'avait jamais soupçonné jusqu'à présent.

\- Ça lui a pris beaucoup de temps. Elle était complètement perdue, dévastée, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire un choix. Sauf que c'était difficile pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. C'est une chose de coucher avec quelqu'un et, ça en est une autre de se rendre compte des sentiments qu'on a pour cette même personne.

Gray soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Lucy, elle, était paralysée sur sa chaise.

\- Elle était complètement effondrée par les soudains sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi, par ceux qu'elle éprouvait, encore, pour Gerald et par le fait d'être décisionnaire pour mettre un terme à la vie de ce dernier. Elle a dû se battre contre la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de t'aimer, alors qu'elle était endeuillée par la perte de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé de la même manière.

\- Oh, mon dieu, sanglota Lucy… Oh… Erza…

Gray se tut un instant et Lucy releva son visage ruisselant de larmes, fixant son regard dans celui du brun. Elle avait du mal à bouger, à respirer et elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à parler, pourtant, elle prit une brève inspiration avant de souffler :

\- C'est… c'est ce qu'elle a voulue me dire… ce jour-là. Et je l'ai envoyé paitre… J'ai cru… C'est de ma faute !

\- Non ! contra fermement Gray. Tu étais en colère. Après y avoir réfléchis, je pense que n'importe qui aurait réagis de la même façon.

\- Je n'ai pas remarquée… Je n'ai pas remarquée à quel point elle allait si mal.

\- Elle a tout fait pour que tu ne le remarque pas, répondit Gray d'un ton doux, voulant certainement la rassurer. Après ce qu'elle t'avait fait endurer, Erza ne voulait pas que tu es à gérer son état dépressif. Mirajane et moi avons passés des nuits entières à la consoler et à la conseiller. Elle a fini par réussir à surmonter son mal être… Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Trop tard ? questionna Lucy, en fronçant les sourcils.

Gray pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer. La blonde attrapa l'une de ses mains, serrant les doigts chauds entre les siens, devenus soudainement gelés.

\- Gray ? incita-t-elle.

Ce soir-là, avant qu'elle ne parte, Mira et moi avons étés lui parler, se décida-t-il à révéler. Elle pensait que c'était trop tard. Que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Qu'elle avait raté sa chance et qu'après ce qu'elle t'avait fait, elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse avec toi.

Oh non, souffla Lucy. Oh non…

\- Nous avons essayés de la raisonner… Et… Nous avons bêtement pensés avoir réussi…

Lucy détourna ses yeux de Gray, cherchant instinctivement une tête blanche parmi les personnes présentes autour d'elle. A quelques pas de leur table, elle tomba dans le regard larmoyant de Mirajane, les regrets et la culpabilité inondant les orbes bleu de la démone. Lucy ne savait pas comment réagir face à de telles révélations. La peine, la colère, la confusion, tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient en elle la rendant étourdis. Le mage de glace resserra doucement sa prise autour de ses doigts, attirant son attention sur lui.

\- Alors, dit-il, Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'interdis que Sara te suffise après tout ce qu'Erza a traversé pour être avec toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça !

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient assaillis disparurent. La prise de leurs mains se fit plus forte et, toute l'agressivité qui avait pu les habiter un peu plus tôt avait laissé place à la tendresse. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Lucy finit par acquiescer, comprenant, à présent, où voulait en venir Gray.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras, souffla-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit le brun. Erza mérite de vivre la vie pour laquelle elle sait tant battue. Elle ne peut pas rester prisonnière d'un corps qui ne se souvient pas qui elle est vraiment.

Il avait raison, la blonde en avait conscience. Choisir Sara, c'était tellement plus facile. Sara était une page blanche. Elle ne savait rien d'Erza, la femme qu'elle avait été et de son passé. Avec Sara, Gerald n'existait plus et Lucy avait tout son monopole. Il n'y avait plus de doute, de peur, mais c'était… _égoïste_ et, maintenant elle comprenait le sens réels des mots de Gray. Si elle dit aimer Erza, alors Lucy devait tout prendre d'elle, même son passé, peu importe qu'elle puisse le trouver gênant et douloureux. Elle devait accepter qu'Erza avait aimé avant elle et être capable de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir autant de valeur. Qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et surtout, ne pas dénigrer les sacrifices qu'avaient fait la rousse pour elle. Lucy ne pouvait pas seulement se contenter d'une partie fictive de sa personnalité, elle devait être entière, si elle voulait obtenir ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : que ses sentiments lui soit, un jour, retournés.

 **oOo**

Après de telles révélations, la vie repris doucement autour d'eux. Les conversations reprirent, certaines, là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, d'autres, reprenant l'échange qu'il venait d'y avoir entre Lucy et Gray. Etrangement, personne n'avait essayé de s'immiscer dans leur discussion, chacun sachant combien ils avaient besoin d'aplanir toute les tensions qu'ils y avaient entre eux. Ce ne fut qu'après, que leurs amis les rejoignirent. Natsu vint automatiquement taquiner Gray, ce dernier répondant aussitôt la provocation, alors qu'Ultear, Minerva et Mirajane vinrent s'asseoir auprès de la blonde.

Elles restèrent assises ainsi, en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes, écoutant d'une oreille blasée la dispute puérile qui faisait rage, comme toujours, entre le mage de feu et celui de glace. Après un moment, Lucy finit par inspirer un grand coup, lâchant :

\- Vous le saviez depuis le début.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers les trois femmes, terminant par fixer son regard dans celui de l'aînée des Strauss.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? ajouta Lucy.

Minerva et Ultear se regardèrent, cette dernière évitant de rencontrer les yeux de la blonde alors que Mirajane se léchait les lèvres avant de répondre gentiment :

\- Elle ne voulait pas qu'on te le dise.

\- Oui, souffla Lucy, ça, j'ai compris. Mais ça me concernait aussi. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à gérer ça toute seule. Le savoir m'aurait permis d'agir différemment… j'aurai pu la soutenir.

La barmaid resta silencieuse un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait répondre. Finalement, elle pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules, les traits de son visage affichant un air contrit.

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que Mirajane voulait dire, ni même d'être d'accord avec son opinion mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer sur le sujet, une voix fluette, qu'elle connaissait bien, résonna à leurs oreilles. Prise par surprise, la blonde se tourna vers l'entrée du jardin, tombant sur la petite silhouette de Wendy, qui avançait vers eux. Natsu et Gray arrêtèrent aussitôt de se battre et, la brève conversation qui avait animé les quatre femmes fut oubliée.

Depuis que l'adolescente était partie en compagnie de Polyussica, personne n'avait eu vraiment des nouvelles d'elle, en dehors de celles que Carla fournissaient de temps en temps. Et habituellement, c'était pour les informer qu'il n'y avait aucune avancée significative dans leur recherche, laissant la guérisseuse et la mage céleste plus frustrée que jamais. La jeune fille arriva rapidement à leur hauteur, son visage enfantin n'exprimant aucun sentiment vraiment concret, ce qui, inconsciemment, inquiéta les personnes à qui elle faisait face.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda tout de suite Natsu, laissant à peine le temps à Wendy de poser ses fesses sur le banc.

Assise à côté de Lucy, l'adolescente soupira, frottant son visage avec ses deux mains. Happy, qui voletait autour de la tête du mage de feu, s'arrêta pour demander :

\- Carla n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, soupira Wendy. Elle est restée avec Polyussica pour affiner les recherches.

\- Affiner les recherches ? répéta Minerva. Ça veut dire que vous avez finit par trouver quelque chose ?

Cette question intrigua tout le monde tandis que Wendy grimaçait.

\- Ça ne va pas avec ce que vous avez trouvé ? interrogea Ultear, échangeant un regard avec les autres.

\- C'est… compliqué, finit par répondre l'adolescente.

\- Comment ça, compliqué ? questionna Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

Wendy soupira et ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser sous le poids des nouvelles qu'elle avait à annoncer. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, demandant plutôt à Kinana si elle pouvait lui apporter une boisson fraiche et des biscuits.

\- Wendy ? insista la blonde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Finalement, la mage céleste se tourna vers la constellationniste, alors que la serveuse posait jus de fruit et gâteaux sur la table.

\- Nous avons fait des recherches dans tous les grimoires, anciens et récents, qu'avaient en sa possession Polyussica. Nous avons même cherchées dans ceux de la bibliothèque.

\- Et ? encouragea Gray.

Wendy soupira une fois de plus, buvant une longue gorgée de sa boisson, avant de regarder chacune des personnes présentes autour d'elle. Son arrivée avait attiré quelques personnes supplémentaires et, à la table voisine, elle pouvait voir que l'unité de Raijin, les Shadow gear, Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale s'étaient réunies pour écouter en silence.

\- Au final, nous n'avons rien trouvé de concluant… jusqu'à ce que, sans le vouloir, je sois tombée sur un livre ancien. L'un des rares qui traites des différentes Lacrima magique.

Cette déclaration généra une certaine agitation, que Lucy brisa.

\- En quoi les Lacrima ont de l'importance ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, répondit Luxus, qui était assis le plus près d'eux. Alors c'est terrible.

Wendy acquiesça, prenant un air sombre.

\- Comment ça terrible ? s'inquiéta Natsu.

\- Après avoir lu le livre sur les Lacrima, répondit Wendy, je me suis souvenue que c'était l'un des outils magiques le plus utilisé à une certaine époque.

\- Oui, approuva Luxus. Etant gosse, j'étais souvent très malade. C'est grâce à l'une de ces lacrima que j'ai été soigné et que j'ai gagné le pouvoir du chasseur de dragon de la foudre.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, pinçant les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

\- Oui. Tu as bénéficié de l'une des lacrima de soin, utilisées à de bonnes fins. Après avoir lu le livre, j'ai été curieuse alors, sans conviction, Polyussica et moi avons poussés nos recherches dans cette direction.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvés ? demanda Ultear.

\- C'est assez complexe, répondit Wendy, mais, pour faire simple, il existait un genre de lacrima qui s'apparentait à celles magiquement chargées. Elles étaient implantées dans les corps…

\- Attend ! coupa Lucy. Tu veux dire… que c'est ce qui se passerait avec Erza ?

Wendy inspira, secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Nous… Nous n'en sommes pas sûres, répondit-elle doucement. Mais, le fait que je n'ai pas réussi à toucher sa magie lorsque j'ai voulu la soigner, voudrait peut-être dire qu'il y a quelque chose dans son corps qui m'en a empêché.

\- Ça expliquerait aussi les violents maux de têtes qu'elle a eues ? demanda Minerva.

\- Oui, acquiesça Wendy. Ainsi que les soudaines pertes de mémoires. Apparemment, ce traitement était utilisé pour brider les criminels. Cependant, d'après certains registres, beaucoup de guildes clandestines s'en seraient servi sur des innocents et l'utilisation de ces lacrimas a fini par être interdite.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ultear, affichant un air sceptique.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répliquer.

\- Le système n'était pas au point.

\- Comment ça _pas au point_ ? s'inquiéta Gray en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien… comme la expliqué Polyussica, la magie qui circule dans nos corps est vivante et, les spécialistes de l'époque n'ont pas pris en compte ce critère. Le nombre de folies et de morts auraient triplés dans l'année… Et je ne parle pas des criminels à qui cette lacrima a été implantée, mais de tous les innocents sur qui ça a été utilisés.

La nouvelle mit un moment à pénétrer tous les esprits et ils restèrent silencieux, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées.

\- Mais, fit Lucy, attirant soudainement l'attention sur elle, est-ce que cette lacrima joue aussi sur sa perte globale de mémoire ? est-ce que c'est à cause de ça qu'Erza ne se souvient plus de qui elle est ?

Wendy ouvrit la bouche mais elle la referma aussitôt, pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle a été très grièvement blessée alors, ça pourrait bien être un effet secondaire dû à son traumatisme.

\- Mais vous pensez que quelqu'un lui a implanté une de ces lacrimas ? questionna Luxus.

\- Oui, approuva Wendy. Et que c'est ce qui entrerait en conflit avec sa magie et sa mémoire. La lacrima la garde sous contrôle alors que sa magie la pousse à se souvenir.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à lui retirer et ça sera réglé, suggéra Natsu, la voix vibrant d'un espoir qu'ils avaient tous pensés disparu.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, répondit Wendy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'une fois implanté, extraire une lacrima est très difficile, voire impossible, expliqua Luxus à sa place, la mine sombre.

\- Oui, approuva la mage céleste. Déjà, nous devrions être sûrs qu'elle ait bien soumise à une lacrima ensuite, nous ne pourrons lui retirer qu'à l'aide d'une longue et rigoureuse opération qui ne pourra être réalisé que manuellement. Et même là, nous ne serions pas certaines que ça fonctionnerait.

Wendy pris un instant pour fixer le regard des personnes qui l'entouraient. Confusion, tristesse, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Leur apprendre qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de ramener Erza ou leur avouer que cette _solution_ avait un grand pourcentage pour échouer. Toutefois, l'adolescente préférait être entièrement honnête. De son avis, c'était certainement mieux de savoir tout de suite qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance pour qu'Erza s'en sorte saine et sauve et que, même si c'était le cas, il y aurait peut-être une probabilité pour que le retrait de la lacrima crée des séquelles à son esprit ou à son corps.

\- Si elle a bien une lacrima en elle, ça fait des mois qu'elle lui a été implantée. Cette dernière a dû se fondre en elle. L'extraire manuellement sera très difficile.

\- Mais ça peut fonctionner ? demanda Lucy, l'espoir faisant vibrer le ton de sa voix.

\- Pas sans risque, répondit Luxus doucement.

\- Disons… qu'il y a… Plus de chance qu'elle en ressorte avec des séquelles que le contraire.

\- Quel genre… de séquelles ? souffla Lucy, la gorge nouée.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Wendy.

Les grands yeux bruns de la constellationniste se remplirent de larmes et l'adolescente attrapa l'une des mains de la blonde entre les siennes. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans et, pourtant, elle avait le sentiment de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules.

\- Mais il y a une toute petite chance pour que tout ce passe sans heurt, ajouta Wendy, désireuse de rassurer Lucy, les autres personnes présentes et elle-même.

\- Comment savoir si l'une de ces choses est bien dans son corps ? questionna Gray.

Son visage était plissé sous la concentration, des éclairs de frustration dansaient dans ses prunelles noires alors qu'il se frottait le menton d'une main.

\- Il faudrait lui faire passer plusieurs tests, répondit Wendy, contrite.

L'assemblée soupira, la même pensée les traversant tous : comment faire passer des tests à une personne sans éveiller chez elle la suspicion ?

\- Alors… nous ne pouvons rien faire, souffla finalement Lucy, ses épaules s'affaissant d'abattement.

Wendy ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ses yeux suivant la silhouette de la blonde qui se levait pour partir.

\- Lucy… appela l'adolescente.

\- Laisse-là, coupa Natsu. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

\- Je suis désolée, gémit Wendy. J'aurai…

Un sanglot comprima sa gorge et elle inspira difficilement, les larmes inondant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

\- J'aurai voulu pouvoir faire plus, finit-elle par réussir à articuler.

Le silence qui les enveloppait se fit entendre un instant encore avant que la voix de Gray ne résonne à leurs oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu nous apportée des réponses, c'est seulement pas celles que nous voulions.

\- Je vais continuer de chercher ! répliqua Wendy. Avec Polyussica, nous n'abandonnons pas !

Le mage de glace esquissa à peine un sourire alors que Natsu se contentait de quitter la guilde sans un regard en arrière. Gray le suivit presque aussitôt, soupirant lourdement et fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Mirajane rejoignit Kinana, prête à se plonger dans le travail pour éviter de penser aux nouvelles qu'elle venait d'avoir, accompagnée de Luxus qui, depuis le drame, faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser l'aînée des Strauss toute seule.

Le cœur battant, Wendy s'excusa et pris presque ses jambes à son cou pour retourner auprès de Polyussica. Elle voulait se replonger dans ses recherches et trouver une solution concrète au problème qui les habitait tous. Dans l'encadrement de la lourde porte en bois elle s'arrêtant, prenant une seconde pour les observer. Aussi étrange que ça puisse être, Minerva s'était assise aux côtés d'Ultear, se tenant proche de la mage du temps… presque trop proche quand on connaissait le caractère de la tigresse de Sabertooth. Cependant, ces deux-là semblaient s'entendre à merveille et, avant qu'elle ne parte, Wendy remarqua qu'Ultear s'appuyait légèrement contre l'épaule de Minerva. L'adolescente esquissa un léger sourire, qui n'atteint ni ses yeux, ni son cœur. Il y avait seulement quelque chose de rassurant de voir que, malgré le chagrin qui les habitait, ils étaient tous capable de se soutenir, et peut-être plus que ça même. Elle partit ensuite sans se retourner.

 **oOo**

 **Note :** Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. On s'approche de la fin en allant d'explication en explication avec un chapitre entièrement consacré à de la discussion… et finalement, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire haha. En sachant que j'ai presque terminé cette fic, je sais qu'après, je dois finir _« Passé Secret »_ pour ceux qui ont commencé cette fic, je ne l'oublie pas, mais après ça… j'hésite entre deux histoires. Notamment sur l'autre de Fairy Tail ou… eh bien, je vais vous surprendre surement, mais j'ai étrangement eu une idée pour une suite pour _« Le temps d'une époque. »_ Je ne l'écrirais peut-être pas, mais j'ai tout un scénar en tête, une page de note avec une chronologie etc… Bref… L'une comme l'autre va demander du boulot.

Allez, à la prochaine, pour la suite de cette fic déjà )

 **Joyeux Halloween ;) !**


End file.
